Ginny Express Dans Le Temps
by Constellation black
Summary: Ginny Weasley, l'une des survivants parmi les innombrables victimes de la guerre, s'apprête à commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais un accident avec le train la transporte bien plus loin qu'au fond d'un ravin...
1. L'abîme

_**Titre:** Ginny Express dans le temps (Un mélange bizarre entre Ginny Weasley, poudlard express et voyage dans le temps )_

_**Auteur:** Black's Fox (J'écris ça juste pour le fun, je sais bien que c'est écrit rien que 5 cm plus haut)  
_

_**Genre: **Drame - Romantique_

_**Résumé**: Ginny Weasley, l'une des survivants parmi les innombrables victimes de la guerre, s'apprête à commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais un accident avec le train la transporte bien plus loin qu'au fond d'un ravin..._

_**Rating:** Peut-être quelques propos violents... j'ai mis T pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.  
_

_**Disclamer: **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K. Rowling (même pas Sirius? naaoon? Bon ok..)_

_**Statut:** En cours d'écriture._

_Ceci dit, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, j'adorerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire !!  
_

_Merci!  
_

**Ginny Express dans le temps**

**Chapitre 1 : L'abîme**

La plus jeune des Weasley faisait un signe d'au-revoir à sa mère derrière la vitre. Molly Weasley avait de la peine à contrôler ses émotions et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de perdre un membre de sa famille en plus.

En effet, les conséquences de la deuxième guerre chez les Weasley avaient été effrayantes. Arthur, Georges ainsi que Charlie étaient morts pendant le combat, Ron n'était plus Ron depuis qu'il avait vu l'amour de sa vie, Hermione, se faire torturer puis tuer devant ses yeux, Fred était devenu aveugle après avoir essayé de combattre un dragon, et Percy… et bien Percy resterait Percy.

Les seuls rescapés, si l'on pouvait dire cela, étaient Bill et Ginny.

Bill s'était marié avec Fleur et un mini-Bill était en route, tandis que Ginny passait en 7e année ce jour là.

Le Poudlard Express siffla puis se mit en route. Mme Weasley ainsi que tous les autres parents disparurent. La jeune rousse s'appuya contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Elle évitait toujours de penser au passé, seul le futur comptait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à se répéter. Elle ne fit plus attention aux regards et conversations des plus jeunes autour d'elle et s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par une main pourtant timide :

-On va bientôt arriver, tu devrais mettre ta robe, dit une petite brune

Ginny se calma et lui sourit :

-Merci.

Elle se changea rapidement et alors qu'elle finissait de refermer sa malle, une violente secousse la fit perdre l'équilibre. Autour d'elle c'était l'agitation totale : Elle était entourée de deuxième ou troisième année qui hurlaient dans ses tympans et gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

Une espèce de grincement continu se fit entendre que personne n'osa identifier. Ginny se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit la glaça de stupeur : Le train ne se trouvait plus sur ses rails. Au contraire, elle les voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à former une minuscule trainée.

Malgré cela, le train continuait d'avancer de côté. Logiquement c'était impossible, mais pas magiquement .

Ca devait être un coup de Malefoy ! Après la chute de Voldemort, certains de ses mangemorts avaient pu s'échapper, dont Lucius Malefoy. Il y avait certaines rumeurs depuis qui disaient qu'il tentait de prendre la place de son ancien maître. Apparemment elles étaient fondées ! Après un an et demi de silence total, il avait vu gros pour une première attaque.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement et tous furent projetés contre la paroi avant du train. L'engin commença à tanguer dangereusement, ce qui fit tomber des valises. Certaines tombèrent sur la tête des élèves qui tombaient inanimés. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil dehors et faillit avoir un haut le cœur : le train était en équilibre et penchait fortement vers le vide.

L'enfoiré allait les jeter dans un ravin !

Les professeurs n'arriveraient certainement pas à retenir la descente mortelle du Poudlard Express. Sur le coup de la panique, elle n'arrivait plus à penser normalement. L'engin commença à se balancer de plus en plus, les secouant dans tous les sens, et il finit par se trouver à la verticale.

Ginny cria un « Bouclear » en pointant sa baguette sur elle-même tandis que le train fonçait au fond de l'abîme.


	2. Cauchemar trop réel

_Voilà le premier vrai chapitre !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. _

_La suite dans une semaine peut-être  
_

_Merci mel925 pour ma toute 1e review !! _

_Gros bisouxxxxxx_

_(Ce qui est entre guillemets et italique sont les pensées de Ginny.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar trop réel**

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Ginny reprit connaissance. Ou quelques heures, pour le peu qu'elle sache. Elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir passé sous une dépanneuse. Elle bougea un doigt, la main, le bras, les jambes… tout avait l'air en ordre. C'est là qu'elle osa regarder autour d'elle, certaine d'avoir un réel carnage sous ses yeux. Cependant elle se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait. Un peu de sang, des valises renversées de toute part, mais aucun cadavre éventré, aucun corps désarticulé, aucun cerveau éclaté… elle était seule ! Elle resta abasourdie un moment puis la peur la prit à la gorge lorsqu'elle entendit des voix et des bruits de pas.

_« Des mangemorts ! »_ pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

Seule contre tous, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle allait chercher une cachette, lorsqu'elle se rappela, un peu tard certes, qu'elle avait passé son permis de transplanage. Elle se leva difficilement, fit un pas et disparut dans un « pop ».

Elle réapparut aussitôt dans les rues de Préaulard plongées dans la pénombre du soir. Quelques personnes autour d'elle se baladaient encore. Elle pensa alors que peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'accident.

Elle ne savait pas a quel point elle avait tord.

Elle se mit en marche, il fallait absolument qu'elle aille avertir le professeur McGonagall de l'attaque. Elle arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard peu de temps après et se mit à courir jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Elle dérapa devant la gargouille en soufflant.

- Merde. Le mot de passe…

Elle sortit tous les mots susceptibles d'être le mot de passe du moment, lorsqu'une voix malicieuse l'arrêta net.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose Mlle ?

Elle sursauta brusquement, ne connaissant que trop bien cette voix. Elle se tourna, abasourdie,. Peut-être à cause de la fatigue ou du choc, et en voyant l'homme à la longue barbe blanche elle s'écroula littéralement.

** - - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - **

Pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée, Ginny reprit connaissance.

Cette fois- ci cependant, elle n'était pas enfouie sous un amas de bagages, mais allongée sur un lit blanc, en-dessous d'un plafond blanc, entourée de rideaux blancs et dans des draps de la même couleur. Cela ne pouvait être que l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En tournant la tête, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé le professeur Dumbledore : il se trouvait en face d'elle. Il paraissait toutefois bien moins âgé et fatigué que dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait même quelques reflets bruns dans sa barbe.

- Décidément, je ne pensais plus faire autant d'effet à mon âge, fit le vieil homme en souriant malicieusement, je pensais l'époque où les jeunes filles s'évanouissaient devant moi révolue.

La femme à coté de lui eut un sourire indulgent, comme toute personne qui connaissait un tant soi peu Dumbledore elle devait savoir que son humour était spécial. A en croire sa blouse blanche et son badge, elle était infirmière… peut-être que Mme Pomfresh avait prit sa retraite…

- Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Ginny avec une voix pâteuse.

- C'est exact. Et vous êtes ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous portez l'uniforme de Gryffondor et pourtant je pourrais jurer ne jamais vous avoir vu vous faire répartir dans cette école.

C'était une blague ? Ginny rit, mais en voyant que les deux autres ne suivaient pas elle cessa.

_« Je suis dans un cauchemar vraiment très, très bizarre »_

Voyant qu'ils attendaient toujours sa réponse elle se frappa mentalement

- Ginny Weasley.

- Weasley … fit Dumbledore songeur.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire à la limite de l'insolence.

- Et pourrait-on savoir d'où vous venez Mlle Weasley ? demanda très sérieusement le directeur.

_« Eh bien, ce Dumby est plutôt long à la détente »_

- Je viens de transplaner d'une carcasse de train.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec l'infirmière que la jeune rousse n'arriva à déchiffrer.

-Et pouvez-vous m'explique comment ce train a pu atterrir au beau milieu d'un champ Suisse Mlle ?

- En Suisse ? Et dans un champ ? s'étonna Ginny

- Quelqu'un a prévenu le ministère il y a quelques heures et des aurors ont été envoyés pour faire des tests antimagienoire. A l'heure qu'il est ils devraient avoir terminé, affirma l'homme.

Tout paraissait tellement réel et pourtant tellement absurde. Elle commençait à se demander si elle était vraiment entrain de rêver.

- Heu… et le train aurait, quoi… transplané ? fit Ginny quelques peu sceptique.

- Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est exactement passé, demanda Dumbledore

- Très bien, j'étais dans le Poudlard Express – l'homme fronça les sourcils – lorsque je suppose, Malefoy et ses sbires ont lancé une attaque sur le train qui a fini au fond d'un ravin.

- Malefoy, vous dites ? demanda le vieil homme perplexe.

- Oui, Lucius Malefoy, dit-elle impatiemment

Le professeur sembla se décontracter soudainement, un sourire fleurit même sur ses lèvres.

- C'est tout à fait impossible jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Bien que je n'ignore pas que Mr Malefoy est un puissant sorcier, je doute par contre fortement qu'un élève, même doué, ne puisse déplacer un train en marche, de plus rempli de personnes.

Ginny s'étrangla en entendant ses paroles.

- Un… un élève ?! répéta-t-elle affolée

- Oui, fit Albus surprit devant tant d'émotions, Lucius Malefoy passe en 7e année à Serpentard

- Mais… mais en quelle année sommes-nous ? balbutia Ginny complètement déboussolée.

- En 1977.

- Oh bordel de Merlin, s'écria la rousse, oups désolée, fit-elle en voyant les gros yeux de l'infirmière. Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

- De quelle année venez-vous ? demanda calmement le directeur qui commençait lui-aussi à comprendre.

- 1999, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je pense, réfléchit Dumbledore, que vous et le train avez été transportés à travers une faille temporelle. J'en ai entendu parler.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'en avez jamais vue ? blanchit Ginny. Mais comment vais-je faire pour retourner chez moi, à mon époque ?

- En attendant que je trouve une solution, je pense que vous allez intégrer Poudlard. Nous vous introduirons en tant que nouvelle élève étrangère. Nous n'aurons qu'à changer votre nom, trop reconnu et vous passerez sous le choixpeau tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- La cérémonie devrait débuter d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

**- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - ****- - - **

- Yalden Henri, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Le dernier des première année s'avança. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et l'air extrêmement anxieux qui se dirigea les yeux baissés et le rouge aux joues vers un petit tabouret quoique trop haut pour lui, où était posé un vieux chapeau miteux.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret tandis que le professeur le coiffait du chapeau.

- POUFFSOUFLE ! s'écria immédiatement celui-ci.

Le petit sourit et se dirigea en courant vers la table où les autres pouffsoufle l'applaudissaient chaudement.

Les ventres affamés commençaient à sourire car la fin de la répartition signifiait aussi le début du repas. Toutefois, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait, commença le directeur.

Quelques grognements se firent entendre.

- Cette année, un événement spécial est arrivé et de ce fait nous allons exceptionnellement accueillir une élève à la fin de sa scolarité et qui passera sa dernière année à Poudlard, il s'arrêta, Professeur McGonagall ?

- Lewis Ginevra, appela celle-ci.

La jeune fille rousse que personne n'avait jusque là remarqué grimaça en entendant son nom complet et s'avança jusqu'au tabouret d'un pas mal assuré. Minerva lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

_«Incroyable, une voyageuse temporelle ! Hum, je vois que tu as déjà été répartie Ginny Weasley. Tu possède beaucoup de courage ainsi qu'un grand cœur. Je pense que mon moi futur ne s'est pas trompé en t'envoyant à »_

- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau rapiécé.

La jeune rousse sourit malgré elle soulagée. Elle ne se voyait pas ailleurs que dans la maison des lions. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table de ses nouveaux camarades qui l'applaudissaient et se trouva une place à côté d'une fille qui devait avoir son âge.

- Maintenant que la répartition est terminée, commença Dumbledore, mangeons !

Des plats de tous les gouts apparurent devant eux et jeune fille prit la parole, s'adressant à Ginny.

- Bienvenue Lewis, je suis Lily Evans, préfète en chef des Gryffondor. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou des questions tu peux venir me voir.

Une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans la tête de Ginny. Evans… Lily Evans … Elle avait entendu ce nom, mais n'arrivait plus à se rappeler dans quel contexte. Elle l'observa. Lily était mince avec des yeux verts et de longs cheveux bouclés couleur auburn . Non, son physique ne lui rappelait personne. Ginny finit par lui sourire gentiment.

- Merci, c'est gentil à toi. Et tu peux m'appeler Ginny, pas besoin de « Lewis »

- D'accord, sourit Lily, je te présente mes amies ; Saria Jordan et Kaitlin Gowell qui sont aussi en 7e année, fit-elle en montrant du doigt deux jeunes filles. Saria était un peu rondelette, mais charmante avec de grands yeux pétillants tandis que Kaitlin était plus élancée et les cheveux très lisses à la limite du noir. Elle dépassait largement toutes les jeunes filles de la table en beauté, mais c'était d'une beauté froide. Elle ne semblait jamais sourire.

Ginny leur sourit à chacune puis les questions que Ginny redoutait un peu fusèrent.

- Tu viens d'où au fait ? demanda innocemment Saria.

- Je viens de France. Là-bas il y avait une école de sorcellerie, mais elle a été détruite par Voldemort cet été. Du coup me voilà ! récita Ginny en gardant une certaine assurance trompeuse.

Elle remarqua que beaucoup de têtes s'étaient tournées dans sa direction, ce qui la fit légèrement rosir.

- Euh quoi, j'ai de la salade entre les dents ?

C'est Kaitlin qui lui répondit

- Très peu de gens ont le courage de prononcer le nom de tu-sais-qui.

- Oh, fit Ginny en se mordant la lèvre, je pense surtout qu'il n'a pas fait autant parler de lui là-bas qu'ici. Je n'ai pas grandi dans la peur de ce nom.

Les moins curieux se contentèrent de cette explication et retournèrent à leurs repas, ce qui soulagea Ginny.

- Alors tu es française ? Tu parles drôlement bien anglais, on n'entend pas du tout ton accent ! la complimenta Lily

- Oui, ma mère est française, mais mon père est né en Angleterre et avec lui je parlais l'anglais, mentit Ginny.

- Ce qui explique ton nom de famille, ajouta Saria.

- C'est ça, sourit difficilement la jeune Weasley.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les gens fassent autant attention à tout. Elle se promit de prendre garde à ce qu'elle dirait avec elles.

Quelques personnes se présentèrent à la nouvelle, mais elle ne retint que très peu de prénoms. De toute façon, Dumbledore trouverait rapidement un moyen pour qu'elle retourne à son époque, elle en était persuadée, ça ne servait donc à rien de se lier à ces gens qui, elle s'en rendit compte, pourraient finalement être ses parents.

Elle fit le calcul, mais en l'année où elle se trouvait ceux-ci avaient quitté Poudlard depuis environ dix ans déjà. Aucune chance de les voir ici. Elle aurait aimé revoir son père, il lui manquait énormément.

Tout le monde avait commencé à manger alors elle en fit de même. L'ambiance était plutôt calme et détendue, lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre. Lily grommela quelque chose comme « ils peuvent pas s'arrêter de temps en temps » qu'elle ne comprit pas et se retourna vers la table des serpentards. Ginny eut un sourire incrédule en les voyants. Ils étaient tout à fait normaux, mis à part leurs visages habituellement froids qui s'étiraient d'un énorme sourire. On voyait qu'ils s'énervaient à ne pas réussir à reprendre une expression neutre, quelque chose, un sort peut-être, les en empêchait. Les voir ainsi les rendait ben moins effrayants. Ginny parcourut la table en riant légèrement devant le spectacle mais s'arrêta net lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru croiser ici. Un jeune homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras… Le voir sourire était tellement rare qu'elle se demanda si c'était vraiment lui, ça modifiait totalement son visage.

- Severus ? murmura-t-elle surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Lily en haussant un peu la voix pour qu'elle l'entende par-dessus le brouhaha qui s'était formé.

- Oh rien… fit Ginny gênée d'avoir pensé tout haut. Je pensais juste qu'ils avaient l'air beaucoup moins durs comme ça !

- Oui c'est vrai, avoua Lily, mais la plupart de leurs blagues sont toujours centrées sur certains serpentards et pas très intelligentes. Après ça, ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant s'il y a des guerres inter-maisons.

- « Leurs » blagues ? demanda Ginny confuse.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas encore parlé des Maraudeurs ! s'exclama Saria

_« Les Maraudeurs !?»_

- Ce sont, continua Saria, les quatre farceurs les plus populaires de Poudlard.

- Ils ne sont pas seulement populaires grâce à leurs blagues, ajouta sombrement Kaitlin.

- Ouais, fit Lily, Potter et Black se prennent pour des Don Juan… ils ont toutes les midinettes du château à leurs pieds. Remus aussi, mais soit il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte, soit il n'en profite pas lui.

Ginny crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de ses orbites tellement elle les écarquillait. Elle se souvenait maintenant ! Lily Evans était enfaite Lily Potter! Elle était entrain de taper la discutions avec la future mère décédée d'Harry… c'était complètement dingue !

Heureusement, les trois amies étaient parties dans une conversation animée et elles ne remarquèrent pas l'air ahuri de Ginny.

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était qu'un crétin prétentieux et rien de plus, affirma Lily sous les sourires entendus des deux autres.

- Je suis certain que c'est de moi que tu parles Lily-Jolie ! fit une voix juste à côté de Ginny.

Celle-ci sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu arriver le jeune homme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son cœur manqua un battement. Merlin, il lui ressemblait tellement ! Les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés impossibles à démêler, la peau légèrement dorée, les lunettes, les mêmes traits, le même sourire… seuls leurs yeux les rendaient différents en somme.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait du avoir l'air complètement en adoration devant le garçon… mais il ressemblait tellement à Harry !

- Salut, je suis James Potter, fit la copie de Harry en souriant.

- Ginny Lewis, dit-elle inutilement.

Elle se demandait où étaient les trois autres maraudeurs. Harry lui en avait parlé et elle s'étonnait de ne pas les voir tous les quatre collés ensemble.

- Tu te plais en Angleterre, Ginny ? fit James sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ecoute, Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de visiter… tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que les cheminées y sont très propres !

Ils rirent.

Le repas se passa sans anicroches, sauf Lily qui envoyait régulièrement quelques piques à James. Mais ça semblait assez courant, puisque personne ne s'en préoccupait.

A la fin du repas, Lily, en tant que préfète, prit en charge les première années tandis que Kaitlin et Saria montraient le chemin à Ginny qui fit mine de ne pas connaitre le château comme sa poche.

Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir et Ginny vit qu'une malle à son nom y avait été déposée.

_« Heureusement qu'il y a pensé, ça aurait été louche que j'arrive ici sans aucune affaire.. »_

Elle l'ouvrit et trouva un pyjama qu'elle enfila, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit qui lui était attribué et s'endormit aussitôt, dans un sommeil mouvementé.


	3. Rencontres fracassantes

**_Hey You!_**

**_Voici le 3e chapitre de ma toute première histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

**_Comme je le disais, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, j'adore ça D  
_**

**_Merci a __Priscilla_**** _pour ma 2e review, ce fut très constructif je dois dire XD Je rigole, ça me fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, j'espère juste que vous avez du plaisir à lire!_**

**_J'essaierai de poster la suite dans une semaine,_**

**_Bisouxxx_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Rencontres fracassantes**

Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent peuplés de souvenirs douloureux, la jeune fille se réveillait sans cesse pour se rendormir aussitôt et replonger dans les démons de son passé. Ginny avait prit l'habitude d'avaler une potion sans rêves chaque nuit. Sauf que celle qu'elle prenait en 1999 était une potion améliorée qui n'entrainait pas de dépendance. Celle qu'on trouvait vingt ans plus tôt était très dangereuse si elle était prise régulièrement. Du coup Ginny ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de rester réveillée jusqu'au matin, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

La voix de joyeuse de Saria réveilla les filles de sa chambre, peut-être même toute la tour Gryffondor. Elle chantonnait un air inconnu de Ginny, certainement inventé vu les paroles dignes d'un enfant de quatre ans.

- La rentrée, la rentrée, les oiseaux ils chante, le soleil il brille lalala, c'est joli..

Le problème, c'est que si elle avait la voix qui porte, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait une voix harmonieuse… Les autres filles la visaient avec leurs oreillers, mais Saria arrivait à tous les éviter.

Ginny les laissa se préparer et traina un peu encore dans son lit. Si Saria existait bel et bien, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle se trouvait vraiment coincée dans le passé... Elle gémit et se leva difficilement. Il ne restait que deux filles dans la chambre qui avaient toutes deux mis un oreiller sur leur tête. La jeune rousse pouffa et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une bonne douche froide qui la réveilla, attacha négligemment ses cheveux avec une pince et se revêtit de sa robe de sorcière.

Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers menant à la salle commune et retrouva Lily, Kaitlin et saria.

- Salut la marmotte, la salua Saria en souriant.

La rentrée ne faisait pas partie des choses qui pouvaient baisser le moral des gens comme elle..

- On t'attendait, fit Lily en lui souriant, mais un peu moins enthousiasme tout de même…

Kaitlin, quant à elle, la salua d'un signe de tête, ne perdant pas son air impassible.

Que les trois filles l'aient attendue lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit un peu moins seule dans ce monde inconnu.

Un moment plus tard, elles arrivèrent à la grande salle où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Les quatre filles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et à la fin du repas, le professeur MacGonagall leur distribua leur emploi du temps. En voyant le sien, Ginny soupira: le matin même elle avait histoire de la magie et divination. Deux branches qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement.

- Montre, fit Saria en lui prenant la feuille des mains sans gêne apparente. Ah, on est ensemble en histoire de la magie… tu verras le professeur Binns n'est pas franchement fascinant. Si ça se trouve, il est mort d'ennui à cause de sa voix tellement monocorde, rit-elle, c'est un fantôme, ajouta-t-elle pour Ginny.

Les jeunes filles rirent.

- Par contre, continua Lily, on n'est pas avec toi en divination. Aucune de nous trois n'a pas pris cette option.

- Est-ce que le prof est du genre a prédire la mort de ses élèves à chaque cours? demanda Ginny, désespérée de tomber sur une nouvelle ___Trewlaney__._

- Il parait que c'est un cas… tu pourras juger par toi-même, rit Lily.

Les trois amies partir dans une conversation dans laquelle Ginny n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Elle se leva donc discrètement et sortit de la grande salle. Elle se balada dans les couloirs familiers en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Cette école était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Au moins elle, n'avait pas changé. En voyant que l'heure de son cours approchait, elle se dirigea vers la salle en croisant des gens inconnus. Tellement de gens inconnus. Elle marchait distraitement lorsque James Potter apparut à ses côtés avec un autre jeune homme.

- Hey Ginny. Tu vas où comme ça?

Ginny se maudit. Elle n'était pas sensée connaitre les couloirs de Poudlard par cœur…

- Salut James. Je cherchais les toilettes et je me suis perdue je crois…

James regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur.

- Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps d'y passer avant le cours.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me montrer où se trouve la salle d'histoire de la magie? lui demanda-t-elle

Si James était septique quant à son excuse un peu tirée par les cheveux, il n'en montra rien.

- Bien sûr. De toute façon on a cours avec toi. Toutes les 7e années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle le suivent.

Ginny posa alors son regard sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait James et eut un peu de peine à le reconnaitre.

- Au fait, fit James en suivant son regard, je te présente Remus Lupin, le maraudeur de Serdaigle.

«_Tiens, je pensais qu'ils étaient les quatre à Gryffondor…»_

- Enchantée, fit Ginny, je crois que je n'ai pas passé assez inaperçu hier pour que j'aie à me présente aussi.

Il rit gentiment en retour. Il était tellement différent de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de son époque. Pas de vieilles robes déchirées, pas de cheveux commençant à virer vers le gris, Bien qu'il ait l'air un peu fatigué, c'était surtout son sourire et sa sérénité qui ressortaient de lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être aussi séduisant.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement et arrivèrent devant la salle au moment ou le prof entrait.

Le fantôme ne remarqua bien entendu rien du tout lorsque les trois jeunes retardataires allèrent s'assoir rapidement.

James et Remus s'étaient mis à côté et il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule place pour Ginny. Au fond, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de ce dernier.

- Salut, fit-il en parlant doucement, Je suis William Johnson.

- Ginny Lewis.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

Elle ne put que lui sourire en retour, il faisait partie de ce gens qui ont le sourire communicatif. Pourtant, il avait un physique assez quelconque… Les cheveux bruns en brosse, des yeux marron, mais il avait du charme, ce n'était même pas discutable.

Il semblait assez ouvert et mit tout de suite Ginny à l'aise. Pendant le cours, ils n'écoutèrent pas beaucoup, comme la plupart des élèves, et parlèrent un peu ensemble. Elle découvrit un Serdaigle très sympathique. Dans certains moments, il lui rappelait Hermione. Intelligent, posé et calme, avec une lueur qui brillait dans les yeux. Sauf que son amie n'aurait jamais accepté de ne pas suivre un cours, aussi ennuyant soit-il. Son cœur se serra légèrement en pensant à son amie, tandis qu'elle balayait certaines images qui lui venaient à l'esprit comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au passé.

A la fin du cours, Elle se sépara du jeune homme et alla rejoindre Lily Saria et Kaitlin.

- Je dois aller en divination, mais… je ne sais pas où est la salle, mentit Ginny

- Tu n'as qu'à suivre Potter et Remus, ils ont pris divination eux-aussi.

Ginny tourna la tête et les vit disparaitre au bout d'un couloir.

- Ok, merci Lily, à plus tard les filles!

Elle savait très bien où se trouvait la tour d'astronomie, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle devait jouer son rôle de parfaite petite nouvelle ignorante.

Elle rattrapa les deux garçons un peu plus loin en courant.

- Tiens, Ginny? fit James en souriant amusé.

- Ca ne vous gène pas de m'accompagner en divination? Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre de nouveau, sourit-elle innocemment.

Remus la regarda étrangement, comme si il tentait de la décrypter, ce qui lui valut un frisson. Il ne manquerait plus que ses sens ultradéveloppés de loup-garou ne décèlent quelque chose de bizarre en elle!

Ils acceptèrent sans problème et James fit la conversation durant tout le trajet. C'était un vrai moulin à paroles. Cela faisant une différence en plus avec Harry, qui lui était très introverti. Elle se rendit compte avec douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose sans qu'Harry n'apparaisse régulièrement.

Arrivés dans la minuscule salle de la plus haute tour d'astronomie, Ginny se fit la réflexion que ça n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps… sans compter l'odeur d'encens en moins.

- Vous nous présentez pas? fit une voix rieuse qui la tira de ses contemplations.

Elle posa son regard sur celui qui venait de parler et vit un jeune homme au visage fin, les yeux bleus teintés de gris et les cheveux noirs mi-longs. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle qualifia d'éclatant colgate total blancheur ou bien simplement … superficiel.

- Sirius Black, pour vous servir mademoiselle.

- Enchantée, fit-elle simplement.

Lui non plus, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé ainsi, c'était loin de l'image qu'elle avait retenu de l'homme tout juste sorti d'Azkaban. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait faire tourner les têtes… en même temps son air de suffisance constamment accroché sur son visage le rendait moins attirant aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait horreur des prétentieux. Malefoy Junior lui avait largement suffit.

Mais quelqu'un à côté du jeune Black attira son attention. Un autre garçon, plus petit que les trois autres. Il avait de petits yeux enfoncés et brillants, des cheveux châtains, les joues rondes et en voyant qu'elle le regardait, il sourit à pleines dents… dents qui méritaient un bon traitement d'après elle.

Elle eut peur de deviner son identité.

- Et moi c'est Peter, Peter Pettigrew, se présenta le dernier des maraudeurs.

Son sang se glaça.

- Salut, fit Ginny incapable de dire quelque chose de plus. Elle dut contrôler ses émotions, ayant la folle envie de se ruer sur le futur traitre et l'étrangler avec ses propres mains… mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être même pas encore à la solde de Voldemort à cette époque-ci.

- Tu viens de France, c'est ça, demanda Sirius.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit-elle en souriant gentiment.

_«Tout le monde sait que les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard…»_

- Tu n'étais pas à Beauxbatons? demanda Pettigrew

- Non, j'étais dans une petite école de sorcellerie pas très connue.

- Comment cela se fait-il que Voldemort s'en soit prit à elle alors? demanda Sirius

Peter fit les gros yeux et frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noire ainsi que quelques personnes autour. En effet, Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné du fait qu'il parlait assez fort et que la plupart des gens autour d'eux entendent leur conversation. Ce n'était apparemment pas un type discret.

Le prof entra à ce moment là, ce qui coupa court à la conversation. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs, Ginny aurait deux heures pour chercher un mensonge à raconter.

Elle s'assit à une table libre, à côté d'une fille de poufsouffle et le cours débuta. Le professeur de divination, M. Mhabool semblait plutôt normal à première vue, mais Ginny eut le loisir de s'apercevoir pendant les deux heures de cours qu'il avait certaines lubies et semblait légèrement dérangé par moments… des sortes de spasmes. C'était assez effrayant et elle regrettait presque _Trewlaney_.

En sortant de cours, le seul mot qu'elle put lâcher fut:

- Ouf…

- Alors, comment tu as trouvé Dr Maboul? rit James qui se trouvait à côté d'elle sans qu'elle sache comment.

- Un peu spécial j'avoue… répondit la jeune fille

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit manquer un battement au pauvre cœur de Ginny.

_«Ce n'est **pas** Harry.»_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle balaya bien rapidement.

C'était l'heure du repas de midi. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor.

Ginny en s'asseyant croisa le regard de William à qui elle fit un petit signe de la main en souriant.

- Ehh t'as une touche on dirait, lui glissa malicieusement Sirius.

Ginny roula des yeux. Ca risquait d'être joyeux de supporter un Sirius Black aussi gamin…

- Les mecs, commença James avec un sourire en coin, cette année on va leur foutre leur raclée à ces serpentards de malheur!

- Que tu crois, continua Sirius sur le même air. Ca fait des années qu'on vous bat, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer mon pote!

Remus soupira, apparemment habitué à ce genre de provocations, Peter ne dit rien mais se mit à manger.

Ginny quant à elle était larguée. Sirius Black… à Serpentard?

- Par contre, sans notre légendaire attrapeur on n'est pas vraiment avantagés… remarqua pensivement James

- Vous allez perdre Jamesie, fit Sirius en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Remus soupira de nouveau, et Peter… mangeait toujours.

- Il vous manque un attrapeur? se renseigna Ginny.

- Tu connais le quidditch? demanda Sirius visiblement surpris.

- Bien sur que je connais le quidditch, fit Ginny sans départir de son sourire, bien qu'un peu agacée par le sous-entendu.

- Oui, répondit James, on cherche un attrapeur aussi bon que Dubois qui a fini Poudlard cette année. Je pense faire des qualifications cette semaine… Peut être vendredi, je pense qu'il faut commencer les entrainements rapidement.

- Génial, je viendrai! Fit Ginny ravie à l'idée de monter sur un balai à nouveau.

Un ange suivit sa déclaration tandis que quelques regards hilares se braquaient sur elle.

- Ginny, lui expliqua gentiment Peter, les filles ne jouent **pas**au Quidditch…

- Pardon? s'écria Ginny, faisant sursauter le pauvre Peter qui semblait avoir un cœur fragile et il renversa la moitié de son jus de citrouille sur la table.

- Ben oui, lâcha Sirius, c'est un sport d'hommes!

Ginny était tout simplement sidérée de la mentalité des gens à cette époque.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une règle qui l'interdit aux filles?

- Non, mais… commença James.

- Alors où est le problème? Je me présenterai pour le poste et on verra bien si je vaux aussi bien qu'un gars, dit-elle agacée.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle fourra du pain dans sa bouche, pour clore la discussion. Et dissuada toute personne de prendre la parole d'un regard menaçant.

Les autres autour d'eux revinrent à leurs propres conversations et ils se remirent à manger.

Ginny leva les yeux vers les maraudeurs et vit Remus qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Contente de son coup, elle mâcha fièrement son pain, qu'elle avala avec un peu trop d'ardeur peut-être, parce que ça ne passa pas très bien et elle s'étrangla à moitié avec.

Remus lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille et le lui tendit alors qu'elle toussait, le visage rouge.

- Merci Remus, fit-elle entre deux crises de toux.

- Hum, pense à manger quelque chose de moins gros la prochaine fois que tu veux faire forte impression, fit Sirius qui se retenait mal de rire.

Ginny rougit encore plus si c'était possible et l'Avada Kedavra du regard

- Très-drôle, articula-t-elle

Sirius ne tint plus et éclata de rire, vite suivi par James et Peter. Seul Remus eut l'obligeance de ne sourire que largement.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… riez seulement, dit Ginny, mais que ceux qui ont osé prétendre que les filles ne savaient pas jouer au Quidditch viennent seulement vers moi… je leur ferai avaler leur balai!

- Eh bien essaie donc, ça pourrait être divertissant, fit une voix doucereuse.

La voix froide et trainante lui décrocha un frisson.

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et fit face à…

- Drago?! s'exclama-t-elle effarée.

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux.

- Un dragon? se moqua le jeune homme. Je vois que la population des gryffondors ne s'améliore toujours pas. On y ajoute des dégénérés en plus des idiots incapables et pittoresques.

Ginny comprit sans mal qu'elle se trouvait en réalité face au père de son camarade de classe.

- Je te remercie pour le compliment, dit-elle, mais bien que je sois navrée de te contredire, les femmes savent jouer au quidditch. L'argent et les muscles ne font pas tout, parfois l'intelligence nous rend de grands services... tu devrais te renseigner, peut-être que ça s'achète quelque part? fit-elle en lui souriant diplomatiquement.

- Tu te prends pour qui, siffla-t-il, tu peux être sûre que mon p-

- … père me le fera payer espèce de sale sang de bourbe? continua Ginny à sa place avec un air innocent.

Le blond plissa légèrement ses yeux, brûlants de colère, son visage encore plus pale que d'habitude… si c'était possible. Il gardait toutefois cette sorte de noblesse froide et rigide. Digne d'un vrai Malefoy.

Il ne répondit rien, seulement le message que son regard lui faisait passer était très clair. On ne s'attaque pas à un Malefoy sans rien espérer en retour. Le blond majestueux s'éloigna à grands pas et Ginny s'affala sur son banc en perdant peu à peu contenance.

- Eh bien, souffla Sirius, tu l'as sérieusement remit en place cet enfoiré!

- Tu as fait fort, dit Remus sérieusement.

L'air grave de Remus lui fit réaliser qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Ce n'était pas Drago! C'était un homme cruel, manipulateur, et surtout dangereux. En plus elle s'était promis de ne pas faire entendre parler d'elle et à présent toute la table des lions l'observait en chuchotant. Elle aurait pu voir que les autres tables faisaient de même si elle avait regardé autour d'elle.

- Félicitations quand même, fit Sirius en lui lançant un de ses sourires éclatants qui firent tourner de l'œil plusieurs filles autour de lui.

- En tous cas, on peut dire que t'es pas banale toi comme fille! s'exclama James l'œil rieur.

Leur ami loup-garou les regarda d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que Peter s'était figé depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy. Ce mec était vraiment trouillard… presque autant que le chien d'Hagrid, pensa Ginny, tout en se demandant ce qu'un garçon comme lui faisait avec des types comme James et Sirius ou Remus.

Un hiboux arriva devant Ginny et laissa tomber une lettre devant elle.

_«Mlle Lewis, je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau. Je vous y attendrai vers 20h._

_Dumbledore »_

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, mais le vieil homme était en pleine conversation avec son collègue de botanique.

La jeune fille mit rapidement le mot dans sa poche et se remit à manger. Se pouvait-il que le directeur ait entendu sa discussion avec Malefoy ? Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre. Elle se souvenait très bien lui avoir promit de se faire le plus discrète possible.

- Tout va bien? demanda gentiment Remus.

- Oui, se força-t-elle à sourire.

C'était dur de ne pouvoir parler à personne de sa situation.

- Un admirateur secret? demanda malicieusement James.

- Non, rit-elle en pensant à Albus Dumbledore en tant qu'admirateur secret, C'est une convocation avec le directeur, dit-elle.

Elle aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi sur des amis imaginaires qui lui envoyaient du courrier, mais non… elle disait trop la vérité pour son propre bien parfois….

- Oui, je me disais aussi que c'était étrange, vu que c'est une chouette de l'école, remarqua Remus.

… ou pas.

- Mais dis-moi Ginny, fit Sirius conspirateur, comment cela se fait-il que TU sois convoquée chez le directeur le premier jour de cours alors que nous, on n'a encore jamais réussi?

Ils rirent.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ginny, je suppose parce que je suis nouvelle dans l'école et pour savoir si tout se passe bien? Répondit-elle.

Les quatre amis se jetèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

Raté.

Ginny fit ensuite la découverte de son enseignant en potions, qui n'était autre qu'Horace Slughorn, son propre professeur de potions lors de ses deux dernières années. Le petit homme, chauve et bouffi n'avait pas changé. Même sa moustache qui faisait furieusement penser à un morse était déjà là!

Le cours se passa incroyablement bien si l'on comparait aux cours passés avec Rogue. Ce dernier avait toujours détesté tout ce qui se rapportait aux Weasley et Ginny n'avait pas fait d'exception. Ses cours de potions étaient un vrai calvaire. Ce qui l'avait fait continuer les potions était d'avoir changé de professeur, elle n'avait pas vraiment de don pour cette matière, mais elle avait prévu de faire des études pour être Médicomage. Les potions étaient la principale matière abordée durant celles-ci.

La jeune fille avait longtemps voulu être auror, pour pouvoir défendre et se battre contre Voldemort ou ses partisans. Mais c'était un métier risqué et elle n'avait pas voulu être la cause de chagrin en plus pour sa mère. Elle avait donc décidé en rentrant en 7e année que si elle le pouvait, elle serait Médicomage.

Elle pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une grande maladresse, c'est pourquoi elle écoutait attentivement toutes les instructions que donnait le professeur Slughorn. Lily, à côté d'elle paraissait très attentive aussi. Ginny avait remarqué que leur professeur adorait la jeune fille. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des éloges lorsqu'elle posait une question ou qu'elle prenait la parole. Bien sûr elle était vraiment douée, mais au bout d'un moment c'était fatiguant… Lily, elle-même semblait exaspérée.

Le soir, à 20h pile elle se retrouva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, fit Ginny.

- Nom prénom âge, formula la gargouille

Elle se retint de ricaner.

- Weasley Ginny 18 ans, chuchota-t-elle

- C'est correct, lâcha-t-il presque déçu avant de la laisser passer.

Elle était la seule avec Dumbledore à connaitre Ginny Weasley. Dans ce «monde», tout le monde l'avait découverte sous Lewis.

Elle frappa deux petits coups à la porte qui furent suivis aussitôt d'un «Entrez» sonore.

Elle entra donc, refermant la porte derrière elle et prit place devant le vieil homme comme il le lui demanda.

- Ginny, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que je me suis un peu renseigné sur les failles temporelles.

- Ah, alors?

- Eh bien, je suis navré de vous apprendre cela, mais elles ne sont pas contrôlables. Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut pas en provoquer une à l'aide d'une incantation ou d'un sort…

- Donc, fit Ginny dépitée, je risque de ne pas rentrer chez moi avant un moment.

- Oui, fit Dumbledore visiblement désolé, cependant je peux tout faire pour me renseigner sur la date et le lieu de la prochaine. Je devrais pouvoir faire ça avec l'aide d'un vieil ami John Time. C'est lui-même qui a crée les remonteurs de temps et connait un rayon sur ce sujet.

Ginny acquiesça, le cœur gros.

- Vous savez en attendant, vous ne devez absolument rien dévoiler du futur, sans quoi tout serait chamboulé! Il y a une trop grande durée de temps entre votre époque et la notre… C'est bien pour cela qu'un remonteur dans le temps ne peut revenir une courte durée dans le passé. Une infime modification ici et votre époque pourrait être totalement bouleversée, nous pourrions créer un chaos inter-temps.

- Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien à personne, affirma Ginny.

- Je sais bien que vous êtes tout à fait sincère en prononçant ces mots, mais j'ai pensé à un sort très ancien. Il pourrait vous empêcher de divulguer quelque chose par mégarde. Ca n'est absolument pas dangereux pour vous et…

- D'accord, j'accepte, le coupa la jeune fille.

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore surpris. Il devait avoir préparé toute une liste d'arguments apparemment.

L'homme barbu se leva et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il s'approcha de Ginny et posa le bout de son bout de bois sur le front de la rousse. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença un long monologue dans une langue inconnu de la jeune fille.Ensuite il ferma les yeux et se concentra si fortement qu'une goute de sueur vint se former sur le front du vieillard.

Il rouvrit les yeux et Ginny eut un brusque mal de tête suivit d'un haut le cœur qui la fit haleter. Sa vue se troubla un instant puis tout redevint à la normale.

Dumbledore s'était rassit derrière son bureau.

- Essayez.

- Je m'appelle Ginny -

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase et dire «je m'appelle Ginny Weasley», c'était comme si sa voix était partie d'un coup, sauf qu'en plus elle ne pouvait même pas formuler les mots silencieusement. Sa bouche refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir.

- Même avec du veritaserum, ce sort continuerait de fonctionner. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse vous l'enlever, dit Dumbledore, un brin fier de son travail.

- Une chance que vous n'allez pas mourir de sitôt alors, dit Ginny ironiquement.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda poliment Ginny

- Vous connaissez la date de ma mort n'est-ce pas?

Ginny acquiesça doucement de la tête.

- Le sort aurait du bloquer ce genre de phrases.. Mais tournée comme elle l'était, ça passait pour une phrase tout à fait anodine… On ne peut pas créer de sort intelligent..

Le vieil homme marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en se grattant le crane d'une main et le menton de l'autre… une posture dans laquelle qu'elle n'aurait pas cru voir un jour Albus Dumbledore.

- … donc que vous fassiez très attention à vos paroles.

- Bien sur, mais je suis déjà rassurée avec ce sortilège.

- Très bien. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit vous pouvez venir m'en parler, et s'il n'y a plus rien a dire, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir… il se fait tard, le couvre feu est largement dépassé.

_«21h30»_ put lire Ginny sur l'horloge derrière Dumbledore.

«_Définir "tard" et "largement dépassé" pour Albus Dumbledore…»_

- Merci professeur, sourit-elle.

Elle sortit du bureau du directeur sous ses yeux rassurants et marcha dans les couloirs devenus déserts.

Ginny se sentait un peu moins anxieuse, mais toujours plus oppressée. Elle aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour retourner à son époque.

Mais son époque était-elle vraiment mieux que celle-ci?


	4. Dignité

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voila le chapitre 4 comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain est prévu dans une semaine. _

_Merci à Mel925, sandra et Clem pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir =DD_

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!  
_

_Bisouxxx_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Dignité**

La première guerre contre Voldemort prit fin avec la naissance d'une cicatrice.

Seize ans plus tard, la seconde guerre avait commencé avec une attaque particulièrement monstrueuse sur des élèves, lors d'une sortie à pré-au-lard où quarante-cinq enfants avaient péri.

À Poudlard, des cours pour les étudiants des trois dernières années qui le voulaient avaient alors été rajoutés. Durant ces heures, les élèves étaient entrainés intensivement par des aurors expérimentés afin de se défendre en cas de besoin. Ginny se trouvait alors en sixième année et suivait ces cours avec acharnement tout comme Harry, Ron, ou Hermione. Le niveau de combat avait rapidement augmenté pour ceux qui recevaient une formation supplémentaire, mais par contre, leurs études passaient très souvent en second plan et beaucoup ne se levait le matin que pour s'entrainer en vue de la guerre qui approchait.

Le soir de Noël, Voldemort avait tenté de s'emparer du château. Cette nuit fut un vrai carnage, mais grâce aux connaissances acquises par les élèves, aux professeurs et aux aurors qui arrivèrent un peu plus tard, le mage noir ne réussit jamais à conquérir Poudlard.

Ceux ayant survécu à la bataille finale contre Voldemort et qui avaient loupé la moitié de leurs cours avaient eu la possibilité de refaire leur année complète. C'était donc la huitième année que Ginny passait au château.

Les problèmes pour la jeune fille arrivèrent le lendemain, lors de son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce jour là, tout commençait mal ; Elle s'était réveillée une demi-heure avant son réveil et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après, ce qui l'avait mis considérablement de mauvaise humeur. Pour continuer, l'eau chaude avait mystérieusement disparu des douches, Ginny soupçonnait une blague puérile des maraudeurs. Pendant le petit déjeuner, elle s'était renversé son jus de citrouille sur sa robe, et pour ne rien gâcher, la jeune rousse avait littéralement percuté Malefoy dans les couloirs. Ce qui en passant l'avait fait tomber à la renverse et elle allait certainement avoir un bleu mal placé dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Donc en entrant en cours de Défense contre les force du mal que les Gryffondors, précisons le, partageaient avec les Serpentards, elle ne s'attendait plus à pire. La jeune femme s'assit tranquillement à côté de Saria et le professeur débuta son cours. Mrs Anderson, était une femme assez forte et imposante dans son genre.

- Aujourd'hui, fit-elle, pour votre premier cours de l'année et notre premier cours ensemble, je vais vous tester et voir un peu à quel niveau chacun de vous se trouve. Ce n'est pas pour vous rabaisser, je veux simplement voir où est-ce que je devrais vous faire le plus travailler, expliqua Mrs Anderson.

Jusqu'ici rien de bien méchant.

- Vous allez vous mettre par deux, mais je ne veux pas que vous restiez entre maisons. Un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, ordonna-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que Ginny Lewis se retrouva face à un Lucius Malefoy au sourire effrayant.

- Bien Mr Malefoy, le complimenta le professeur je vois que vous prenez de bonnes initiatives.

Peu à peu des couples se formèrent en ronchonnant. Ginny eut notamment le loisir de voir Sirius se mettre avec James. Bah oui, ça les arrangeait bien, eux, ce mélange entre maisons. Et Lily et Severus se rejoignirent en s'échangeant un sourire furtif… est-ce que ces deux-là avaient été proches ?

- Tu es prête à mordre la poussière j'espère, la coupa Malefoy dans ses pensées avec sa voix doucereuse.

- On verra bien, répondit simplement Ginny.

- Très bien, coupa Mrs Faon, nous allons d'abord tester vos méthodes de désarmement et de défense contre l'expelliarmus.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est vraiment du niveau des ASPIC … » pensa ironiquement Ginny.

Malefoy abordait déjà un fin sourire que Ginny se promit de lui faire ravaler.

- A trois les serpentards lancent le sort. Un, deux… trois ! fit la prof.

Des « expelliarmus » fusèrent de tous les côtés. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il regardait Ginny avec un regard polaire. Soudain il s'écria sans prévenir:

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort était puissant, mais Ginny savait que Malefoy n'était encore qu'un aspirant mangemort. Il n'était qu'à la moitié de sa puissance.

Elle ne fit que reculer d'un pas et ne laissa pas sa baguette s'échapper pour autant.

- Très impressionnant, Miss.. ? demanda Mrs Anderson.

- Lewis, répondit Ginny.

- Eh bien, Miss Lewis, vous faites gagner dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir parfaitement contré ce sort.

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et vit avec étonnement que la plupart des autres n'avaient soit plus leur baguette, soit avaient été projetés plus loin et atterri sur des matelas disposés pour l'occasion.

Seulement peu d'entre eux avaient encore leur baguette en main. En réalité tous avaient appris à jeter le sort, mais aucun ne savait s'en protéger.

Ginny rougit tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle devrait vraiment être plus discrète dans le futur, si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Leur professeur leur fit ensuite échanger les rôles et Ginny ne mit pas toute se puissance dans son sort. Elle réussit tout de même à attraper la baguette de Malefoy qui était franchement furieux de son échec. Lui qui était si sûr de lui au début du cours.

Ensuite le professeur leur demanda de lui montrer leur Patronus . Ginny se mordit la lèvre. C'était un sort qu'elle redoutait, car depuis la guerre elle n'avait plus jamais réussi à en former un. Elle fut quelque peu rassurée de voir que presque tous les Serpentards n'y arrivaient pas. Ou plutôt qu'aucun n'essayaient vraiment. Pas si étonnant lorsqu'on savait de quel côté ils se trouvaient. Eux n'avaient aucun souci avec les détraqueurs puisqu'ils étaient secrètement à la solde de Voldemort, déjà à cette époque.

Elle ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu, puisqu'elle avait tellement bien réussi l'exercice précédent, tout le monde s'attendait à voir un animal argenté magnifiquement imposant sortir de sa baguette. Elle lança le sort, mais seulement quelques filaments argentés s'échappèrent du bout de sa baguette.

- Eh bien, eh bien, miss Lewis ? fit interrogativement Mrs Anderson, Vous exécutez parfaitement le mouvement de baguette et je n'ai rien à redire de l'intonation et la prononciation de votre sort… N'y a-t-il aucun souvenir assez joyeux dans votre vie pour que vous vous en serviez ? la taquina-t-elle.

Le silence de la jeune fille suivit cette question, faisant froncer les sourcils du professeur.

- Réessayez !

La rousse ne parvint pas à un résultat meilleur, par contre, une magnifique biche sortit de la baguette de Lily, James fit apparaitre un lion fier et impressionnant. Le renard malin que fit apparaitre Sirius la fit sourire. Mrs Anderson les félicita et regarda Ginny d'un air dépité. C'était celle qui y parvenait le moins bien.

XOxoXOxoXO

James avait averti les Gryffondors qu'il faisait passer des sélections pour le poste d'attrapeur. Ginny était bien décidée à y participer ! Elle se pointa donc au rendez-vous le vendredi, sous le regard ahuri de ses concurrents : cinq jeunes hommes musclés à souhait. La jeune femme se tendit un peu face aux sourires supérieurs et aux petits ricanements qu'ils s'échangeaient.

James arriva accompagné de l'équipe au complet ainsi que de quelques curieux qui s'installèrent dans les gradins.

Doit-on préciser que l'équipe était composée uniquement d'hommes ?

A ce moment là, Ginny, du haut de son mètre soixante-et-un vécu un grand moment de solitude féminine. Cependant elle tenta de ne pas se décomposer totalement et répondit au salut du jeune Potter par un sourire crispé.

Celui-ci, étant le capitaine de l'équipe leur distribua un balai à chacun et déposa une boite à terre.

Il se racla la gorge et le silence se fit presque immédiatement. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être influençables.

- Alors, déjà, je vous félicite tous d'avoir eu le courage de venir vous présenter. On ne prendra qu'un seul d'entre vous, celui… ou celle, ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin à Ginny qui n'en menait pas large, qui attrapera le vif d'or le plus rapidement et avec la meilleur technique de vol.

- Je commence, fit un grand brun imposant. Il croisa le regard de Ginny et haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

- Très bien, répondit James en ouvrant la boite.

Il attendit que le vif d'or ait disparu de leur champ de vision et donna le top de départ.

Le prétendant s'éleva aussitôt en l'air et commença à voler tout autour du terrain.

Ginny ferma les yeux et tenta de maitriser son stress. Sauf qu'elle se rendait compte que l'enjeu était énorme. Ce n'était pas simplement son honneur qu'elle mettait en jeu, mais celui de toutes les filles à Poudlard qui voulaient jouer au Quidditch. Elle était en quelques sortes leur porte parole… si elle voulait qu'elles ne soient plus rabaissées comme elles l'étaient, elle avait intérêt à assurer.

Elle se focalisa sur sa respiration et la régula du mieux qu'elle put en prenant des longues inspirations. Elle décontracta tous ses muscles, ce qui la rendit plus sereine et rouvrit les yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et une armoire à glace à passer. L'autre lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur et s'éleva avec aisance dans le ciel. Il fit preuve de beaucoup d'agilité et possédait une bonne maitrise de son balai, mais il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide d'après Ginny.

James tourna alors la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elle prit son balai, l'enfourcha et donna un coup de pied pour se retrouver dans les airs. Elle avait oublié ce que lui procurait comme sensations de voler, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas remontée sur un balai ! L'air frais venait frôler sa nuque dégagée et lui donnait des frissons. Le vide sous ses pieds… le danger… la liberté.

Elle s'éleva très haut et parcourut le ciel des yeux. Elle chercha quelques secondes et aperçut finalement le petit éclat doré si précieux.

L'adrénaline… voler c'était aussi comme si elle était avec Harry. C'était leur passion à tous les deux, ce qui les rapprochait encore.

La jeune fille s'élança en direction du vif d'or qui ne cessait de changer de directions, lui faisant courir quelques risques, et elle l'attrapa finalement, triomphante.

Elle redescendit à terre, le nez et les joues rougis par le froid et l'excitation, le poing bien serré autour de la petite balle.

James la regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

- Ça va Ginny ? Tu t'es blessée ?

- Non, non, ça va pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle avec une voix rauque qu'elle ne se reconnut pas.

- Tu pleures… répondit-il légèrement surpris par la question.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues, c'est le froid qui fait couler mes yeux c'est tout, menti-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré et enferma la petite balle dans la boite.

- Ok, dit-il plus fort, pour tout le monde, vous avez tous été très performants, on va délibérer avec toute l'équipe et on affichera le nom de celui qui sera pris demain matin.

Tout le monde était un peu déçu de ne pas savoir tout de suite la réponse, mais aussi soulagés d'avoir terminé le test. Ils allèrent au vestiaire des Gyffondor pour se doucher, en sueur

Ginny allait faire de même, mais elle vit avec un étonnement tinté d'agacement qu'il n'y avait pas de vestiaire pour les filles.

Elle hésita un peu, pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle alla dans le vestiaire vide des Serpentards. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et alluma le robinet de douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps endolori lui fit du bien et la détendit. C'est seulement là, qu'elle put se laisser aller. Ses larmes salées lui brûlaient les yeux et finissaient par se mêler à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer en public… elle devait être forte, elle détestait se sentir vulnérable.

Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre dans la pièce, faisant manquer un battement au cœur de la petite Ginny.

Elle prit précipitamment sa serviette, rouge de confusion devant un Sirius Black figé, la bouche ouverte.

- Que…qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici ? bégaya Ginny

- Heu, fit-il très intelligemment.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se trouver dans cette situation. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se reprit en lui expliquant :

- Je venais chercher mon balai pour aller voler un peu avec James.

- Ah.

Un ange passa, le brun se racla la gorge

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il

Ginny eut un petit rire nerveux :

- Eh bien je prenais ma douche…

- Ouais… pas bête, dit Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent et s'esclaffèrent devant le ridicule du moment. Sirius lui tourna le dos.

- Vas-y, tu peux t'habiller.

Ginny s'empressa d'obéir et enfila se habits propres, rouge comme une pivoine.

Ils sortirent ensuite, Sirius avec son balai dans les mains, et Ginny avec des habits sur le dos.

- C'était vraiment gênant, fit la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Ouais… on dira que j'ai rien vu, la rassura Sirius.

Ginny soupira, soulagée.

- Sauf que c'est pas vrai, glissa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ginny rougit violemment et le frappa à l'épaule.

- Espèce de pervers !

- Exhibitionniste !

- Eh ! fit Ginny outrée, t'as vu comment t'es entré !

- Et tu m'explique comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il y avait une Gryffondor dans les vestiaires des Serpentards ? répliqua Sirius.

- Mouais, concéda Ginny

- Et en plus qu'elle était toute nue, ajouta-t-il hilare.

- Merci de me faire me sentir beaucoup mieux Sirius, lacha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et marcher furieusement dans la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

Il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Attends, excuse-moi, fit-il penaud, j'exagère souvent, mais c'est ma manière à moi de ne pas montrer que je suis gêné…

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie devant son air de chien battu.

- C'est bon, oublie ça… allez, vas voler avec ton copain, le poussa-t-elle gentiment.

Il retrouva immédiatement le sourire et Ginny eut comme l'impression qu'elle s'était fait rouler.

- T'es sympa comme fille Ginny Lewis, fit-il en souriant en coin.

Elle secoua la tête en roulant des yeux et ils se séparèrent pour partir chacun de leur côté. Sauf qu'elle avait à peine fait cinq pas, qu'il cria :

- Et il n'y a pas que ton caractère qui est sympa!

- Sirius ! gronda-t-elle.

Mais il avait déjà disparu. Seul son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement résonnait dans les couloirs. La rousse gémit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_« Avec un peu de chance, demain il aura tout oublié et il ne remettra pas ça sur le tapis… »_

Ne lui en voulez pas, elle ne savait pas encore qui était vraiment Sirius Black...


	5. Alors je devrai mourir aussi

**_Heyou !!_**

**_Je voulais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'avoue que ça fait super plaisir d'en recevoir et savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire._**

**_= Critiquez-moi, j'adore ça. ^^_**

**_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira (pas trop long ?) Je posterai le prochain dans une semaine si tout va bien._**

**_Gros bisouxXx_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Alors je devrai mourir aussi.**

Le lendemain, à peine Ginny ouvrit un œil, après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rêve grâce à une potion, qu'elle s'éjecta de son lit et fonça hors de sa chambre. Elle dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, sans manquer de trébucher et terminer sur les fesses. Elle n'y fit pas attention, elle se releva d'un bond et fonça devant le panneau d'affichage qui se trouvait là. Elle dérapa devant et s'étala de tout son long

-Aie, lâcha-t-elle en se frottant le bas dos.

Elle se releva cependant rapidement et parcourut le tableau avec avidité. Ce qu'elle vit la fit presque retomber par terre… ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne vit pas ! En effet, le nom de l'attrapeur prit dans l'équipe des Gryffondor ne figurait nulle part!

C'est là que quelqu'un éclata de rire bruyamment. Ginny se retourna. Peut-être devrais-je préciser que ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, son pyjama de travers, les yeux encore à moitié endormis et avait une belle marque d'oreiller sur la joue droite… ou peut-être que non finalement… trop tard.

-James ? Vous avez choisi qui? demanda-t-elle un brin énervée.

Celui-ci riait encore devant le spectacle que venait de lui offrir la jeune rousse.

-Quoi ? Désolé, mais tu aurais vraiment du te voir, pouffa-t-il.

Celle-ci rougit mais décida d'ignorer la remarque.

-Tu avais dit que le nom de l'attrapeur serait affiché ce matin ! articula-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un débile profond.

-Oh, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux, on a dit que ce serait affiché ce matin… on n'a juste pas précisé quand, dit-il mesquinement.

-Excuse-moi, mais vous savez bien qui vous avez prit non ? fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, bien sûr. On voulait juste que tout le monde soit levé pour l'afficher, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

-James ! Arrête ton suspense à deux mornilles et dis-moi qui vous avez retenu !

-Qui ? demanda-t-il avec un air penseur, Ah tiens, je crois bien que j'ai oublié ! rit-il.

Ginny se retenait de le frapper lorsque Sirius fit son apparition.

-On t'entend rire à deux kilomètres Jamsie, fit-il remarquer nonchalamment.

En voyant le jeune brun, Ginny se rappela de la scène de la veille et rougit.

-Salut Ginny, la salua-t-il avec un large sourire qui ne disait rien qui ne vaille.

-Salut, fit-elle méfiante.

Elle haussa les sourcils, comme pour le prévenir : « si tu dis quelque chose sur ça je te jure que je t'étrangle ! ».

Il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'une tornade de cheveux roux débarqua.

-Mon Jamie, je crois que ton heure et arrivée, glissa Sirius à son ami.

-POTTER ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous réveilles tous un samedi matin à 7h30 pauvre demeuré! cria-t-elle.

- Lily calme-toi, fit James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et détournant les yeux pour ne pas rougir devant le spectacle devant ses yeux. Sa réaction fit sourire Ginny.

-Je crois, fit Sirius, que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été réveillés par le rire de James le sont maintenant par tes cris Lily-jolie.

Sirius, hilare se fit fusiller du regard. D'abord Lily, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas ce surnom, débile. Et James, parce qu'il estimait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir appeler _sa_ Lily comme ça.

Lily sembla alors remarquer la présence de Ginny et celle-ci ne sut lire la lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune Evans.

-Tu fous quoi là, toi ? questionna-t-elle.

-Ey, m'agresse pas ! J'ai rien fait moi… répliqua Ginny en levant les bras en signe d'innocence.

-J'adore quand tu t'énerves ma Lily, dit James. D'ailleurs tu es très jolie habillée comme ça, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin de dragueur.

Lily se figea en blanchissant. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, une nuisette qui laissait largement deviner ses formes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, plissa les yeux, fit un pas et donna une gifle retentissante au jeune homme.

-T'es vraiment…

Ne trouvant pas de mot pour le décrire, Lily fit volte face et retourna dans son dortoir.

Sirius donna une tape dans le dos du jeune homme.

-Alors, combien cette semaine ? demanda-t-il en riant.

James se mit à rire aussi, mais on sentait bien que c'était forcé. Sirius retourna lui-aussi dans son dortoir, non sans avoir fait un sourire suggestif à Ginny qui le foudroya du regard. James alla s'assoir sur le canapé en face du feu et couvrit son visage de ses mains en soupirant.

Ginny ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, déstabilisée par la réaction du jeune homme. Aussi elle décida de s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, et comme ça, il ressemblait plus que jamais à Harry. Encore un peu plus de sang qui coulait de son cœur... mais cette blessure cesserait-elle de se rouvrir un jour ? Elle se reprit et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de James.

-Hey espèce d'abruti, appela-t-elle.

James la regarda, étonné de la voir là.

-Tu crois m'avoir fait mal avec ton petit poing, fillette, sourit-il légèrement.

-Tu t'y prends vraiment mal James, lui répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le surnom.

Il haussa un sourcil :

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-De Dumbledore bien sûr, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Je suis mort de rire là, je le garde juste pour moi, fit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

-Je te parle de Lily.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, Elle me fait perdre tous mes moyens…

-Reste naturel. Et arrête de passer ta main dans tes cheveux ! le réprimanda-t-elle alors qu'il levait sa main pour les passer dans sa tignasse, Je suis sûr que ça l'énerve autant que moi.

-Facile à dire, répliqua-t-il, quand je suis face à elle je me sens tellement nul … j'ai l'impression que je n'existe pas pour elle.

-Alors tu préfère qu'elle te donne des claques ? fit Ginny incrédule.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de passer devant la personne que tu aimes jour après jour et que celle-ci ne te voie même pas, dit-il tristement.

Il en était vraiment dingue de sa Lily…

-Aie un peu de considération pour elle, si tu sors avec une fille, arrête de lui demander deux jours après si elle veut sortir avec toi… et arrête de la mettre sur un piédestal, traite là comme tu traiterais n'importe qui. Fais lui voir que tu n'es pas ce Potter orgueilleux et puérile, montre-lui le vrai James, celui que j'ai en face de moi maintenant ! Je suis persuadée que ce gars-là est quelqu'un de bien.

James ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, pendant que plusieurs personnes commençaient à descendre dans la salle commune.

-Je pense que tu dois avoir raison, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

-Je sais. J'ai toujours raison, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il secoua la tête en riant.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai raconté tout ça…

-Le plus important, c'est que maintenant tu souris, dit-elle en se levant, mais je n'oublie pas que je t'en veux toujours de ne pas m'avoir dit qui vous avez prit comme attrapeur.

-Comme attrapeuse, tu veux dire, corrigea-t-il.

-Ouais, tu m'as comprise, dit-elle en remontant dans son dortoir.

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte du sens de la réplique de son nouvel ami. Elle redescendit les marches en courant.

-Attends, tu veux dire que…

James n'avait pas bougé, sachant certainement qu'elle allait revenir.

- Miss Lewis, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors ! dit-il faussement solennellement.

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage de Ginny qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas lancer un cri de joie.

-Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et lui collant une bise sonore sur la joue. C'est à ce moment là que Kaitlin et Saria descendirent de leur dortoir, elles ne ratèrent donc rien du geste.

-Moi j'ai rien fait, tu l'as bien mérité, contra James en la serrant dans ses bras tout en riant.

Kaitlin en passant près d'eux fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Saria.

-Tu sais que des milliers de filles te tueraient rien que pour être à ta place, fit James.

-Ce genre de remarques aussi tu peux te les garder, railla Ginny.

Elle le remercia une dernière fois et remonta dans son dortoir pour s'habiller convenablement. Elle s'était rappelé qu'elle était en pyjama lorsqu'elle avait reçu plusieurs regards hilares sur elle.

XOxoXoX

Quelques jours passèrent, Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée la journée, à cause de ses nuits blanches.

Un jour, en histoire de la magie, le cours était comme à son habitude, soporifique, et la vue de Ginny devint de plus en plus floue, jusqu'à ce que le décor change complètement et qu'elle plonge comme chaque fois dans les hantises de son passé.

_Il faisait froid, horriblement froid. Et elle tremblait. Des cris partout autour d'elle retentissaient, des flashs fusaient de toute part, rouges, jaunes, mais aussi ceux que tout le monde redoutait, les verts._

_Autour d'elle c'était la folie. Des gens tombaient, d'autres s'acharnaient au combat… un vrai carnage. _

_Elle venait de mettre un homme masqué à terre avec l'aide de Luna, lorsque tout à coup, le silence se fut. Plus personne ne bougeait, tout le monde était comme tétanisé sur place, le regard rivé au même endroit. Un groupe s'était formé autour de deux cadavres. Plus personne ne pensait à s'entre-tuer, seuls ces corps, comme surhumains qui reposaient à terre les intéressaient._

_Ginny s'approcha plus lentement que normalement. Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle, elle croisait des regards émerveillés, des regards dégoutés, des regards tristes… toutes les émotions semblaient passer, et elle avançait toujours. Attirée, comme un aimant...mais au fond d'elle, elle savait._

_Elle poussa deux personnes pour voir ce qui attirait tant l'attention et ses jambes furent comme coupées sous elle lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur les cadavres._

_A quelques mètres d'elle gisait cet homme, non, ce monstre à face de serpent. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos sur ses lèvres… Voldemort était bel et bien mort._

_Mais à côté, bien plus innocent, un homme, jeune, reposait. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ressortait plus que jamais. Elle s'y attendait. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir. « Il vit en moi, Gin, dans ma cicatrice. Si on veut qu'il disparaisse pour de bon, alors je devrai mourir aussi. » Cette phrase résonnait cent fois dans la tête de la jeune fille en larmes effondrée sur le corps meurtrit de l'homme qui avait fait battre son cœur. Mais cet homme n'était plus là pour le faire … il n'était plus là, alors pourquoi vivait elle toujours ?_

_Et là, prostrée sur le visage de Harry Potter, un cri à vous glacer les entrailles, un refus de voir la vérité en face retentit._

-NON !

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Toute la classe la regardait avec de grands yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle devait faire peur à voir. D'immenses cernes sous les yeux, la peau plus blanche que celle d'un cadavre, les yeux rouges…

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

-Calme-toi, c'est moi, William, fit celui-ci.

-Pouvez-vous accompagner Miss Lewis prendre l'air, Mr Johnson, demanda le fantôme qui leur servait de professeur.

Elle avait vraiment dû attirer l'attention pour que le professeur Binns interrompe son cours.

-Bien sûr, viens, fit le Serdaigle en aidant la jeune fille à se lever, car elle était un peu confuse.

En passant devant les maraudeurs, elle put intercepter un regard inquiet de James et apercevoir un Sirius déconcerté.

William l'emmena dehors et l'air frais de fin de septembre lui fouetta le visage, la sortant de son état second. Ils s'assirent sur un banc juste à côté des portes du château.

-Ca va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

-Oui, sourit-elle légèrement, merci.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, lui sourit-il gentiment, si c'est pas indiscret, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as crié ? Je pense que ce n'était pas par rapport au discours de Binns…

-Non -Ginny eut un petit rire- ce n'était pas pour ça effectivement. J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar, dit-elle.

William la jaugea du regard un moment.

_« C'était pas un cauchemar… parce que ceux-ci sont sensés être le fruit de notre imagination. »_

-Tu t'es bien intégrée dans ta maison ? changea-t-il soigneusement de sujet

-Ouais, c'est dur de débarquer comme ça alors qu'on sait qu'ils se connaissent tous depuis six ans, mais tout le monde est très sympa.

-Surtout Potter hein ? fit William avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la Gryffondor étonnée.

-Il y a certaines rumeurs – il détourna les yeux – sur vous deux…

-Eh bien, elles sont fausses, s'agaça la jeune rousse, J'adore James, même si je le connais depuis peu, et ça s'arrête là.

-Eh Ginny ! cria quelqu'un.

-Quand on parle du loup, fit William en roulant des yeux – ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

-Tu nous as fait peur, fit James en arrivant vers eux accompagné des trois autres maraudeurs, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je me suis juste endormie c'est tout, dit-elle en minimalisant.

-« C'est tout » ? fit sceptiquement Remus

-On aurait dit que tu avais vu un mort, lança Sirius avec son tact habituel.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Et je vais bien !

Elle se leva pour confirmer ses dires et tituba malgré elle.

James la rattrapa :

-Je crois qu'on va t'amener à l'infirmerie, fillette, tu ne tiens pas sur tes deux jambes.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Potter, le menaça faiblement Ginny.

-Hou, ce que j'ai peur, fit James en avançant en direction de l'infirmerie.

William se posta de l'autre côté de la jeune Weasley et elle s'appuya de mauvaise grâce sur eux.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard hostile qui échappa à la rousse. Peut-être pour le mieux.

XoXOoxOOx

Ginny passa la nuit à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière la força à boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et le lendemain elle put reprendre les cours. Un soir, Dumbledore la convoqua dans son bureau pour lui parler.

-Entrez Miss Weasley, fit-il lorsqu'elle frappa trois coups à sa porte.

L'intéressée entra silencieusement et vint s'assoir face au vieil homme.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui ! J'ai pu parler à mon ami, John Time. Il m'a renseigné sur les failles temporelles…

-Alors ? demanda Ginny avec enjouement

-J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, continua l'homme à la barbe blanche et rousse.

-Ah ? fit Ginny perdant tout son enthousiasme.

-Une faille temporelle est due à un phénomène naturel. Une sorte de tremblement de terre comme les moldus l'appellent. La faille reste ouverte quelques heures. Après cela, elle se referme définitivement… et on ne peut pas prévoir quand va s'ouvrir une nouvelle. On sait juste que ce ne sera pas au même endroit.

Ginny s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec désespoir.

-Donc en gros on sait rien, gémit-elle, ni la date, ni le lieu de la prochaine faille temporelle… ça nous avance pas beaucoup.

-Je voulais aussi vous donner ceci – il lui tendit une bourse remplie d'un peu d'argent – vous en aurez besoin pour vous acheter des affaires personnelles. Et vous informer que les livres dont vous nécessitez pour les cours vous seront prêtés, vous n'avez donc pas de souci à vous faire de ce côté là.

« _Non, pas de ce côté-là…_ », pensa amèrement la jeune fille.

XoxOoxxoOX

Après son entrevue avec le directeur, elle rentra machinalement à la tour des Gryffondor. Les couloirs devenus déserts et sombres paraissaient bien plus effrayants que d' seule lumière venait des torches dispersées le long des murs et créaient des ombres inquiétantes. Ginny accéléra le pas, lorsqu'une voix la glaça sur place

-Tiens tiens… mais c'est la petite Ginny Lewis !

Ginny se tourna rapidement, bien qu'elle ait déjà reconnu la voix doucereuse appartenant aux Malefoy. Lucius se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla :

-Qu'elle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas vraiment au hasard avec toi Malefoy, fit la jeune Weasley en contrôlant les tremblements de sa voix, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, le couvre feu est dépassé.

Elle se retourna et allait s'éloigner à grands pas, mais il la rattrapa par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

-Lewis, Lewis, fit-il en s'amusant visiblement, personne ne se balade à cette heure-ci…

-Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

-Oh pardon pauvre petite chose, fit-il avec un sourire à glacer n'importe qui. Il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda très intelligemment Ginny qui paniquai pour de bon.

-Moi ? Rien… fit-il doucereusement. Juste te montrer que tu t'es permis certaines choses l'autre jour que je ne tolère pas.

Il la plaqua durement contre un mur froid, lui bloquant la respiration un instant, une main agrippée aux cheveux roux de la jeune fille et l'autre à côté de sa taille, rendant toute évasion impossible.

-Tu sais, même si tu restes une souillure, tu n'es pas si mal faite pour une sang de bourbe… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui léchant le lobe.

-Arrête, fit-elle d'une petite voix, complètement tétanisée.

-Silencio, dit-il sans sortir sa baguette. Oh non, petite Ginny, pas avant que tu assimile qu'on n'humilie pas un Malefoy comme tu l'as fait.

Ginny tenta de se défaire de sa poigne de fer, mais c'était peine perdue, et ses efforts semblaient l'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

Il passa sa main sous sa chemise et effleura la poitrine de la jeune fille. La rousse se crispa et fit une grimace de dégout sous ses attouchements. Il lâcha les cheveux de la jeune fille pour détacher sa ceinture et elle en profita pour lui donner un grand coup de genou bien placé. Tandis qu'il était plié en deux de douleur, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et détala dans les couloirs maintenant terrifiants de Poudlard . Elle n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de sa vie. Elle voulait crier à l'aide mais aucun sort de sortait de sa bouche. Si elle sortait sa baguette pour se jeter le contre sort, elle allait perdre du temps à coup sûr…

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et un long frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure blonde de Malefoy qui la suivait, un air furieux sur le visage. Il était loin, mais combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour la rattraper ? Pas beaucoup assurément. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était franchement pas très proche de son dortoir.

Elle bifurqua à droite et entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur. Elle allait tomber en arrière, mais deux bras la rattrapèrent par les hanches.

Elle se débattit violemment pour s'échapper de cette poigne de fer.

-Ginny, c'est Sirius, calme-toi, je vais pas te faire de mal !

La jeune fille se calma lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave et rassurante du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais se rappela qu'elle était rendue muette. Elle tira sa baguette et pointa sur elle-même.

_« Finite »_, prononça-t-elle mentalement.

-C'est Malefoy, il voulait… mais j'ai pu… m'échapper .. il .. il allait…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras par la taille

-Calme-toi, il te fera plus rien maintenant, tu es en sécurité.

-Mais, paniqua-t-elle, il me suivait !

A ce moment précis, Malefoy apparut. Son sourire glacial se fana quand il aperçut dans les bras de qui Ginny se trouvait, pour former un rictus plutôt effrayant.

-Eh bien, Black ? Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans mon chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Laisse la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait, fit Sirius sans lâcher la jeune fille.

-Elle m'a humilié, c'est largement suffisant, siffla Malefoy.

-Tu la toucheras pas, gronda Sirius

Un combat silencieux entre les yeux des deux Serpentards débuta. Ceux de Sirius étaient devenus noirs et Lucius fronçait si fort les sourcils qu'il violait la règle de l'impassibilité des Malefoy pour au moins cent ans.

Finalement le visage du blond redevint le masque de froideur si connu et il lâcha d'une voix trainante :

-Tu sais que tu vas le regretter Black, et tu le sais même très bien.

Et il s'en alla avec élégance.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda Ginny.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne se détendit que lorsque Malefoy eut disparut de son champ de vision. Il pencha la tête pour la regarda et lui sourit légèrement, sans artifices cette fois-ci, juste un sourire triste. Peut-être qu'elle aurait finalement préféré qu'il lui ressorte le sourire de l'orgueilleux que celui-ci. Ça lui rappelait trop le Sirius Black qu'elle avait connu, sortit de prison, la vie totalement détruite.

-Il n'insinuait rien, t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon, dit-il gentiment.

Elle soupira de soulagement et il se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours fermement contre lui. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle pour laisser une distance respectable entre eux deux. Alors que Ginny rougissait légèrement.

- Merci, dit-t-elle doucement.

-Je t'en prie, à quoi je servirais sinon ? Je suis né dans le but d'aller à la rescousse de jeunes damoiselles en détresse ! affirma-il tout en faisant une révérence plutôt ridicule.

La jeune Gryffondor sourit légèrement, il ne pouvait donc jamais être sérieux ?

Le maraudeur lança un regard furtif par la fenêtre et sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Et tel un preux chevalier que je suis, je vais rapidement te ramener à ta tour de princesse.

-C'est pas la peine, fit-elle, bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée par la perspective de rentrer seule et rencontrer Malefoy à nouveau. Rien que cette pensée la fit frémir.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, fit Sirius, allez viens.

Ils restèrent silencieux le long du chemin. La jeune fille se sentait gênée en présence du jeune homme et celui-ci semblait plutôt pressé. Une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ginny fut soulagée.

-Merci encore Sirius, fit la rousse embarrassée, sans toi je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé.

-Tu as raison de ne pas le faire. Et je pense qu'il va te laisser tranquille maintenant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Un ange passa.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, fit Sirius, il faudrait pas que je me fasse encore attraper en dehors du couvre feu.

-D'accord, sourit Ginny.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans crier gare et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Passe une bonne nuit, fit-il de sa voix grave, avant de s'en aller.

Ginny les joues en feu, prononça le mot de passe devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Vraiment jeune fille, vous êtes en retard, je ne sais pas si je vous laisse entrer, hésita celle-ci en pinçant les lèvres.

-J'étais convoquée par le directeur, fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Qu'elle plaie celle-là… » _

-Je reviens, fit le Grosse Dame qui disparut de son tableau.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait vraiment aller demander la confirmation à Dumbledore ?

Elle se retourna, mais Sirius avait déjà disparu. Il devait vraiment être pressé.

La Grosse Dame réapparut finalement.

-C'est bon pour cette fois, dit-elle à contrecœur, mais c'est bien la dernière.

-Merci, fit hypocritement Ginny tout en entrant dans la salle commune.

Il y avait encore quelques élèves qui trainaient, mais la plupart était déjà monté se coucher. Ginny alla se changer et se roula en boule dans son lit, en serrant son oreiller contre elle. Là elle se permit de verser silencieusement ses larmes si bien retenues. Trop de pression pour ses pauvres petites épaules. Malefoy était la goutte d'eau en trop.

«_ Qu'aurait-il fait s'il m'avait rattrapée ? Est-ce qu'il serait allé jusqu'au bout, m'aurait-il… violée ? Mais pourquoi, pour l'avoir légèrement provoqué ? Dans quel monde pourri est-ce que je me trouve… _»

Une envie de vomir la prit. Elle sécha ses larmes rageusement. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre dans cet état pour lui, ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait gagné… Elle inspira lentement et fit le vide dans son esprit. Comme Harry essayait de lui apprendre pour l'Occlumancie. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à se concentrer avec son petit ami face à elle.

«_ Stop. Ne pense plus à lui._ »

La jeune fille se dégagea de ses couvertures et se leva soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à Harry, à son passé. A chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, c'était comme si elle mourrait, comme si elle n'avait plus d'air, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, ses yeux ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer… Elle ne pouvait simplement PAS penser à ça. Elle alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours aimé le parc de Poudlard, surtout la nuit… tout semblait figé, calme… serein.

Elle allait retourner dans son lit lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose courir à travers le parc en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle rapprocha ses yeux de la vitre, jusqu'à coller son nez contre le verre froid et parvint à identifier l'animal. Un grand chien noir… et elle n'en connaissait qu'un comme ça. Sirius!

Elle leva les yeux et vit que la lune était pleine.

« _C'est pour ça qu'il semblait si pressé_ », comprit Ginny.

Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce couloir quand elle l'avait percuté. Il aurait du être avec Remus, James et Peter…

Elle se frappa le front.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose ce genre de questions, je devrais simplement être reconnaissante qu'il passait par là._ »

Ginny se coucha, mais le sommeil se fit longtemps désirer.


	6. Trouble

* * *

_**Heyou!!**_

_**Voici le Sixième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Le prochain est prévu pour dans une semaine!**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Sandra, Mel925 et Potter&Weasley pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur 3**_

_**Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer pour que je puisse m'améliorer et je vous dis à très bientôt !! ^^**_

_**Bisouxxx**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Trouble**

Une semaine plus tard, elle arrivait petit à petit à dormir un peu plus. Sauf que très souvent, et comme ce samedi-là, au moment où elle s'assoupissait, son réveil se mettait en marche…

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna la jeune fille tout en donnant un coup rageur sur l'engin pour le faire taire. C'était samedi et elle devait quand même se lever à cause de son entrainement de quidditch.

Deux gloussements se firent entendre. Ginny s'assit sur son lit et vit deux colocataires inconnues. Une des deux était face à un miroir et finissait de mettre son maquillage tandis que l'autre enflait ses appareils de torture, enfin… ce que certains appelleraient des chaussures.

-Tu n'es pas tellement du matin n'est-ce pas ? fit la première, une fille asiatique.

-En plus, si on en juge ta tête, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi… rajouta la deuxième, une poupée à forte poitrine.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer… bailla Ginny.

- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter encore, Pamplemousse, fit la Barbie brune en lui tendant la main.

Ginny haussa les sourcils et lui prit la main en lâchant au hasard :

-Heu.. Grenadine ?

L'autre claqua de la langue.

- Pamplemousse c'est mon prénom, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, mais tout le monde m'appelle Pam.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux. Était-elle encore entrain de dormir ?

-Et moi, se présenta l'autre fille, c'est Vanessa.

La rousse se força à sourire :

-Eh bien moi c'est Ginny, dit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise face à ces deux inconnues.

-On sait ! firent-elles en même temps, ce qui fit éclater d'un rire cristallin les deux concernées et lever un sourcil à Ginny.

-Ouais… lâcha celle-ci, eh bien… ravie de vous connaitre ! – il eut un blanc -Je vais peut-être aller prendre ma douche ?

-Bonne idée, fit la bimbo en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à ses lèvres pulpeuses enduites de gloss. On se voit plus tard alors, Gin' !

-Byee, fit l'asiatique en agitant sa main parfaitement manucurée.

-C'est ça… « byee », singea Ginny lorsqu'elles eurent disparut. - Elle secoua la tête - Drôles de filles… vraiment…

**XOoxOOOXxXOx**

Ginny marchait en revenant de l'entrainement de quidditch en vue du prochain match contre Pouffsoufle. James les avait tellement fait travailler qu'elle était lessivée. Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de vestiaire pour les filles, Ginny avait du attendre que tous ceux de l'équipe eurent fini de prendre leur douche pour pouvoir y aller à son tour.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant tant d'effervescence autour d'elle. Les filles en petits groupes jetaient des regards supposés être discrets aux garçons tout en gloussant entre elles.

La jeune rousse vit les maraudeurs au complet assis sur les fauteuils près du feu… les meilleurs bien sûr. Elle secoua la tête. « Il se prennent vraiment pas pour de la bouse de dragon ceux-là ».

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Remus qui lui sourit en guise de bonjour.

-Salut les gars, fit Ginny, alors, on s'incruste chez les lions ? les taquina-t-elle.

Peter lui fit un grand sourire. Avec un peu de recul, elle avait su arrêter de le mépriser. C'était un garçon un peu naïf et très souvent à côté de la plaque mais il n'était pas méchant.

-Enfaite, je t'explique, fit-il, Chez les Serdaigles, ils sont tous entrain de travailler pour leurs ASPICS – Ginny fit les yeux ronds – Oui, je sais que c'est dans huit mois, les Serpentards sont vraiment trop serpentards et les filles de Pouffsouffle sont encore pire que celles de Gryffondor.

-Ouais, opina Sirius, on n'avait juste pas calculé qu'une fillette allait s'incruster pour taper la discut', rajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Ginny plissa les yeux. Ils avaient décidé que c'était son surnom, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de la tanner avec ça. Surtout Sirius. Après qu'il ait fit preuve d'autant de simplicité, la soirée où elle s'était fait agressée par Malefoy, il était redevenu ce gosse prétentieux que Ginny n'aimait pas particulièrement.

Elle fit pourtant mine d'ignorer sa remarque désobligeante, trop curieuse de savoir pourquoi toutes les pin-up de Gryffondor se trouvaient dans cet état d'excitation permanent.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Ginny en désignant de la tête un groupe de filles qui venaient de pousser des cris sonores alors que James avait simplement tourné la tête en leur direction. C'est leur période de rut ou quoi ? lança-t-elle en les regardant abasourdie.

Les hommes rirent.

-Tu connais Halloweenn, fit James.

-Bien sûr, fit Ginny devant l'étrange question.

-Et bien, chaque année, en début d'octobre, Dumbledore annonce le bal d'Halloween. C'est à ce moment là que toutes les filles de Poudlard se rappellent qu'elles n'ont pas encore de cavalier… lâcha Remus.

Ginny pouffa :

-Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes entrain de vous faire déshabiller du regard, je comprends mieux maintenant, se moqua-t-elle.

-C'est tout à fait normal je trouve, dit Sirius désinvolte, ce qui fit froncer le nez de la jeune fille, lever les yeux au ciel à Remus, et soupirer James.

-La seule avec laquelle j'ai envie d'aller à ce fichu bal, c'est la seule qui n'en a rien à faire, grogna le brun aux lunettes.

Remus lui fit un sourire compatissant, Sirius rigola, et Ginny se leva et se posta devant le brun aux lunettes :

-Hey, tu vas pas te laisser aller comme ça, tu vas te battre comme un homme et tu iras avec elle!

Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle a de la température les gars, fit-il à ses amis.

-Je ne rigole pas James, rétorqua la rousse et lui prenant le menton pas spécialement délicatement pour qu'il la regarde et qu'il arrête de se moquer d'elle avec ses copains.

Il arrêta tout de suite de rire et la regarda dans les yeux. Ginny se sentit toute petite sous le regard profond du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes.

Autour d'eux, les ricanements des poules en chaleur s'étaient tus eux aussi. Ils avaient leurs visages trop proches l'un de l'autre… beaucoup trop proches.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux de James suivirent le mouvement. Il fit glisser sa main de la joue à la nuque de la jeune fille, et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la rousse, elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était vraiment bien dans les bras du jeune homme.

Il la relâcha et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ginny se laissa tomber à côté du Jeune homme, haletante.

-Waw, lâcha-t-elle, ça... c'était trop bizarre… Je peux savoir en quel honneur c'était ?

Il la regarda en souriant légèrement :

-J'sais pas, dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Voilà de quoi je parlais. T'as vraiment trop confiance en toi James, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle lui tapota la tête et se leva en les laissa les trois. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'air.

**XooxOxoxoXXoX**

Le soir même, Dumbledore annonça en effet l'arrivée du bal d'Halloween, en précisant que ce serait un bal costumé et masqué.

Les filles étaient toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres, piaillant sur des sujets passionnants tels que « Quelle robe vais-je mettre ? » ou encore « Tu crois qu'il va m'inviter ? ».

Ginny s'était assise avec Katilin, Saria et Lily. Elle avait remarqué que Kaitlin la regardait avec méfiance depuis quelques jours. Lily semblait ailleurs, et Saria était curieuse, comme à son habitude.

-Tu vas au bal avec James ? demanda la blonde pas très subtilement.

Lily envoya un regard appuyé à son amie. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas prévu d'entrer en la matière ainsi, mais Saria était connue pour son léger manque de tact. Ginny fut prise de court par la question.

-Euh… non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

-Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? se renseigna Lily.

-Non, non ! s'exclama la rousse en riant.

-Mais vous vous êtes embrassé, on vous a vu, contra Saria.

-Tout le monde les a vus, Saria, lâcha Kaitlin.

-Ah, ça ! Non, mais c'était r-

-Salut les filles, salua James en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny et lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

-Quand on parle du loup, ronchonna Lily.

-Salut Lily, comme tu vas ? demanda-t-il sans prendre compte de son air renfrogné, et surtout, sans son sourire d'éternel charmeur.

La jeune fille en question le regarda, méfiante. Pas de main dans les cheveux ? Pas de sourire dragueur en vue…

-Euh… bien. Je vais bien, répondit-elle déboussolée.

-Ok, dit simplement James en se servant à manger.

Lily ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer, Kaitlin fronça les sourcils, et Ginny put apercevoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de Saria. Finalement ils se mirent tous à manger silencieusement. Silence très vite brisé pourtant.

-Alors Potter, fit Kaitlin, cette année tu vas au bal avec laquelle de tes greluches ?

-Aucune enfaite, répondit calmement James, J'y vais avec Ginny.

Ginny fit tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et plissa les yeux. C'était quoi encore ce plan foireux ? Elle se pencha vers lui.

-Tu joues à quoi là ? Je croyais que tu voulais y aller avec Lily… lui chuchota furieusement Ginny.

-Je suis tes conseils, lui répondit-il de la même façon, mais je les suis à ma manière, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Aux yeux de tous, cette petite conversation passa pour toute autre qu'elle n'était réellement.

Ginny tourna la tête et vit une lueur dans les yeux de Lily… peut-être était-ce une façon de pousser Lily dans les bras de James ? La jalousie ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant, mais… d'accord, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Elle remit les lunettes du jeune homme droites, mimant un geste tendre et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

**XOoxoOoxOxX**

Les jours passaient à grande vitesse, les rapprochant toujours plus du bal tant attendu pour certains.

II y eut une sortie à pré-au-lard, pour que tout le monde puisse s'acheter un costume.

Après avoir combattu pour trouver le sien, Ginny marchait d'un pas vif jusqu'aux trois balais pour se réchauffer. Mine de rien, le froid s'était installé et si on restait trop dehors, on finissait rapidement les doigts gelés.

Elle s'était plus ou moins fait une raison. Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle de sitôt, alors autant profiter de ce qu'elle avait ici. Des amis. Elle s'était surtout rapprochée de James depuis le début de l'année.

La jeune fille poussa la lourde porte et parcourut la salle du regard. Elle aperçut William assis à une table. Elle allait s'assoir avec lui, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit avec qui il était en pleine conversation. Severus Rogue en personne.

-Eh Ginny ! l'appela James une table plus loin, viens t'assoir avec nous !

William tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle détourna rapidement le sien et alla s'assoir avec les maraudeurs un peu plus loin.

-T'as l'air toute frigorifiée, dit Peter.

-C'est le cas, sourit Ginny.

Enfaite, la pâleur de son visage était aussi due à l'expression qu'elle avait pu voir sur le visage de William. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, elle avait pu y lire une grande tristesse. Et ça l'avait mise mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda une des serveuses blonde platine à forte poitrine.

-Une bièraubeurre s'il vous plait, demanda Ginny.

Lorsque la femme aux formes généreuses eut tourné le dos, la rousse porta sa main au visage de Sirius et lui essuya le coin de la bouche. Il la regarda, sans comprendre.

-Tu avais un peu de bave, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sirius la regarda d'un air outré tandis que les trois autres maraudeurs éclataient de rire. Sirius finit laisser apparaitre un petit sourire malgré lui.

-Tu as acheté ton déguisement ? se renseigna Remus.

-Ouais, sourit la rousse. – James allait ouvrir la bouche – Mais vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est!

-Oh allez, sois sympa, fit James avec son air de chien battu.

-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de regard, fit Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

-Tu ne sauras pas notre costume non plus alors, décréta Sirius.

-Je m'en doutais, fit la jeune fille.

La serveuse lui amena sa bièraubeurre et repartit au bar. Malgré le froid elle était habillée d'une jupe à la limite de la décence.

-Tes yeux, Sirius, fit Ginny, plus haut le regard!

Elle porta sa boisson à ses lèvres secouée d'un petit rire tandis que Sirius grognait sous les éclats des trois autres maraudeurs.

**XooXOoxXooX**

Le soir du 31 décembre, Ginny et les autres filles de sa chambre finissaient de se préparer ensemble. Pam' et Vanessa s'étaient révélées être plutôt sympa, si on passait outre leur superficialité. Elles mettaient une dernière touche à leur déguisement tout en papotant joyeusement.

Finalement elles descendirent toutes en même temps pour retrouver leur cavalier respectif. Dans la salle commune, quatre mousquetaires les attendaient. Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement en voyant les filles descendre.

-Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de telles filles chez les gryffondors, souffla-t-il à ses amis.

James lui donna une tape dans le dos en s'esclaffant sans quitter du regard la fée qui se rapprochait d'eux:

-Tu ne changeras jamais n'est-ce pas mon Patmol ?

Remus reconnut Lily malgré ses ailes et lui tendit son bras. James donna le sien à Ginny déguisée en vampire. Elle avait les cheveux teints un ton plus rouge, les iris d'une couleur rougeâtre, et un masque noir qui dissimulait une partie de son visage. Elle n'était pas vraiment reconnaissable ainsi

Elle prit le bras du jeune homme et un sourire étira ses lèvres rouges sang, dévoilant ses canines rallongées par magie

-Comment tu m'as reconnue ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es la plus petite des vampires que je n'ai jamais vue, la taquina-t-il en riant.

Même avec des talons elle avait une tête de moins que lui. Elle le frappa et toute la joyeuse troupe dans laquelle s'étaient rajoutés les cavaliers de certaines filles se dirigea vers la grande salle.

La pièce normalement tellement lumineuse ne contenait ce soir là que quelques chandeliers. Certainement pour rendre l'ambiance plus effrayante. Des citrouilles avaient été disposées un peu partout ainsi que de réelles toiles d'araignées. Les quatre tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables et un buffet. Une estrade avait apparu où chantait un groupe sorcier venu pour l'occasion et une piste de danse surplombée par un immense lustres à bougies qui tournait et donnait un effet de lumière.

Ginny observa un peu les gens autour d'elle. Certain étaient déguisés en momie, en diables ou en anges… mais il y en avait aussi qui avaient osé plus… original. Un garçon était une citrouille vivante, un autre en scroutt à pétard…

Les jeunes allèrent sur la piste et se déhanchèrent sur la musique entrainante. De temps en temps, une personne montait sur scène pour chanter. Ça devenait souvent drôle.

Le pire fut le moment où Sirius et James se mirent à chanter une chanson d'amour. Ils en faisaient des tonnes et bien qu'ils chantaient pire que des casseroles, toute la gente féminine était pendue à leurs lèvres. Il y en a même qui pleurèrent à la fin. Ginny, Saria Remus et Peter n'en pouvaient plus à force de rire. Lily marmonnait des « pitoyables », mais un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

Ginny alla chercher à boire avec Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour James ? demanda le lycanthrope sans tourner autour du pot.

-Rien de plus que de l'amitié je pense. Pourquoi ?

Remus soupira de soulagement :

-Parce qu'il est vraiment fou de Lily. Je ne voulais pas que tu te ne te fasse d'illusions.

-Je sais, dit Ginny légèrement irritée, Lily et James sont fait pour être ensemble.

A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que sa gorge la brûla comme jamais. Ce sort fonctionnait avec un peu de retard…

Remus eut l'air surpris :

-Tu crois ?

-Je pense que Lily cache bien son jeu, sourit-elle.

Remus lui rendit un sourire adorable :

-J'espère que tu as raison. Ça fait six ans qu'il nous bassine avec sa Lily.

Ils ramenèrent les boissons à la table où étaient assis James, Sirius et Peter accompagnés de leur cavalière respective, Lily et ses deux amies ainsi que les cavaliers de ces deux dernières.

Que Remus aille au bal avec Lily les obligeait à se retrouver les douze autour de la même table. Ils burent un peu, discutèrent, sans la tension présente en temps normal entre James et Lily.

Un slow débuta, Ils allèrent tous sur la piste de danse.

La groupie qui accompagnait Sirius s'accrocha à son cou tel une sangsue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui minauder à l'oreille.

-Tu sais, Sirius, je suis vraiment trop contente qu'on soit ensemble, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi – oui, car Sirius n'invite jamais de filles, ce sont les filles qui l'invitent – et tu sais, avec Carla, on fait partie du fan club des maraudeurs et ça fait depuis le début de Poudlard que…

Sirius soupira d'ennui. Au bout du cinquième « Je te trouve très beau ce soir Sirius » le concerné se décolla de la jeune fille envahissante.

- Attends-moi ici, je vais te chercher à boire, dit-il simplement.

Il la planta au milieu de la piste, radieuse tandis qu'il allait jusqu'au buffet. Il parcourut les bouteilles mais rien ne lui paraissait assez bien pour supporter la soirée qu'il s'infligeait.

Il finit par s'assoir à une table vide et sortit une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu de sa poche qu'il avait fait rétrécir avec un sort de diminution.

-Heureusement que j'ai mes propres provisions sur moi, sourit-il avant de redonner à la bouteille sa taille réelle et avaler une longue gorgée.

Sur la piste, Ginny évoluait silencieusement dans les bras de James. Elle avait vu le jeune homme s'échapper des griffes de la fille un peu trop collante et commencer à se saouler en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune rousse avait repensé à la question du loup-garou. Que ressentait-elle pour James ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle l'appréciait comme un très bon ami ou alors comme le souvenir enfoui d'Harry. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment elle avait l'impression de retourner deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle pouvait encore sentir Harry l'enlacer comme le faisait James en ce moment.

Mais elle ne devait pas se réfugier dans des illusions… C'était James. Pas Harry. Ils se ressemblaient énormément physiquement, mais c'était là la fin de leur similarité.

Quelqu'un l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

-Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ? demanda un jeune homme déguisé lui-aussi en vampire.

James lança un regard d'approbation de la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête et la rousse fut emportée par le vampire inconnu qui lui sourit.

-On dirait qu'on a eu la même idée de déguisement toi et moi.

-Oui. Je connais ta voix, remarqua-t-elle.

L'autre sourit mystérieusement.

-Peut-être bien, Ginny.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Eh ! C'est injuste, si tu sais qui je suis-je devrais savoir qui tu es aussi.

-Essaie de deviner, s'amusa le vampire.

Ginny chercha et finit par se souvenir.

-William. Ça ne peut être que toi, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bravo, sourit-il en la faisant tourner.

- Laisse-moi te dire Will que tu es charmant en vampire, dit Ginny en s'esclaffant.

-Tu es très belle en vampire, souffla-t-il à son oreille, procurant un frisson à la jeune fille.

Il lui caressa le bas du dos.

-J'ai presque envie de te mordre au cou et gouter ton sang, continua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci ce fut le cœur de Ginny qui manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Le jeune homme rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je dois retourner vers ma cavalière. Elle va s'impatienter.

Il la planta au milieu de la piste, comme Sirius avait planté sa propre cavalière.

La rousse souffla et son cœur reprit un rythme régulier. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire des choses comme ça. Elle souffla et en parlant de Sirius, elle le vit qui était au milieu de la piste, dansant langoureusement entre deux filles.

Ginny fit une grimace, écœurée et retourna vers ses amis.

Dès qu'il la vit, James accourut vers elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ?

-Non, pas récemment…

Saria prit le bras du jeune homme pour qu'il se calme.

-Elle a disparu depuis tout à l'heure, l'informa Kaitlin qui pour une fois laissait ses sentiments à la vue de tout le monde. On n'arrive pas à la retrouver.

-Calmez-vous, fit Saria, je suis sûre qu'elle est allée faire un tour pour s'aérer. Je vais aller voir si elle est dehors.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Ginny.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama James.

-Non, James. Toi tu te calmes et tu reste avec Kaitlin. Viens Ginny.

Elles sortirent de la grande salle et le silence en contraste avec la grande salle bruyante les apaisa.

-Lily n'est pas sensée être une fille sage ? demanda la rousse.

-Si, répondit Saria, mais depuis quelques temps elle est plus vraiment la Lily que je connais.

-Comment ça ? s'interessa Ginny.

-Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais je pense que Lily s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à James.

-Oh, fit simplement Ginny.

-Enfaite elle ne nous l'a pas dit. Mais j'ai deviné.

Elles sortirent du château et l'air glacé leur donna la chair de poule. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient seulement vêtues d'une robe.

Elles scrutèrent un peu le parc avant d'apercevoir une forme sur un banc un peu plus loin, en face du lac. Elles se précipitèrent vers la forme qui s'avéra en effet être Lily. Mais la Lily sous leurs yeux semblait se porter à merveille, si ce n'est un léger détail frappant… la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu vide à coté d'elle.

-Lily ! Tu as bu ? s'exclama Saria incrédule.

-Mes amis les fourmis, voilà Sarinette! Tu as pu danser avec ton Mumus chéri? demanda Lily exagérément joyeuse.

Saria rougit et lança un regard en coin à Ginny, la mettant au défi de rire. Ginny haussa les épaules en dissimulant un petit rire. L'heure était aux révélations….

-Ohhhh, fit de nouveau Lily, Mais il y a aussi Ginny la jolie. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Ginny Lewis mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai! Ouh ! Qui a fait bouger le sol ? fit Lily avec un air enfantin.

Ginny se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce que Lily savait ?

-Et il a suffit que Ginny la jolie vienne pour que Po-Potter devienne enfin mature et respectueux avec les filles. Elle, elle arrive et moi il m'oublie ? dit la rousse les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny sourit doucement.

-Lily, il ne t'a pas oubliée, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-elle.

-Mais… mais il ne me parle même plus ! fit Lily en frappant le banc et les larmes commençaient à couler.

-Il te regarde, mais tu n'y fais pas attention. Je croyais que tu le détestais, fit Ginny mesquinement.

-Moi ! s'exclama Lily dont les larmes s'arrêtèrent comme par magie de couler, Je le déteste pas… mais c'est Potter quoi !

-Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état si c'est seulement Potter pour toi.

Un long silence suivit sa question Lily semblait réfléchir. Soudain elle pointa le doigt vers Ginny, ou plutôt elle essaya.

-Toi, Ginny t'es pas bête comme fille ! Désolée de t'avoir jugée comme une salope de James, fit si sincèrement la jeune fille que Ginny ne put lui en vouloir.

-Tu l'appelle James maintenant… dit Saria qui se prenait au jeu.

-Non ! C'est même pas vrai, protesta faiblement Lily -elle regarda le ciel- oh, la lune est là, dit-elle avant de s'endormir d'un coup.

Saria et Ginny se regardèrent et pouffèrent. Un jour à graver d'une pierre blanche.

James arriva vers elles à ce moment et vit « sa » Lily inerte sur le banc.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Un léger ronflement suivit sa question et Saria et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Elle était complètement faite la Lily, dit Saria entre deux éclats de rire.

James fut sonné par cette réponse.

-On parle bien de Lily, là ? demanda-t-il incertain.

-Ouais, fit Saria, ça paraît fou, je sais.

-Tu pourrais peut-être la porter jusqu'à la salle commune, suggéra Ginny.

-Bien sûr, fit James en secouant la tête, finalement heureux de pouvoir porter Lily dans ses bras.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Saria curieuse.

-Non, fit Ginny en ramassant la bouteille de whisky pur feu, j'ai un truc à régler avant.

**XooXoOOxoX**

Elle poussa les portes de la grande salle. L'Examina, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle marcha furieusement vers Sirius qui était contre un mur en charmante compagnie.

Elle vira rapidement la fille à moitié débraillée et tira Sirius derrière elle par le bras sans délicatesse. Il était tellement sonné qu'il ne réagit même pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de la salle commune elle s'arrêta net et il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend fillette ? demanda-t-il un brin agacé.

Elle brandit la bouteille devant son nez.

-Oh, tu as fini toute ma bouteille ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai d'autres en réserves, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui donna un claque retentissante.

-T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès Black ! N'importe qui aurait pu tomber sur ta bouteille ! Même un premier année !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, contra Sirius en se frottant la joue, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de force.

-C'est Lily qui a fini ta bouteille. Si on ne l'avait pas retrouvée avant qu'elle tombe en hypothermie je me demande bien ce que tu aurais ressenti espèce d'abruti, cingla-t-elle.

-Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, fit Sirius plus sérieusement, quelqu'un l'aurait trouvée avant de toutes façon.

Elle se retint de le frapper encore une fois.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on peut être aussi égoïste, s'énerva-t-elle, est-ce que tu es un peu conscient de tes actes ou pas ?

Elle tourna les talons furieusement et le laissa planté au milieu du couloir, pantois. Cette nuit là il comprit que ce n'était pas une fille qu'il fallait énerver. Vraiment pas.

* * *


	7. La lettre

_**Heyou !!**_

_**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire, plus particulièrement à mel925, Sandra qui sont toujours au rendez vous depuis le début de l'histoire, et aussi à x Potter&Weasley x et Kaomisha! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je l'ai écrit en grande partie aujourd'hui alors excusez-moi si j'ai laissé quelques fautes d'orthographe (j'espère pas trop, je déteste les fautes d'orthographe ^^).  
**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin!  
**_

_**BisouXxX**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 La lettre**

-N'oubliez pas, leur faiblesse c'est leur attaque. Pas besoin d'avoir vingt personnes pour défendre nos buts. Par contre ils ont une excellente défense. John, Dan, vous vous rappelez de la stratégie qu'on a mise au point ? demanda James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors face à son équipe composée de cinq jeunes hommes imposants et d'une petite rousse.

-Oui, oui, soupirèrent les deux concernés en cœur.

-Bien, dit James en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

Ginny souffla d'agacement. Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il les bassinait sur leurs techniques revues des millions de fois pendant les entrainements. Elle finit par craquer à force de voir le jeune homme passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la centième fois et les ébouriffer un peu plus à chaque fois.

-James ! s'écria-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Il cessa de torturer ses cheveux et regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu es un capitaine génial ! Et je te jure qu'on va tous assurer du mieux qu'on peut, mais s'il-te-plait… détends-toi !

Il la regarda abasourdi et rit nerveusement.

-Comment tu veux que je me décontracte alors qu'on va jouer devant toute la population Poudlarienne?

-James… soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, ok, souffla le jeune homme aux lunettes, Faites tout votre possible pour qu'on gagne ce match, mais surtout amusez-vous et quoi qu'il arrive vous pourrez être fiers de vous, moi en tous cas je serai fier de faire partie de cette équipe avec vous ! dit-il.

Cette phrase suffit à encourager les membres de l'équipe, et c'est remonté à bloc et le cœur battant d'excitation qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, Mme Bibine – car c'était déjà elle qui arbitrait les matchs à cette époque-là- siffla le début du match et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs d'un coup de pied au sol.

Ginny commença à faire des ronds autour du stade et l'attrapeur adverse l'imita. Ne voyant nulle part l'éclat doré, la jeune fille suivit un peu le jeu qui avait commencé depuis vingt minutes déjà. Aucune équipe n'avait marqué encore. La rousse parcourut les tribunes des yeux pour y trouver une tête connue et tomba sur le regard de Rogue. Elle détourna la tête, gênée et c'est là qu'elle aperçut le furtif rayon de lumière.

Le vif d'or se trouvait juste au dessus de l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe. C'était risqué, mais Ginny tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle piqua comme une flèche en direction du jeune homme. Le pauvre tout tremblant, en croyant qu'elle le chargeait descendit en chandelle et Ginny partit à la chasse du Vif d'or. Il ne cessait de changer de directions. Elle tendit la main, ses doigts se trouvaient à deux centimètres de la minuscule balle. Elle allait refermer ses doigts dessus, lorsqu'un cognard lui percuta violemment le poignet. Elle le ramena contre elle, les larmes lui piquant les yeux de douleur. Il devait être cassé, elle avait entendu un craquement bien distinct lors de l'impact. Elle chercha autour d'elle, mais le vif d'or avait disparut.

Elle tourna la tête et rassura James d'un signe de la tête.

Pouffsoufle menait 50 à 30.

Elle recommença à tourner autour du terrain, vit Sirius qui lui fit un grand signe d'encouragement. _Vraiment _discret.

Le lendemain de la soirée d'Halloween il avait adressé un petit sourire d'excuse penaud à la jeune rousse, ce qui était pour Sirius Black un exploit. Elle avait arrêté de l'ignorer, ne pouvant lui résister trop longtemps. Qui le pouvait d'ailleurs ?

Pouffsoufle marqua encore un but, ajoutant dix points à leur score.

_« C'est le moment de te montrer petit vif d'or chéri. »_

Comme s'il avait entendu sa prière muette, le vif d'or réapparut dans son champ de vision. Elle s'élança dans sa direction, tenant son balai de sa main intacte.

Elle était coude à coude avec l'autre attrapeur, et tous les deux suivaient les moindres changements de direction de la pette balle.

-Attention, hurla quelqu'un. Trop pris dans le jeu, les deux attrapeurs ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils fonçaient droit sur le public. Elle put voir des visages horrifiés les regarder foncer sur eux. L'autre attrapeur s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, permettant à Ginny d'attraper le vif d'or. Elle eut juste le temps de remonter en chandelle pour ne pas foncer dans des élèves.

Elle brandit le poing, triomphante et toute la tribune des gryffondors hurla de joie.

Elle mit pied à terre et se fit littéralement étouffer par des bras.

-GInny t'es trop forte ! l'acclama James, mais ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil, t'aurais pu t'écraser a cette vitesse.

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe la félicitèrent chaleureusement, mais l'infirmière Mrs Daunte l'arracha à sa gloire.

-Laissez-là respirer messieurs, ordonna-t-elle – ils s'exécutèrent- Montrez-moi votre poignet Miss Lewis.

Elle s'accomplit, réticente.

-Il est cassé, dit-elle en lui donnant une potion. Normalement je devrais vous garder une nuit à l'infirmerie, mais je sais que vous êtes très attendue, fit-elle en souriant.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire :

-Merci beaucoup !

James passa son bras autour de ses épaules et toute l'équipe alla se doucher, sans manquer de se faire féliciter une vingtaine de **fois.**

**XOXOoxOXOxxOX**

Une fois qu'ils furent remontés et applaudis par tous les Gryffondors dans leur salle commune, les sept joueurs de l'équipe s'assirent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, aux places d'honneur. Profitant enfin du peu de répit qui leur était donné.

Daniel, l'un des poursuiveurs eut soudain un sourire en coin, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose et chuchota de telle manière que seul le petit groupe puisse entendre :

-Les gars, ce soir vous savez ce qui nous attend !

Un sourire entendu apparut sur les lèvres de tous les jeunes hommes.

- Je ne suis pas au courant apparemment ? fit Ginny suspectant quelque chose de louche.

James se pencha vers elle et dit d'un air conspirateur :

-Ce soir on ira les sept fêter notre victoire comme il se doit, lui confia-t-il

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

-Pré-au-lard, tu connais?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

-Attends, chuchota-t-elle, tu es entrain de me dire que nous, tous les sept, on va sortir du château ce soir ? Mais t'es malade ma parole ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous renvoyer ou quoi ?

-Moi, nous faire renvoyer ? Je crois que tu ne me connais pas encore ma Ginny.

-Tu as quoi, une ca-potion d'invisibilité pour tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle sceptique

Elle avait faillit dire cape.

-En quelques sortes. Enfaite cet été on a confectionné des potions de camouflage, lui expliqua l'un des joueurs.

-Ah je vois, fit Ginny en souriant légèrement, vous vous y êtes pris à l'avance.

-Tout à fait, fit James avec un air innocent, alors tu seras de la partie ? demanda-t-il avec un air suppliant.

-Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour surveiller la bande de demeurés que vous faites, soupira-t-elle

-Ouais ! s'exclama James et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu verras, fit Daniel en souriant, tu vas t'éclater !

**XOoxoxXOx**

Ils burent leur potion et sortirent de la tour Gryffondor vers onze heures. Ginny était rassurée, car James n'avait pas prit sa carte des maraudeurs. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle devait certainement y figurer en tant que Ginny Weasley et non Ginny Lewis. Si jamais il découvrait sa véritable identité, elle ne savait vraiment pas quel mensonge elle pourrait lui sortir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la statue cachant le passage qui leur permettait de sortir du château, quelqu'un les attendait dans l'ombre.

-J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, fit-il.

James sourit largement,

-Allez Patmol, ouvre le passage.

Sirius prononça la formule qui faisait pivoter la statue.

Que faisait-il là ? Ça ne semblait pas déranger plus que ça les autres. Après tout, James et Sirius étaient connus pour être inséparables.

**XOoOXoxOxX**

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans une boite de Pré-au-lard. La rousse n'était même pas au courant qu'il y en avait une.

Pour l'occasion, ils se permirent de boire un peu, et en peu de temps la jeune fille s'était retrouvée l'esprit embrumé… elle n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool.

La plupart des garçons l'avaient abandonnée pour aller danser avec de jolies filles, Du coup elle se retrouvait avec deux joueurs de l'équipe avec lesquels elle n'était pas proche du tout. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation très peu intéressante du goût de la jeune fille, c'est pourquoi elle préféra observer la salle de son tabouret, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Une voix grave et séduisante interrompit le cours de ses pensées

-Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

La rousse tourna la tête vers l'inconnu, un homme assez jeune, plutôt gâté par la nature. Les cheveux foncés, le regard de braise, les épaules larges, le visage symétrique…

-Une victoire, répondit Ginny en lui souriant.

Il prit son sourire comme une invitation.

-Je me suis dit en vous voyant que vous étiez une gagnante. Vous êtes ravissante.

Peut-être à cause de la coupe qu'elle venait d'avaler, elle ne comprit pas le message d'alerte qui s'affichait dans sa tête où il était écrit « Danger en vue, dis lui d'aller voir ailleurs».

Il l'invita à danser, et elle accepta et ils se mirent à évoluer sur la piste de danse. Au début Ginny s'amusait bien, mais le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus entreprenant…. La rousse ne savait plus comment s'en débarrasser. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et se mit à lui faire des baiser langoureux le long de sa veine.

Là le message d'alerte virait au rouge.

Elle fut brutalement séparée de l'homme tout déboussolé par deux bras musclés.

-Ne la touche pas espèce de taré, fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la peau mat d'un ton bourru.

L'autre s'éloigna sans demander son reste face à Sirius. Le jeune black pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait.

Il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, par pur reflex. Elle qui n'était plus vraiment elle-même entoura la taille du jeune homme des siens.

Il baissa la tête, surpris.

-Tu sens bon, dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Ils devaient se parler près de l'oreille l'un de l'autre pour s'entendre.

-T'as bu combien de verres fillette ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas beaucoup. Et arrête de m'appeler fillette, protesta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes.

Il soupira :

-Heureusement que tu es attrapeuse et pas batteuse.

Elle plissa les yeux.

-T'es pas sympa tu sais, on te la déjà dit ?

-A part toi des millions de fois, non, dit-il en souriant à pleines dents, on me dit plutôt que je suis beau, sexy et drôle, dit-il en bombant le torse.

-T'as oublié modeste à ta liste, ajouta la rousse un sourire en coin.

-Modeste ? Ça veut dire quoi ? rit-il.

Au fait, changea-t-elle brutalement de sujet, pourquoi tu m'as arraché du bel homme avec lequel je dansais ?

-Le « bel homme » ? fit-il en fronçant le nez, Je voyais que t'arrivais plus à t'en défaire c'est tout, et je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais un preux chevalier non, princesse ?

-Maintenant c'est plus fillette ? grommela Ginny, en faisant rire Sirius.

Ils dansaient depuis quelques minutes sur le rythme de la musique diffusée dans toute la salle.

-On va bientôt rentrer, l'informa Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Parce qu'il est presque 2 heures… et que tu es complètement bourrée.

-Ah, déjà ? Mais je n'suis pas du tout bourrée tu sais.

-Hum… je vais faire comme si je te croyais, dit le jeune homme en se moquant gentiment d'elle.

-Tu vas dormir où cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ok, changement brutal de sujet. Je vais dormir dans le dortoir de James.

-Pas dans le même lit j'espère, dit-elle ouvrant grand les yeux.

-N'importe quoi, éclata-t-il de rire.

-C'était une question comme une autre tu sais, fit Ginny vexée.

-Oui, oui… t'es vraiment infatigable toi quand t'as bu, t'arrête pas de parler.

-Merci, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Console-toi en te disant qu'au moins tu vomis pas partout comme Remus.

Elle fit une grimace.

-J'aurais pu me passer de ce genre d'information, merci Sirius.

-On va y aller, dit-il en riant, il faut qu'on retrouve Jamie.

-Pas de problème, tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton m-intelligence.

_« Ouf, ce sort sert quand même à quelque chose. J'ai bien faillit dire miroir… »_

-Qu'est-ce que tu me propose…

-Cherche la touffe de cheveux emmêlés, tu trouveras Jamsie dessous, affirma Ginny

Il éclata de rire

-Pas mal.

Il scruta la salle et finit par trouver ladite touffe de cheveux emmêlés en charmante compagnie.

-James, on s'arrache, hurla-t-il dans ses oreilles.

-Ca va pas dans ta tête d'hurler comme ça sur les gens ? fit James en fronçant les sourcils

-Je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'étais pas saoul toi aussi.

La jeune fille donna une claque derrière la tête du jeune homme. James la regarda un instant, étonné de la voir dans cet état.

Sirius tira son meilleur ami d'un bras et prit Ginny par l'autre main. Sur le chemin de la sortie ils retrouvèrent un à un les autres membres de l'équipe et lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'air pur ils étaient au complet. Sirius lâcha la main de Ginny et ils se mirent en route pour Poudlard. La rousse ne marchait pas très droit, ce qui fit rire certains des garçons, et secouer la tête de James et Sirius. Celui-ci finit par prendre pitié d'elle à force de la voir trébucher et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider.

-Merci, rit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien.

-Désolée de t'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas sympa avant, dit-elle.

-C'est rien, je le méritais de toutes manières, dit-il négligemment.

-Non, je sais que tu n'es pas comme le reste de ta famille. Tu as un bon fond.

Il la regarda éberlué. Oups, elle n'était pas censée savoir ce genre de chose…

-Tu ne sais rien de ma famille.

-Non, tu as raison, mais j'en ai entendu parler, se rattrapa la jeune fille.

Il soupira.

-Malheureusement on ne choisit pas d'où on vient.

-Mais on choisit qui on est, dit sagement Ginny.

Il plissa les yeux :

-T'es pas censée être la fille saoul toi ?

-Non, je t'ai dit que je l'étais pas, dit-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

-T'es vraiment une fille étrange tu le sais ?

_« Peut-être parce que je viens d'une autre époque… »_

-Je le prendrai comme un compliment, supposa la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent au passage secret dans lequel ils entrèrent un à un. Malgré les lumos qu'ils avaient prononcés, le passage était extrêmement étroit et sombre. Ginny eut la chair de poule, de plus son état ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle tombait tous les deux mètres, les ralentissant à chaque fois.

James craqua et la fit monter sur le dos de Sirius – parce que c'était le seul qui n'avait pas joué au Quidditch ce jour là d'après lui – ledit Sirius protesta un peu, mais étant trop fatigué, et ne rêvant que d'un bon lit chaud et douillet, il accepta sans trop rechigner. Aussitôt qu'elle fut agrippée sur le dos du jeune homme, Ginny posa sa tête dans les cheveux du brun et s'endormit.

**ZzzzZZ**

Ginny émergea un peu plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un lit chaud, entourée de deux bras musclés et sa tête s'élevait légèrement en rythme avec le torse sur lequel elle était posée.

Il faisait noir, ça devait encore être la nuit….

Attendez, des bras qui l'entouraient ? Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et leva la tête pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius Black.

Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius Black ? Les bras de _Sirius Black_ ?

Le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux et sourit légèrement.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Le son de sa voix acheva de réveiller complètement la jeune fille.

-Ahh, cria Ginny en sortant brusquement du lit.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? maugréa un des camarades de chambre.

-Rien, rendormez vous, dit Sirius.

Ils soupirèrent en marmonnant et se rendormirent.

-Bah dis donc, t'en as mis du temps, grogna Sirius en s'étirant.

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans ses mains et gémit face au mal de crâne qui s'était imposé.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je faisais dans tes bras ? Et dans un lit ? demanda impatiemment Ginny.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

-Attends, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas me lâcher. Tu t'étais endormie sur mon dos et après quand on a voulu te mettre dans ce lit, parce que je te rappelle que nous les gars on ne peut pas monter dans votre dortoir, et qu'on n'allait quand même pas te laisser dans les canapés de la salle commune, et bien tu n'as pas voulu que je m'éloigne et je n'ai pas eu le choix, vu que tu m'agrippais le cou avec une force que je te soupçonnais même pas, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ginny secoua la tête :

-Je ne devais vraiment pas être dans mon état normal.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle rougit et détourna le regard en se rendant compte qu'il était torse nu.

-Je vais aller me rendormir. Dans mon dortoir, ajouta-t-elle, Et demain matin, enfin tout à l'heure, s'embrouilla-t-elle, on aura oublié tout ça toi et moi, ok ?

-Tout comme j'ai oublié que je t'avais vue sous la douche, acquiesça-t-il mesquinement, faisant rougir de plus belle la jeune fille.

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla se recoucher dans son propre lit en maugréant « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… ».

Heureusement qu'on était dimanche matin elle n'aurait pas pu aller en cours dans cet état-là.

**XOXOxOxxOX**

-Hé la marmotte, fit une voix criarde, lève toi si tu veux pouvoir aller manger quelque chose, le petit déjeuner est bientôt terminé.

Ginny ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'étira

-Oh, bordel de Merlin, ma tête, grogna-t-elle

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on abuse de la boisson, rit un personne, tu connais ça Lily hein?

La concernée marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe

-Tu peux parler plus fort, demanda l'autre fille, on n'a pas bien entendu… tu disais que tu aimais Potter, c'est ça ?

-Saria ! s'exclama Lily outrée en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

Ginny secoua la tête, beaucoup trop d'agitation pour elle.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision brumeux et lui tendit une fiole :

-Tiens, c'est contre a greule de bois, j'en ai plein dans mes affaires.

-Merci Pam, fit Ginny en soupirant de bienêtre après avoir avalé sa potion d'une traite.

- A guise de revanche, lui fit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

-Comme on te le disait, reprit Saria, tu devrais aller manger.

La rousse les remercia, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant de descendre.

Elle arriva au moment où les hiboux amenaient le courrier aux élèves Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et eut la surprise de voir un des volatiles se poser devant elle.

Personne ne lui avait écrit depuis le début de l'année. Ce qui était assez logique, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans ce monde qui connaissait sa véritable identité.

Elle prit la lettre et faillit la laisser tomber en lisant l'écriture fine.

« _Ginny Weasley._ »

Elle ouvrit prestement l'enveloppe en tremblant.

_« Pré au lard, prochaine sortie, tête de sanglier._

_N'avertis personne.»_

Le message était court et clair. Son visage était plus pâle que celui d'un mort. Quelqu'un savait qui elle était vraiment! Quelqu'un savait qu'elle était Ginny Weasley !

Tout à coup, la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses doigts s'enflamma, sans brûler la main de la rousse et il n'en resta plus que des cendres.

Qui était-ce ? Était-ce un piège ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Cette lettre mystérieuse et angoissante à la fois occupa ses pensées pendant toute la journée.

Elle se rappela vers neuf heures qu'elle devait passer chez l'infirmière. Elle devait lui donner une potion antidouleur pour son poignet lorsque la douleur recommencerait à apparaitre. Elle avait prévu d'aller dans la forêt interdite ensuite pour prendre une algue qui lui permettrait de modifier sa potion de sommeil afin qu'elle ne soit plus dangereuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça marcherait, mais elle voulait tenter le coup.

Elle descendit donc de la tour des lions et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas envie de refaire une rencontre comme celle qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy un mois auparavant

L'infirmière la réprimanda de sortir en dehors du couvre feu, mais lui donna tout de même sa potion. La douleur partit d'un seul coup.

La jeune fille remercia la femme et sortit dans les couloirs déserts. Elle sentit un courant d'air et une porte claqua. Quelqu'un venait de sortir par les portes menant au parc.

Curieuse, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit trois humains se transformer pour devenir des animaux. Un rat appuya sur une racine du saule cogneur et un cerf et un chien en profitèrent pour disparaitre sous l'arbre alors que ses branches meurtrières étaient immobiles.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. C'était l'occasion rêvée de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, mais c'était risqué, si elle voulait garder son secret.

Elle finit par pousser les portes du château et s'engouffrer dans le froid piquant de novembre. Elle enfouit son nez ans son écharpe et se mit à marcher d'un bon pas à travers la forêt interdite. Elle savait exactement où chercher.

Après avoir marché ce qui lui parut une éternité, la jeune fille trouva le lac qu'elle cherchait. Cet endroit était une sorte de clairière, le ciel était dégagé et la pleine lune se reflétait sur l'eau lisse du lac noir.

Les Sporiphytes étaient des plantes qui poussaient sous l'eau, mais on ne les trouvait que lorsque le lac avait gelé. C'était un moyen pour elles de se protéger.

Elle prit le petit couteau qu'elle avait apporté et commença à casser la glace pas encore très épaisse à cette période. Elle finit par la percer, bien qu'elle fût complètement frigorifiée.

Elle se jeta un sort de chaleur et agrandit son trou dans la glace. Quand il fut assez large, elle plongea sa main sous l'eau et arracha les herbes qu'elle put attraper. Elle ressortit précipitamment sa main engourdie et la réchauffa avec un autre sort de chaleur. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur, grâce à la potion antidouleur qu'elle venait d'avaler. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle prit les algues et les mit dans un petit sac prévu pour cet effet. Elle allait retourner au château, lorsqu'un hurlement animal brisa le silence de la nuit. Ginny frissonna malgré elle.

_« Allez, calme-toi, c'est le moment ou jamais d'y arriver »_

Elle n'y put rien, son cœur s'emballait de lui-même et sa respiration devenait saccadée.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'accroupit, en respirant profondément. Elle toucha l'herbe de ses doigts fins et se concentra. Elle sentait son ouïe se concentrer sur les moindres petits sons, de odeurs nouvelles lui parvenaient, ses mains se déformèrent pour laisser la place à des pattes poilues et pourvues de griffes pour finir tout son corps se transforma.

_« J'ai réussi. » _

Elle sourit, et soupira de soulagement.

Ses grandes oreilles perçurent un bruit de pas, puis un loup magnifique apparut dans la clairière. Elle sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, bien qu'elle n'ait encore jamais vu Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou. L'animal s'arrêta net dans sa course lorsqu'il la vit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la flaira avec curiosité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un gros chien noir et un cerf avec un rat agrippé sur ses bois déambulèrent, paniqués. Lorsqu'ils virent leur ami loup sagement entrain de renifler un renard ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Ginny marcha vers eux, suivie du loup. Elle empêcha son sourire d'atteindre ses lèvres, un animal n'était pas sensé rire.

Les quatre autres animaux semblaient se désintéresser de la jeune fille, celle-ci en profita pour passer derrière Patmol sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et lui sauter dessus, le faisant tomber sur le côté. Il l'avait bien embarrassée ce matin là, elle avait le droit de prendre sa revanche, non ?

Le chien la regarda d'un air surpris alors que ses amis riaient à leur façon. La jeune rousse ne put retenir un sourire d'amusement que James intercepta. Il arrêta tout de suite de rire. Elle devait partir… mais Sirius en décida autrement. Il inversa les rôles et l'empêcha de se relever en la coinçant sous lui avec son bassin et ses grosses pattes. Si elle avait était sous sa forme humaine, Ginny aurait sans aucun doute rougit jusqu'à faire concurrence à un coquelicot.

Les yeux du chien semblaient la juger et elle paniqua un peu. Ne sachant que faire pour le faire lâcher prise, elle allongea le cou et lui lécha le museau, le laissant pantois. Elle profita de son état d'hébétude pour se délivrer de l'emprise du grand chien.

Elle fit mine de bailler, comme pour le provoquer, fit un clin d'œil à James et disparut dans la végétation de la forêt interdite.

**XoxOXoxXoX**

**

* * *

**


	8. Sirius Black serrant les poings

_**Heyou!!**_

_**Merci beaucoup à ****Marilyn, Kaomisha, Potter&Weasley, Rebecca-Black, Miniclecle**__**, vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir!**__** Vous savez que sans vous cette histoire se trouverait certainement encore au fond de mon imagination... mais vraiment tout au fond ^^**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tous cas :D **_

_**A très bientôt, Gros bisousss  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sirius Black serrant les poings  
**

Le lendemain, trois zombis se montrèrent en classe. C'était à peine s'ils ne s'endormaient pas sur leurs plumes et parchemins. Peter, Sirius et James n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit là…

Tout à coup, Sirius et James semblèrent s'éveiller de leur état second et se mirent à chuchoter pas spécialement discrètement. De sa place derrière eux, Ginny pouvait largement suivre leur conversation.

-C'est dingue, chuchota James, quand on pense qu'il y a un autre animagus non-déclaré à Poudlard.

-_Une_ autre, tu veux dire, corrigea nonchalamment Sirius.

-Ouais, si tu veux, fit James avec un sourire malicieux, on a compris que c'était une fille qui t'a léché le nez.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mais ça se voyait bien que c'était pas un mâle, non ? grogna Sirius en faisant rire son voisin de classe.

-En même temps, je vois mal un garçon te sauter dessus et te lécher le museau, si c'est vraiment un animagus, se moqua-t-il

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, elle t'a fait un clin d'œil. Les renards ne font pas de clins d'œil !

-Et elle a sourit, rajouta le brun aux lunettes.

-Voilà ! s'exclama Sirius, Oups désolé Professeur, s'excusa-t-il devant l'air sévère de MacGonagall.

James pouffa dans son coin, et écrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin qu'il fit passer à son ami.

L'autre lut le message et griffonna une réponse. Ginny était perturbée de ne plus pouvoir suivre la conversation.

-Ouais, ok, on fait comme ça, chuchota James en hochant la tête.

_« On fait comme __**quoi**__ ? Raaah satanée Macgo' ! »_

Le jeune homme effaça son parchemin d'un coup de baguette et les deux se remirent à somnoler, laissant une Ginny frustrée derrière eux.

**XOXOoxXOX**

Elle avait fait sécher les algues récoltées lors de sa sortie. Les autres filles la regardaient faire un peu dégoutée et curieuses, mais n'osaient pas lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle reculait toujours le moment où elle prendrait LA décision. Aller ou non au rendez-vous avec la personne de la lettre. C'était prendre tellement de risque… pour quoi finalement ?

Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Le samedi de la sortie à Pré-au-lard elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre vide, pesant le pour et le contre. Il y avait deux fois plus de contre… elle soupira un grand coup, prit sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe et sortit du château.

Elle avait croisé les maraudeurs et leur avait donné rendez-vous trois quarts d'heure plus tard aux trois balais. Si jamais c'était un piège ils finiraient par s'inquiéter. Elle savait bien que son plan n'était pas parfait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, son instinct lui disait d'y aller.

Elle rabattit sa capuche par-dessus ses cheveux roux et entra dans le bar glauque de la tête de sanglier.

- Quelle idée de lieu aussi… marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle s'assit à une table vide et se mit à observer les gens autour d'elle. Aucun n'avait le visage à découvert, à part quelques élèves peut-être qui s'étaient retrouvés là par hasard.

Son œil fut attiré par une personne qui paya son verre au bar et marcha en sa direction. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. À en juger sa démarche, c'était un homme. Elle crut qu'il allait s'assoir avec elle, mais en réalité il se laissa tomber à la table à côté, à côté d'une jeune femme.

Elle détourna la tête et manqua de hurler de peur en voyant que quelqu'un s'était assis face à elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pendant son observation. La personne face à elle portait une grande capuche, de ce fait elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer son visage.

-Viens, fit l'homme, car s'en était bien un, il y a trop de monde par ici.

Il se leva. Il devait faire à peu près la même taille que Sirius, c'est-à-dire une bonne tête de plus que la jeune rousse. Sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue, c'est pourquoi elle obéit, poussée par un courage idiot et le suivit à travers les rues.

Il ne s'était toujours pas dévoilé, et ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le petit village pittoresque. Ginny mémorisait mentalement le chemin qu'ils prenaient. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle sombre et vide. L'homme surveillait régulièrement ses arrières pour voir si personne ne les suivait.

« Il est vraiment parano… même un chat affamé ne se risquerait pas à se promener par ici. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte légèrement usée. Il l'ouvrit, et entra.

La jeune fille eut un instant d'hésitation… si elle entrait là-dedans, personne ne pourrait plus rien pour elle…

Elle prit une grande inspiration en se traita de folle à lier et pénétra dans la petite maison délabrée. L'homme alluma quelques bougies, rendant l'ambiance encore plus angoissante si c'était possible et enleva sa cape.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul.

-Malefoy ? cracha-t-elle.

-Depuis quand tu as recommencé à m'appeler par mon nom de famille Ginny ? demanda le jeune blond avec un sourire en coin bien à lui.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux, peu importe qu'elle ressemblait ou non à un poisson.

-Par Merlin… Drago ? C'est vraiment toi ? s'exclama-t-elle sans oser s'approcher de lui.

-Non, fit très sérieusement le jeune homme, je ne suis qu'une poupée de ton imagination, demande-moi de faire ce que tu veux et je le ferai.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda sceptiquement. Elle vit le coin de ses lèvres frémir.

-Tu te fous de moi ! fit Ginny en posant des poings sur ses hanches.

Il éclata de rire.

-Toujours aussi naïve petite Weasley !

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune fille, faisant cesser de suite les rires du blond.

- Ohla, je ne voulais pas te vexer !

Elle roula des yeux :

-T'es toujours aussi nul pour comprendre les sentiments des gens hein…

-J'essaie de m'améliorer, souffla-t-il.

-C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, je vais me réveiller dans un moment et ça risque d'être dur de me retrouver encore une fois aussi seule.

Il avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis assez réel pour toi, là ?

-Drago ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, tu le savais ça ?

-Il faut que je t'insulte pour que tu accepte enfin le fait que je ne suis pas une hallucination ou quoi ? grogna le jeune homme.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

-Là je suis sûr que je ne rêve pas. C'est bien toi.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je sais que ça a du être dur pour toi de te retrouver seule dans ce monde.

-Pour toi ça ne l'a pas été ?

-Je n'étais pas seul, l'informa Drago

-Pardon ? fit Ginny croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Il y avait Lupin, Tonks et Severus avec moi.

-Que… quoi ? bredouilla la jeune fille déboussolée, Mais… comment ? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas contactée plus tôt ? Remus et Severus me connaissent dans leur jeunesse. Ils auraient du faire le rapprochement non ?

- Fol Œil et Kingsley ont pu transplaner à temps en prenant une vingtaine d'élèves avec eux, les septièmes années qui avaient leur permis les ont suivis… et Tonks, Lupin Severus et moi avons crée une bulle de protection autour des élèves qu'on a pu… je pense que lors de l'impact le train s'est divisé en deux. D'ailleurs il n'y avait que la moitié du train qui se trouvait dans le champ… notre moitié de train a dû couler et traverser la faille temporelle au fond de la mer… Quand on s'est réveillés il ne restait que nous…

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Enfin c'est ce qu'on a cru en ne voyant personne, corrigea le blond, On a modifié les bagages avec un sort d'illusion si jamais des Moldus tombaient sur le train et on a transplané à Pré-au-lard. C'est là qu'on s'est rendus compte qu'on était dans le passé ! Severus et Lupin se sont souvenus de toi, mais on ne pouvait pas te contacter. C'était trop dangereux, ils risquaient de se croiser eux-mêmes plus jeune et tu sais que des gens en sont devenus fous. Tonks a quelques problèmes depuis son arrivée avec ses métamorphoses… son visage change constamment d'apparence… et en ce qui me concerne, je ressemble trop à mon père pour débarquer à Poudlard, tu en as fait l'expérience il y a deux minutes. On a eu peur qu'une lettre ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Elle fut soudain gênée de l'avoir confondu avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

-C'est rien, comprit-il en balayant de la main.

-Et vous avez vécu ici tout ce temps ? demanda la jeune fille en regardant un peu autour d'elle.

L'intérieur de la petite maison était n'était pas en bien meilleur état que l'extérieur. Les murs menaçaient de s'écrouler, une bonne couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles et quelques araignées avaient élu domicile sous le toit.

-Non, répondit Drago, on s'est installés dans le Londres Moldu au début, mais on est venus ici pour construire une pièce pour Lupin… pour ses jours de pleine lune. Tu sais qu'ici la potion tue-loup n'a pas encore été inventée. – Ginny hocha la tête, anxieuse - Severus est partit il y a une semaine pour chercher les ingrédients dont on a besoin pour la fabriquer…

-Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda la rousse en se mordant les lèvres.

-Lupin a faillit mourir à sa première transformation sans potion. Le loup était tellement en colère d'avoir été refoulé toutes ces années qu'il s'est déchainé sur lui-même… il s'est presque vidé de son propre sang.

Ginny mit sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Du coup, continua-t-il, pendant les deux autres pleines lunes, le loup n'a plus rien pu faire étant trop faible, mais les transformations douloureuses ont encore aggravé son cas. Il est dans son lit là-bas, Tonks veille sur lui… je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste si Severus ne revient pas rapidement avec la potion… dit tristement Drago.

Ginny retint un haut le cœur. Et dire qu'elle se plaignait de faire des cauchemars... ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que devait vivre Remus.

-Tu t'es bien intégrée à Poudlard ? changea-t-il complètement de sujet.

-Ouais… les filles sont sympas, mais je m'entends surtout bien avec James.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-James Potter ? Ce n'est pas Harry tu sais, dit-il.

-Je sais bien, répliqua Ginny d'une voix coupante, je n'oublie pas que Harry est mort. Et que James va bientôt l'être, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je m'attache toujours aux mauvaises personnes, réalisa-t-elle en riant.

Son rire sonnait tellement faux.

Drago ne dit rien, il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

…

Un ange passa.

…

-Enfaite, si j'ai pris le risque de venir te parler, c'est parce que je crois avoir trouvé une potion qui me permettrait de changer quelques parties de mon apparence, un polynectar plus complexe… fit Drago.

Le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet, il n'avait jamais su comment consoler une personne.

-Pour toi ? demanda Ginny curieuse.

-Oui, répondit-il, on prend cette potion, en rajoutant un cheveu d'une certaine personne et il y a un air de famille qui apparait. Je voulais me faire passer pour ton frère…

-Hum, c'est bien… mais je peux te demander pour quoi faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas spécialement envie de passer les vacances de Noël toute seule à Poudlard…

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira de nouveau d'un sourire.

-T'es génial ! s'exclama-elle. Je dois te donner un cheveu ? demanda-t-elle en s'en arrachant un mèche, Tiens !

L'autre sourit, amusé devant tant d'enthousiasme et saisit ses cheveux.

-Merci. Je vais devenir un poil de carotte moi aussi, dit-il presque à regret.

Ginny pouffa :

-Eh oui, ça je suis sûre que tu n'y manqueras pas !

Son regard dévia sur l'horloge accrochée au mur :

-Oups, j'ai rendez-vous avec James et compagnie dans cinq minutes, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-il, je t'attendrai voie neuf trois-quarts dans trois semaines.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et dit doucement:

- Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens mieux.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle sortit… pour repasser la tête par la porte entrebâillée deux secondes plus tard :

-Et si l'idée te vient de m'écrire de nouveau, évite d'écrire Weasley… vraiment pas discret. Mon nouveau nom c'est Lewis. Merci !

Et cette fois elle disparut pour de bon. Elle dut courir pour arriver à son rendez vous pas trop en retard.

-On commençait à s'inquiéter, fit James en la voyant arriver essoufflée.

-Désolée, je devais acheter quelque chose et il y avait une queue folle aux caisses, mentit-elle facilement.

-Ouais, confirma Remus, tout le monde commence à acheter ses cadeaux de Noël…

-Je comprends pas qu'ils s'y prennent aussi tôt, fit Sirius en secouant la tête.

Ils burent une bièraubeurre, discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent beaucoup et ressortirent à l'air froid quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait déjà sombre et une mince couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient illuminées avec de multiples guirlandes de noël, rendant le paysage féerique.

-Ça donne envie d'être en vacances, déclara Peter en soupirant.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, mais personne d'autre que Ginny ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Il lui fit une petite grimace en voyant qu'elle l'observait intriguée, ça la fit pouffer de rire.

-En parlant de vacances, fit James, Ginny tu comptes les passer où ? Parce que je me disais que si tu n'avais nulle part, tu pouvais venir chez moi.

-C'est sympa d'y avoir pensé, mais je vais les passer en famille, répondit-elle, n'y croyant toujours pas.

-Tu retourne en France ? demanda-t-il un peu déçu.

-Non, non, ils se sont installés à Londres, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

-Ah ! s'exclama James content. C'est super parce que je voulais t'inviter pour le réveillon, le soir du 31. Il y aura aussi Peter et Rem'. Et Sirius s'il peut se libérer.

Sirius hocha la tête et détourna le regard devenu rapidement terne. C'était donc ça… le jeune Black allait passer les fêtes avec le reste de sa famille et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une partie de rigolade vu l'air qu'il abordait… il ne s'était pas encore enfuit de chez lui à cette époque?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille à James en lui souriant.

Deux petits garçons roux la bousculèrent violemment, faisant tomber son sac.

-Charlie, William, revenez ici tout de suite ! hurla une femme rousse au ventre bien arrondi et portant un troisième enfant dans ses bras.

Les jambes de Ginny faillirent céder lorsque la femme s'approcha d'elle. Les deux gamins roux d'environ cinq ans revinrent penauds vers elle. L'un des deux ramassa le sac de Ginny et le lui tendit avec un sourire adorable, reconnaissable entre mille pour la jeune fille.

-Excusez-moi, miss, mes enfants peuvent être de vrais garnements quand ils le veulent.

James sourit, il devait certainement se reconnaitre en ces deux petits garçons turbulents.

Ginny prit le sac que le petit rouquin lui tendait et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne sache comment vu son état second.

-Ne vous en faites pas… on a tous été comme ça un jour, dit-elle, la voix rauque.

La femme pleine de vie lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et s'éloigna, ses enfants sautillant derrière elle.

-Eh bien, dit Sirius, cette femme a bien du courage… D'après la taille de son ventre elle en attend encore un.

-Deux, murmura Ginny, les yeux brillants toujours fixés là ou la petite famille se tenait une minute auparavant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Deux ?

Elle afficha un regard malicieux :

-C'est une intuition. Je dirai même qu'ils vont s'appeler… Fred et Georges !

Sirius la regarda en plissant les yeux.

-Tu voulais juste me contredire n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non, mais non, sourit la rousse en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme alors que les trois autres riaient sous cape… Sirius détestait qu'on le décoiffe.

Il rattrapa la jeune rousse qui courait vite certes, mais pas assez pour échapper à un Sirius Black en fureur. Il la prit par la taille et la balança sur son épaule, sans plus de cérémonies. Comme un sac à patate en somme. Des « Lâche-moi » s'élevèrent de plus en plus fort dans les rues animées du petit village, et les trois autres maraudeurs secouèrent la tête, désolés devant tant d'enfantillage.

-Notre Sirius n'est pas prêt de grandir, soupira Remus.

-Oh que non ! firent en même temps Peter et James.

Les trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

**XOxOXoOXxxOX**

Les trois petites semaines qui les séparaient des vacances de Noël passèrent à la vitesse d'un escargot aux yeux de Ginny. En plus, les professeurs leurs mettaient de plus en plus de devoirs, rendant leurs soirées ennuyeuses à mourir.

Lorsque le jour de prendre le train arriva, elle était excitée comme une puce. Sirius finit par s'énerver. Il était très irritable depuis quelques jours…

-Dis, tu ne voudrais pas te calmer un peu, tu nous fatigue à la fin à sauter partout. T'as quoi, cinq ans ?

-Sirius… le réprimanda Remus.

Ginny, vexée envoya un regard de braise au jeune brun ténébreux.

-T'en fais pas Remus, aujourd'hui Môônsieur Sirius Black a décidé d'être désagréable avec tout le monde, dit la rousse.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

-La pauvre petite chose n'a pas envie de passer deux semaines avec sa famille, ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius se leva, furibond, serra les mâchoires et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre par rapport à frapper une fille il finit par ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment et la claquer derrière lui.

Trois anges passèrent.

-T'as un peu exagéré là je crois, constata gentiment Remus.

-Hum, tu devrais aller parler avec lui, conseilla James.

-Ouais, la famille c'est sujet tabou chez lui, ajouta Peter en hochant vivement la tête.

-Ok, ok, fit Ginny de mauvaise foi, je vais aller le voir pour pas qu'il casse la figure à tous ceux qu'il croise.

Elle sortit du compartiment en soupirant et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte.

-C'est occupé, grogna une voix.

_« Ah, j'ai trouvé mon Sirius. »_

-Arrête de ronchonner et ouvre-moi cette porte, fit la jeune rousse.

Une minute passa, un cliquetis se fit entendre, Sirius ouvrit la porte, mais Ginny ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attire avec lui, referme la porte d'un coup de pied et la plaque contre le mur de l'étroit WC.

-Oh la, calma la jeune Weasley, te défoule pas sur moi s'il-te-plait.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne savais rien de ma famille, non ? dit Sirius sans élever la voix, mais dont les yeux étaient devenus noirs en rapprochant son visage de celui de Ginny.

Un frisson parcourut la rousse. Par peur ou à cause de la position ambigüe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ?

-Je venais pour m'excuser, murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ah? Demanda-t-il très intelligemment

-Oui… tu peux peut-être me lâcher maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? suggéra Ginny

Le brun sembla se rendre compte de leur situation. Il la lâcha et lissa les plis qu'il avait formés sur les manches de la jeune fille.

-Désolé. Je me suis un peu emporté, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Un peu… grogna Ginny.

-Ok, ok… un peu beaucoup, avoua le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

-Et moi je n'aurais pas du dire ce que je t'ai dit…

-C'est bon, oublie ça… on se croirait dans une de ces mauvaises séries moldues, coupa Sirius.

Il eut un blanc.

-Alors comme ça tu t'étais réfugié ici pour pleurer comme une fille ? se moqua gentiment Ginny.

Le visage du jeune homme se dérida et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es pas possible comme fille, toi... dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Si ça devient trop… ma porte sera toujours ouverte, dit-elle sérieusement.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ils finirent par sortirent des toilettes, faisant ouvrir grand les yeux aux élèves qui se trouvaient là. Certaines filles assassinèrent Ginny de leur regard, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux. Ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment en s'esclaffant devant l'air choqué du professeur MacGonagall.

Peter James et Remus les virent rentrer en riant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Finalement ça ne les étonnait même plus. Ils finirent le voyage agréablement, Sirius ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

**XOxOxoOXxX**

Ginny tira sa valise derrière elle, se frayant un chemin pour descendre du train parmi ce troupeau que formaient les élèves excités de revoir leurs proches. Une fois qu'elle put respirer à l'air pur, elle se mit à scruter les visages autour d'elle mais ne vit le jeune Malefoy nulle part.

Les quatre maraudeurs la rejoignirent et ils marchèrent un peu ensemble, à la recherche de parents. Ils virent tout d'abord la mère de Peter, une femme rondelette dont Peter avait visiblement prit tous les traits. Elle serra chaudement son fils dans ses bras, lui laissant à peine la faculté de respirer. Une fois les retrouvailles faites le jeune homme dit au revoir à ses amis et Ginny et s'en alla avec sa mère qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions.

_« Je compatis… les mères poules je connais ça... »_

-Jamsie ! s'écria une voix de femme.

-À mon tour maintenant, soupira James.

La mère du jeune homme le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

-Maman… grogna James pour la forme.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans faire attention à ses soupirs. Mr Potter qui suivait embrassa son fils d'une manière plus discrète, mais tout aussi chaleureuse.

-Mes deux autres fils, s'exclama la mère de James en riant et prenant Sirius et Remus dans ses bras.

Son regard se posa sur la jeune rousse.

-Ah, tu es la fameuse Ginny Lewis n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Exact, acquiesça la jeune fille un peu étonnée.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, fit la femme en lui serrant la main.

-Moi aussi, répondit gentiment Ginny, James m'a invitée pour le réveillon, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, nous faisons toutes les années une grande réception, James peut inviter tous les amis qu'il a envie.

-Ginny, l'interpela quelqu'un.

Elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Drago, mais elle eut de la peine à le reconnaitre avec sa nouvelle apparence.

Le jeune homme, toujours aussi grand, avait le nez parsemé de taches de rousseur, les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Ginny et surtout… ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient devenus bruns/roux.

Elle éclata de rire en le voyant ainsi.

-Hey Drake, salua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les autres la regardaient, confus.

-Mon frère, Drago, présenta-t-elle.

-Je n'savais pas que tu avais un frère, dit James, content de te connaitre.

-Moi aussi, marmonna Drago. Ca devait pas être facile de se retrouver face au sosie de Harry et être aimable à a fois.

Sirius lui fit juste un signe de tête. Il avait de nouveau son humeur de chien.

C'est à ce moment que Lucius décida de passer à côté d'eux. Il les regarda avec dédain, arrêtant son regard une seconde de plus sur Drago et s'en alla en frôlant ce dernier.

Le nouveau roux était droit comme un piquet, il semblait ne plus vouloir desserrer les dents.

-Bon, fit Ginny gênée, on va vous laisser, passez de bonne vacances et on se voit le 31 les garçons ?

-Ouais, passe de bonnes vacances aussi, fit James en lui souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny le serra brièvement dans ses bras et fit de même avec les autres maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ceux de Sirius, elle fut enivrée par son odeur si distincte. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Merci pour ton offre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-J'aurai essayé au moins, tête de mule, rétorqua-t-elle.

Drago et elle s'en allèrent. Elle tourna la tête et put voir James et Remus partir avec leurs familles respectives. Sirius se dirigea alors vers sa mère et son frère. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. La dernière image qu'elle put apercevoir avant de traverser le mur fut Sirius black serrant les poings.


	9. J'ai jamais

_**Heyou!!**_

_**J'suis vraiment désolée de ces deux jours de retard, normalement je poste le dimanche ou samedi, mais là j'ai été débordée! ( je vous ferai pas tout un speech sur le pourquoi du comment, je sais que vous en avez rien à faire de ma vie haha XD)  
**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font hyper plaisir, m'encouragent et m'aident à avancer. Alors merci mille fois à Mel, Sandra, Rebecca Black, Marilyn, Potter&Weasley, et Kaomisha, je vous aime!! :DDD**_

_**Aussi, je tenais à préciser que je ne suis pas une alcoolique, j'ai remarqué que j'avais écrit pas mal de scènes comportant de l'alcool dans cette histoire... et .... L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTÉ !! Alors faites attention. Voilà, fallait que je la place celle-là. ^^**_

_**Alors, donc enfin le chapitre 9!! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis après.**_

_**Gros bisouxxxx**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 J'ai jamais…**

-Tu vas rester roux combien de temps ? demanda Ginny en se retenant de pouffer. Drago Malefoy avec les cheveux flamboyants c'était vraiment quelque chose.

-Environ cinq heures, répondit l'ancien blond en bougonnant. La jeune Weasley n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des remarques sur ses cheveux le long du trajet et il commençait sérieusement à regretter ses mythiques cheveux blonds.

Après avoir quitté la gare, les deux marchaient dans les rues de Londres. Il n'était pas tard, mais il faisait déjà nuit. Les guirlandes lumineuses mises par les habitants éclairaient le chemin.

-Ta mère et tes frères te manquent ? demanda le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence.

-Bien sûr. Mais je crois que je préfère être ici, avoua la rousse.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Drago.

-Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de faire face à toutes les conséquences de la guerre chaque jour de ma vie, ça me permet d'oublier et je peux juste… vivre sans avoir à y penser.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'un jour tu seras confrontée à voir la réalité en face ? Tu sais, on ne peut pas vivre juste en oubliant. Parfois pour pouvoir avancer il faut savoir accepter son passé.

-C'était une belle réplique, sourit tristement Ginny. Tu as raison. Mais c'est tellement plus facile de ne pas y penser, faire comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, dit doucement le jeune homme.

Elle soupira en regardant la lune.

-Harry est mort, murmura-t-elle. L'homme que j'aimais, mon âme-sœur… celui avec qui j'étais sensée faire ma vie… et avec lui mon père, celui qui m'a élevée, celui qui me connaissait le mieux… et Charlie… Georges… Ca doit être tellement dur pour Fred. Et Ron… c'est comme si son cœur avait arrêté de battre en même temps que celui d'Hermione... je ne veux pas être comme lui ! s'exclama-t-elle, Je ne veux pas vivre dans mon ombre en repensant tout le temps à ce que serait ma vie s'ils étaient encore là.

Elle essuya avec sa manche les trainées de larmes qui recouvraient ses joues, ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu psychologue Drago ?

- Un psycho-quoi ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est Moldu, pouffa-t-elle

-Ah, lâcha-t-il, les Moldus et moi tu sais…

-Ça fait pourtant trois mois que tu vis au milieu d'eux je te rappelle, le taquina Ginny.

-Ouais… je me contente d'utiliser la tévélusion de temps en temps, marmonna-t-il.

-La télévision Drago, la télévision, rit la jeune fille.

Il bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour des oreilles humaines et ils finirent par arriver à destination. Le jeune homme poussa le portail recouvert de neige devant une petite maison blanche. Ginny le suivit et referma derrière elle. Elle entra dans la maison à sa suite.

Il montra à la jeune fille la chambre dans laquelle elle dormirait. Une petite pièce décorée par les soins de Nymphadora avec des couleurs chaudes, orange, rouge, jaune, un petit bureau en bois, une armoire dans le même ton et un grand lit au centre. Tout à fait ce qui lui correspondait. Ils avaient agrandit a maison pour elle, mais le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un quartier Moldus, les réduisait à se montrer discrets en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de leur magie.

Drago déposa la légère valise de la rousse à terre - elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires dans ce monde-ci -et ils ressortirent de la chambre. Il lui fit visiter la petite maison, le salon, la cuisine, l'unique salle de bain…

-Ginny ! s'exclama une voix de femme.

-Tonks, sourit l'interpelée.

La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras chaleureusement, certaines personnes ne changent pas, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elles ont pu traverser.

-Comment tu vas, chérie ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux changeant de couleur toutes les trente seconde.

-Moi ça va, répondit Ginny, mais comment va Remus ? s'informa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Le visage de Tonks se rembrunit, Ginny put alors apercevoir l'inquiétude qui semblait ronger ses traits tirés.

-Pas bien… j'ai peur pour lui, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

-Ne vous en faites pas, la réconforta la rousse, je suis sûre qu'il va surmonter cette épreuve.

-J'essaie de m'en convaincre, dit la jeune femme, il dort, tu pourras aller lui dire bonjour quand il se sera réveillé.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle était sûre que Remus s'en sortirait. Il ne serait pas le prochain à mourir, il y avait eu assez de victimes comme ça dans son entourage.

**XoOXoxOXOxX**

Loin de là, d'autres retrouvailles, peut-être plus froides se faisaient dans le sous-sol d'une maison. Obscur et humide étaient les mots qui venaient en premier à l'esprit en contemplant cette pièce... ça ne changeait pas beaucoup des cachots de Poudlard finalement.

-J'ai appris de mon vieil ami Malefoy que tu défendais les sangs sales maintenant ? murmura un homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux d'un gris bleuté, presque translucides...

Il tenait le bras de son fils d'une main, son menton de l'autre. Fermement, pour le faire regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, jouant à celui qui ferait baisser celui de l'autre. Les yeux presque noirs du jeune homme étaient remplis de mépris et de répugnance.

Tous deux serraient la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils, accentuant plus que jamais la similitude entre leurs visages.

-Alors ? insista l'homme, s'impatientant devant le mutisme de son fils. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Il ne répondit rien, il se contentait de le regardait de haut, faisant quelques cinq centimètres de plus, sans baisser le regard, sans défaillir dans sa fierté devant cet homme qui lui faisait office de père.

-Trainer avec des sorciers indignes de leur sang ne te suffisait plus ? siffla l'homme.

Le jeune ne fit que serrer d'autant plus les dents et les poings.

-Je t'ai posé une question, hurla l'homme en question.

Son cri résonna dans la pièce et toute la maison en avait presque tremblé.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, cracha le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau, je suis contre vos idées, père, et ça vous le savez bien depuis le temps. Vous ne pourrez me changer. Ni moi, ni mon avis. Vous et vos idéaux me répugnez.

La violente gifle fusa sans qu'il ne vit rien venir, le faisant tituber sous l'impact. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Sa lèvre s'était fendue à cause de l'imposante bague qui ornait la main de l'ainé.

-Père, voyons, le réprimanda ironiquement le jeune homme, pas le visage, pas la seul chose que je tiens de vous, de la si réputée lignée de Black !

Le premier coup partit. D'autres suivirent, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres, se mêlant à des sorts… jusqu'à ce que la réalité commence à s'effacer peu à peu, que les meubles disparaissent de la vision de Sirius, laissant place au noir. À l'inconscience. C'était les mots de trop. Son orgueil lui vaudrait une fois de plus une bonne semaine de douleurs.

Enfin, s'il se relevait après cette nuit…

**XoXOxoxoxOX**

-Maman, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, gémit une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-Lily, cesse de faire l'enfant, soupira Mrs Evans, Anne a eu la gentillesse de nous inviter pour le nouvel an, la moindre des choses c'est d'y aller et de la remercier. Nous la voyons déjà si rarement !

-Quel dommage, ronchonna la jeune rousse.

-Je t'ai entendu Lily, fit sa mère en secouant la tête, je ne comprends pas, en plus tu peux inviter tes amies Kaitlin et Saria pour passer la soirée avec toi.

-Encore heureux, soupira la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

-Et il y aura leur fils, il a ton âge, ajouta Mrs Evans

-C'est bien ça le problème! éclata Lily, Je ne peux pas supporter ce stupide imbécile, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Lily, tu n'as plus cinq ans, sois un peu adulte par Merlin.

La jeune fille ignora la remarque.

-Et Pétunia bien sûr elle a le droit d'aller passer le nouvel an avec son petit ami idiot… grogna la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

-Vernon est sympathique, dit Mrs Evans sans trop être convaincue, elle n'aurait pas pu passer la soirée entière avec des inconnus et de plus sorciers.

Lily se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant.

-Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que tu retrouve ta meilleure amie d'enfance cette année et surtout pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit Anne Potter, maugréa-t-elle.

**XoXOoxxoXOXoXX**

-Tu peux entrer, Ginny, je ne vais pas te manger, fit un homme à a voix rauque en riant légèrement, ce qui le fit tousser.

La jeune fille rousse poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce lumineuse. Elle s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise à côté de son ancien professeur avec qui elle avait tissé des liens les dernières années de sa vie. Il avait beaucoup aidé sa mère à s'en remettre après la guerre.

-Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la main de l'homme.

Elle n'osait le regarder en face, cette situation lui paraissait extrêmement familière, elle avait peur de fondre en larmes à tout moment, envahie par ses souvenirs… elle, au chevet d'une personne mourante…

-Ginny, regarde-moi, ordonna Remus.

Elle obéit en se mordant la lèvre. Le visage de Lupin était aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Il avait quelques cicatrices en plus sur son visage, des cernes soulignaient son regard ambré. Il semblait plus vulnérable que jamais.

-Alors on ne s'est pas trompés. C'est bien toi, soupira-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais voulu te prévenir, mais tu ne savais pas encore que tu irais dans le passé, je ne pouvais rien te dire…

-Vous saviez pour ce voyage ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Je crois que je t'ai reconnue le jour où je t'ai vue avec Harry. Ça m'a rappelé … il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Rappelé quoi ? demanda la rousse intriguée.

-J'aurais tellement voulu t'éviter ces souffrances…

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites, avoua la jeune Weasley perdue.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Ginny. Merlin, en te voyant j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 17 ans, soupira-t-il.

-De quoi vous… tu voulais me prévenir ? demanda Ginny gênée par le tutoiement.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, fit Remus. De toute façon je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard… et tu ne peux pas changer le passé. C'est impossible.

Il eut une crise de toux. La jeune rousse lui tendit un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

-Merci.

-Je vais souffrir ? demanda Ginny lorsqu'il fut calmé.

Remus la regarda et ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-J'y suis habituée de toutes façons, lâcha-t-elle en souriant tristement.

-Severus n'est toujours pas rentré n'est-ce pas ? demanda faiblement Remus.

La jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante secoua la tête, désolée.

-La pleine lune est dans dix jours, murmura-t-il.

-Il va venir, affirma Ginny confiante, tu sais que Severus Rogue ne manque jamais à son devoir.

-Je l'espère.

**XoxOXOXoxXOxxX**

Sirius sortit de son état comateux. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Couché sur le sol dur et froid, le jeune Black ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis un autre… il lui semblait cette fois-ci que c'était plus dur que la fois précédente. Mais c'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ce qui le fit grimacer. Peut-être quelques côtes fêlées. Le jeune homme s'assit précautieusement et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever, s'aidant du mur, et se traina jusqu'à la porte. Le jeune Black appuya sur la poignée, mais en vain, il était enfermé.

Le brun soupira, las, et son regard fut attiré par le miroir face à lui. Il eut la mauvaise idée de s'approcher. Ce que lui renvoyait la glace lui coupa le souffle. Apparemment, son père avait du oublier l'idée de conserver son visage cette fois. Ses cheveux noirs, contrastant avec sa peau plus pâle que celle d'un cadavre, tombaient son visage couvert de bleus. Un filet de sang séché s'étendait depuis son arcade droite jusqu'à son menton, passant par sa mâchoire enflée. Son œil ne s'ouvrait pas complètement et il était entouré de noir. Oui, il faisait vraiment peur à voir.

Sirius se contenta de regarder son reflet, son ventre se tordant de douleur.

« Je voulais être différent d'eux. Voilà le résultat… »

Il se laissa glisser par terre en soupirant et tapa sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Espérant seulement qu'on le laisserait sortir de sa prison pour qu'il puisse aller chez James.

Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa, il ne montra cependant rien de sa peur. Il avait toujours fait comme ça.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement, et Sirius fronça les sourcils quand il vit son frère entrer. Il ne dit rien.

Regulus chercha quelques instants dans la pièce et finit par trouver le jeune brun. Il eut un petit sursaut, sûrement en voyant la tête qu'il avait et n'osa pas s'approcher.

-Je… je, balbutia le cadet, ne pouvant détourner les yeux du visage meurtrit de Sirius.

Celui-ci serra les mâchoires, la patience n'était pas son fort.

- Tu veux quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-Père dit qu'il ne te laissera pas sortir jusqu'à la fin des vacances, l'informa Regulus en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

Sirius soupira, il ne pourrait donc pas fêter le réveillon avec James.

-Et ? fit-il comme si ça lui importait peu en masquant sa déception.

-Je sais que tu voulais allez chez Potter, dit le cadet avec une moue de dégout lorsqu'il prononça le mot Potter.

Si Sirius en avait été capable à ce moment-là il aurait probablement frappé son frère. Il n'était pas obligé d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie… Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir.

Regulus inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de son ainé. Sirius allait sortir une phrase pleine de sarcasme, mais l'autre le stoppa dans son élan en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

-Tiens, fit le plus jeune en lui tendant la petite potion.

Sirius le regarda, ahuri.

-Euh… lâcha-t-il ne comprenant pas.

-Polynectar, expliqua son frère.

La mâchoire de l'ainé se décrocha.

-C'est pour toi, ajouta Regulus, j'ai piqué cette potion dans l'armoire de père, et j'ai rajouté un de mes cheveux, ça devrait durer une heure environ.

- Tu veux dire que… commença Sirius ayant peur de comprendre.

-Tu vas te faire passer pour moi pour pouvoir partir, confirma son frère.

-Woa, lâcha le plus âgé, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Regulus soupira :

- Prends-la simplement.

Sirius prit la fiole et avala son contenu d'une traite.

-Mais t'es dingue, réalisa soudain Sirius, ils sauront forcément que c'est toi qui m'a aidé.

Le cadet eut un petit sourire forcé.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sirius ? De toute façon ta face en ce moment sera toujours pire que celle que je récolterai.

Sirius mordit sa lèvre, et l'effet de la potion commença à se faire sentir. Regulus et lui n'étaient pas si différents physiquement, la transformation fut rapide et pas trop douloureuse.

Son frère lui donna certains de ses propres habits et l'aida à dissimuler les traces de coups sur son visage à l'aide de sorts.

Sirius se releva avec un peu de peine. Ils se regardèrent dans le miroir. Il était impossible de différencier lequel était le vrai. Sirius regarda son frère, il lui semblait qu'il avait vécu avec un inconnu pendant toutes ces années. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire.

-Ca va être ennuyant sans toi cette maison, murmura le plus jeune.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. C'était vraiment mélodramatique comme situation… il détestait tout ce qui avait avoir avec montrer ses sentiments.

Regulus détourna le regard, son ainé aurait pu jurer que ses yeux brillaient.

Mû d'une envie venue de Merlin sait où il serra son frère dans ses bras un instant. Regulus lui tapota le dos doucement, sachant que tout son corps lui faisait mal.

-Ne te mets pas à pleurer Sirius, ça nuirait vraiment à ton image, ricana le cadet.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et marcha sans trop boiter jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Il se retourna avant de partir.

-Merci petit frère, souffla-t-il simplement.

**XoxOxoxOXOX**

La jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants finit d'arranger ses cheveux et enfila ses chaussures. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle dit au-revoir à Tonks et à Remus, qui lui sourit d'un air énigmatique. Elle sortit devant la maison, heureusement il faisait déjà bien nuit, et personne ne la vit transplaner en compagnie de son faux frère.

Ils atterrirent devant la maison des Potter.

-Wahou, lâcha Ginny, ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un château.

-Un manoir, rectifia Drago qui n'était pas plus impressionné que ça, il avait vécu toute son enfance dans une bâtisse similaire.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et ils entrèrent dans la grande demeure ensemble, Drago n'avait pas oublié de prendre sa potion avant de partir, la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante.

-Bienvenue dans la maison des Potter, salua poliment l'elfe de maison de la famille lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux ?

-Merci, fit Ginny en enlevant le sien.

-Hey, Ginny, t'as pu venir ! s'exclama une voix.

L'instant d'après elle fut engloutie par deux bras.

-Salut à toi aussi James, rit-elle.

James serra la main à Drago poliment.

-Content que tu aie pu venir aussi.

En effet, James avait envoyé un hibou à la jeune fille, lui disant que son frère pouvait venir aussi s'il en avait envie.

Remus embrassa la rousse.

-Tu es très jolie ce soir, complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, rougit légèrement Ginny.

C'était étrange de le voir, étant donné qu'elle venait de le quitter alors qu'il était âgé de vingt ans en plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, où se trouvaient déjà beaucoup de personnes, parlant entre eux, et riant

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui va venir, fit James à Ginny, conspirateur.

-Qui , Lilly ? blagua-t-elle.

-Euh, fit James déconcerté, moi qui voulais te surprendre…

-Lily… Lily ? demanda Ginny en levant les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin.

James confirma d'un signe de la tête. Il rayonnait.

-Tu l'as invitée ? Et elle a accepté ? s'exclama la rousse.

-Euh… enfaite il se trouve que nos mère se connaissent, rectifia James.

-C'est super, rit la jeune fille, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.

James lui sourit à pleines dents.

-Bonsoir Ginny, la salua Mrs Potter en lui faisant la bise ainsi qu'à Drago, j'espère que vous profiterez bien de la soirée.

-Merci Madame Potter.

La mère de James s'attarda encore quelques minutes avec eux puis elle fut appelée par des personnes inconnues de la jeune fille. La voix de l'elfe de maison des Potter se fit entendre depuis le hall d'entrée.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Black, puis-je vous prendre votre cape ?

-Merci Lonky, remercia le jeune homme.

James se rua dans le couloir pour accueillir son frère de cœur et s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix involontairement froide.

-James, chuchota le jeune homme, c'est… moi… Sirius. Laisse-moi aller dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma vraie apparence.

James fronça les sourcils. Sirius soupira.

-Cornedrue, s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tes parents me voient comme ça.

-Ok Padoux, fit James en fixant le jeune homme face à lui.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle invention ? demanda Sirius en fronçant le nez en signe d'incompréhension.

Le visage de James se décrispa et il donna une accolade fraternelle à Sirius. Ce dernier grimaça lorsque son ami lui donna une tape dans le dos. Il n'avait prit aucune potion contre la douleur, peut-être aurait-il dû.

-C'était un test, hein, se força de sourire Sirius.

James s'esclaffa et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sirius vit Ginny, il se mordit les lèvres et lui fit la bise, il salua rapidement Remus, et Drago et suivit James.

Les trois restants se regardèrent, un peu dépassés par la situation.

-Euh… j'espère qu'il nous expliquera, lâcha Remus.

-Ouais, acquiesça la jeune fille .

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, un silence gênant c'était établi entre eux, Drago et Remus n'étant pas deux personnes qui parlaient beaucoup.

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, dit Ginny, je vous prends quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes hommes.

Drago déclina gentiment sa proposition et Remus lui demanda de lui ramener un verre.

La rousse se dirigea vers le petit bar et se servit un verre de bierraubeurre et prit un autre pour Remus. Elle s'attarda encore un moment, et là une tornade flamboyante lui tomba dessus… enfin pas littéralement…

-Salut Ginny, tu me sauves la vie, lâcha la jeune fille.

La jeune Weasley s'esclaffa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lily ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de discutions avec les parents de James, souffla la jeune rousse, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me faire des compliments et de me dire que je ferais un beau couple avec leur fils, nos mères se sont données le mot pour nous mettre ensemble…

-_James_ ? nota l'autre rousse en souriant mesquinement.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, gémit Lily, Saria passe assez son temps à me charrier avec ça… en plus Kaitlin et elles m'ont averties au dernier moment qu'elles ne pourraient pas venir avant un moment, alors heureusement que tu es là, j'aurais du rester avec Jam… Potter toute la soirée… t'imagines ?

-Je vois, fit Ginny, je me sens un peu comme un bouche-trou mais contente de te rendre ce service, fit-elle hilare.

-Oh non, s'exclama Lily, je suis vraiment contente de te voir, je ne voulais pas que ça sonne si désespéré, t'es vraiment une fille super sympa !

-Arrête, je vais rougir, tu sais que les roux rougissent facilement, fit Ginny

-Oui, trop facilement même, rit Lily, suivie de l'autre rousse.

-Je vais retourner vers Remus et mon frère, tu viens ? demanda la jeune Weasley.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, constata Lily en la suivant.

-Maintenant tu sais, dit simplement Ginny.

Elle tendit sa boisson à Remus et Lily lui fit la bise. Il était le seul des maraudeurs avec lequel elle s'entendait bien. Ginny présenta son faux frère à Lily.

-Enchanté, dit-il poliment.

Lily lui répondit d'un sourire.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius, qui avait retrouvé son propre physique ainsi que James se joignirent à eux. Ginny avait remarqué que Sirius était différent. Il semblait plus rigide dans sa démarche habituellement assez singulière. Quant à James, il faisait une drôle de tête.

« Je suis sûre qu'il a mal interprété le sourire qu'à eu Lily pour Drago » pensa Ginny en secouant la tête. James et son côté jaloux virant à l'obsession..

-Salut Lily, salua-t-il assez distant.

La jeune Evans le regarda avec étonnement et lui renvoya un salut hésitant.

Sirius hocha la tête en sa direction avec un petit sourire crispé en guise de bonjour.

« Gênant » pensa Ginny.

-Alors, fit Remus pour briser le silence, Sirius tu nous explique ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Sirius frémit :

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Euh, du fait que tu avais la tête de ton frère il y a vingt minutes ? lâcha Ginny comme si c'était évident.

-Ah ça, souffla Sirius, enfaite mes parents ne voulaient pas que je vienne chez James, vous savez, ils ne tiennent pas les Potter dans leur cœur, et à tord, ajouta-t-il en regardant James, donc ça paraissait moins louche de partir en tant que Regulus.

Ginny fronça les sourcils « Et il l'a laissé lui arracher un cheveu sans rien dire… »

L'excuse que Sirius leur prodigua sembla convenir à tout le monde. James leur proposa d'aller dans un autre salon, pour être avec moins d'étrangers. Il avoua que lui-même ne connaissait pas la moitié des gens présents.

Le fait qu'il possède plusieurs salons sembla atterrer Lily, mais elle les suivit tout de même. La pièce était beaucoup plus intimiste, colorée avec des couleurs chaudes, quelques canapés disposés autour d'une cheminée et le feu dans celle-ci rendaient l'ambiance attirante.

Ils s'assirent et James s'absenta pour aller chercher à boire pour tout le monde. Il aurait pu demander à un elfe de maison, mais il aimait faire les choses lui-même et ne voulait pas passer pour ce genre de personnes devant Lily.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Saria et Katilin arrivent. Elles saluèrent tout le monde, firent la connaissance de Drago et s'assirent avec eux.

Ils passèrent une superbe soirée, rirent, parlèrent, burent un peu de champagne… aux alentours de onze heure, Saria eut une idée… foireuse.

-Et si on jouait à un jeu ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je m'attends au pire, marmonna Lily.

Saria lui fit une grimace :

-« Je n'ai jamais » version sorcière ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est quoi ce jeu ? demanda Ginny.

-Chacun a un verre, euh… pas un verre rempli d'eau, sourit Saria, et quelqu'un dit quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire une gorgée de leur verre, expliqua-t-elle, et on rajoute la magie, pour que la personne aillant déjà fait quelque chose soit obligé de boire. Du coup impossible de mentir ou dissimuler !

-Moi j'suis partant, s'exclama Sirius en retrouvant son habituel sourire. Ginny l'avait senti ailleurs toute la soirée.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama la rousse en pensant que ça serait peut-être un moyen de rapprocher Lily et James.

James suivit aussi, ainsi que Remus et Kaitlin. Finalement Drago qui n'était pas très chaud pour ce genre de jeu (qu'il qualifiait stupide) opina et Lily fut bien oblige de participer aussi.

Ils se prirent chacun un verre, et Saria commença.

-Alors… réfléchit-elle, je n'ai jamais… embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et burent en riant.

-Ew, fit Lily en s'imaginant la scène entre les deux.

-Je n'ai jamais… commença Sirius, demandé à quelqu'un de sortir avec moi 37 fois.

James lui jeta un regard noir et but son verre. Tout le monde sauf Lily et James s'esclaffa.

-Je n'ai jamais dissimulé mes sentiments pour quelqu'un à mes amis, fit James.

Lily, Saria et Katilin burent en cœur et se regardèrent avec de gros yeux juste après. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, la situation était assez hilarante.

-Je n'ai jamais triché pour un examen, fit Lily.

Sirius secoua la tête et but son verre, suivit de Saria et James.

-Je n'ai jamais... voulu mourir, dit Saria avec de gros yeux.

Drago et Ginny essayèrent de ne pas porter leur verre à leurs lèvres, mais la magie leur fit boire leur verre contre leur gré. Remus but lui-aussi.

-Ok, murmura Saria, c'était pas une bonne question…

-Je n'ai jamais prit un bain de minuit, fit Ginny, coupant le silence qui s'était installé.

Presque tout le monde but.

-Il faudra vraiment remédier à ça, affirma Sirius.

Le jeu continua encore un petit moment, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils devenaient tous un peu embrumés.

Kaitlin et Drago, d'habitude silencieux étaient partis dans une conversation animée, Saria qui était celle qui avait le plus bu riait bruyamment avec Remus, James et Lily. Ces deux derniers se jetaient des regards lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas, c'était peut-être pathétique, mais mignon…

Sirius regardait dans le vague, suivant le mouvement du feu dans la cheminée. Ginny le regarda avec peine, elle savait qu'il devait se trouver dans une mauvaise passe… il n'allait certainement pas tarder à quitter sa famille.

-Tes groupies te manquent ? demanda Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sirius eut un semblant de sourire.

-Bien sûr, je pense à elles chaque seconde de ma vie, répondit Sirius très sérieusement.

Ginny s'esclaffa.

-Tu m'étonnes, ça doit être un grand vide…

-Tu sais quoi Ginny ? fit le jeune homme.

-Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir, répondit –elle.

-T'es la seule fille que je considère comme une véritable amie.

La rousse sourit, émue.

-Contrairement à tes fans j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir fréquenter le vrai Sirius.

-C'est pour ça que tu me trouve pas si fabuleux que ça ? la taquina Sirius.

-Mais non, rit Ginny, je pense que t'es un garçon bien, malgré ce que tu t'obstine à vouloir montrer de toi et ton image de bad boy sexy.

-Alors tu me trouve sexy ? nota le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny rougit de confusion. Ou alors était-ce à cause du sourire du brun qu'elle trouvait adorable.

Sirius éclata de rire, Ginny le frappa à l'épaule, en plein dans un bleu. Sirius ne put retenir une grimace de douleur qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais des voix sonores l'en empêchèrent.

-Dix, neuf, huit…

-Oh déjà! s'exclama James en servant rapidement un verre de champagne à chacun grâce à sa baguette.

-Six, cinq, quatre, cria Saria en les faisant tous éclater de rire.

Des « Bonne année » se firent entendre de toute part, et ils se prirent tous dans les bras.

Sirius essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa douleur sur son visage lorsque chaque personne de la pièce l'enlaçait.

Lily et James s'enlacèrent, au grand bonheur du jeune homme qui se trouvait quelque part au paradis et lorsqu'ils allaient s'embrasser sur la joue, ils tournèrent la tête exactement en même temps. Inévitablement, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Les deux se reculèrent, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Ginny qui avait suivit la scène pouffa et prit Drago dans ses bras.

Ils levèrent leurs coupes de champagne et burent en se souriant. Une nouvelle année commençait. Une année de changements.

**XOXOXOXX**


	10. Parti

_**Heyou!!!**_

_**Oui, ça commence à devenir une habitude je sais ... désolée pour le petit retard.^^**_

_**Merci encore beaucoup à Kaomisha (XD je ris encore), Rebecca Black, Potter&Weasley, Mel et Manue pour les reviews que vous me laissez et qui rendent ma vie lumineuse et sintillante de mille feux!!! (ne t'emballe pas, ne t'em-bal-le pas...)**_

_**Euhhh sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu spécial, (je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce qui va arriver haha!!) vous plaira, malgré toutes les fautes que j'ai pu malencontrueusement laisser... oui, parce que je déteste les fautes d'orthographe (quoi? je vous l'ai déjà dit ça? ah, désolé ^^).  
**_

_**Merci de lire, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis et GROS bisous!!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**-**__Il est parti n'est-ce pas ? coupa la jeune rousse couchée sur le lit blanc._

_-Je suis désolé, répondit l'homme à la longue barbe._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne se rendant même pas compte que son visage était inondé de larmes. _

_Son rêve était terminé…_

_Il était parti._

_Et pour de bon cette fois-ci. _

**XOXOOXoxXOOXOX**

Deux semaines plus tôt, dans le stade de Quidditch.

-Allez, bougez-vous un peu, si vous croyez que c'est comme ça qu'on va pouvoir battre les Serpentards vous rêvez les gars ! cria James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

-James, râla l'un des joueurs, ça fait deux heures qu'on s'entraine, on est morts ! En plus il a pas arrêté de pleuvoir !

Le brun aux lunettes regarda ses joueurs. Ils tiraient tous une tête de trois pieds et étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Ok, grogna James, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, mais vous savez qu'on doit vraiment revoir nos défenses.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, ils se précipitèrent tous pour aller se changer et se réchauffer. Des vestiaires pour filles avaient été installés, Ginny put donc se doucher tout de suite et mettre des vêtements secs et immaculés.

Le match confrontant les deux équipes les plus opposées de Poudlard se déroulait une semaine plus tard, et leur capitaine portait une telle pression qu'il massacrait presque ses joueurs aux entrainements. Ils donnaient leur maximum, mais ça ne semblait jamais assez pour battre l'équipe de Malefoy.

La jeune Weasley sortit, le brun aux lunettes l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur.

- James, tu ne crois pas que t'exagère un peu ? demanda la rousse en se mettant à marcher avec lui.

-Je pense juste qu'on est loin d'être à la hauteur pour le moment, répondit James.

-Peut-être bien, mais à ce rythme-là, on sera tous à l'infirmerie avant que le match n'ait commencé, contra Ginny.

-Je ferai un effort, promit James, enfin… j'essaierai.

Ils rirent et se dirigèrent vers la tour des lions. Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque le brun s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu… fit-il un peu gêné, je crois que j'ai oublié ma baguette dans les vestiaires…

Ginny éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

-C'est malin ! Vas-y, je t'attends ici, fit-elle.

-Je reviens vite, marmonna James avant de retourner d'où ils venaient en courant.

La rousse s'assit sur un banc et attendit pendant quelques minutes. Soudain il lui sembla qu'un courant d'air froid passa à côté d'elle, la faisant frissonner. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, mais aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Quelques élèves passaient devant elle, tout semblait parfaitement normal.

« Je commence à devenir parano je crois… »

Un autre souffle passa dans son cou, la glaçant sur place.

-Qui est là ? chuchota la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'elle parlait toute seule. James, ajouta-t-elle doucement., si c'est toi, c'est vraiment pas marrant…

-Ginny ?! fit une voix masculine venue de nulle part.

La jeune fille tomba du banc dans un sursaut de peur. Elle fit un sourire crispé pour rassurer les gens qui la regardaient comme si elle était folle et se rassit sur le banc en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

D'où avait apparut cette voix ? Et surtout… était-ce son imagination ou cette voix ressemblait fortement à celle de…

-Woa Ginny, c'est vraiment toi ? demanda de nouveau la voix plus doucement cette fois-ci.

La rousse fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle confuse et complètement effrayée.

-Tu sais que c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre quand on te pose une question, rit la personne.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça. C'était impossible ! Ce rire, elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille ! Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.

-C'est pas vrai, il faut que ta voix vienne me hanter maintenant…

-C'est bien toi alors ? Tu parais différente c'est dingue.

La jeune fille plissa le nez et murmura.

-Harry, ta gueule s'il te plait, et sors de ma tête.

-J'ai entendu, répondit la voix de Harry avec une légère teinte de sarcasme, Je suis juste à côté de toi je te signale.

La rousse tourna inutilement la tête, son regard tombant sur du vide.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, c'est comme si je pouvais sentir ta présence… murmura-t-elle.

-Normal, je ne suis pas un effet de on imagination. Je suis VRAIMENT là, dit la voix masculine. À ce moment là elle sentit quelque chose de glacé lui prendre la main.

Elle hurla en retirant violemment la sienne. Cette fois-ci, c'était clair que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était dérangée. Elle n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire. Elle sentit la chose froide lui serrer l'épaule.

-Tu peux sentir ma main ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Que… fit la rousse au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Voilà je l'ai, fit James en brandissant sa baguette devant les yeux de Ginny, ce qui la fit hurler de peur, vu qu'elle était complètement à bord de nerfs. Euh… Gin', t'es sûre que ça va ?

-Euh… ouais… enfin je crois ? bafouilla la jeune fille à fleur de peau.

Harry à côté d'elle s'était tu. Elle imagina qu'il devait être entrain d'observer son père… mais est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu une hallucination ? Elle avait bien senti sa main !

-Bon, alors tu viens ? demanda le garçon aux yeux bruns s'impatientant.

-Bien sûr… fit-elle en se levant et le suivant.

Elle se retourna vers le banc où elle était assise deux minutes auparavant et jura voir quelque chose bouger.

**XOXOxoXOXoxXOx**

Toute la journée, la tête de la jeune Weasley fut remplie de questions sans réponses. Au diner, elle mangeait en compagnie des quatre maraudeurs, lorsque Dumbledore se leva et fit une annonce spéciale. Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa d'un coup.

-Excusez-moi, fit le vieil homme pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves, Je voulais vous annoncer qu'un élève d'une école étrangère va arriver demain et passer une semaine à Poudlard. C'est assez exceptionnel, alors je voulais que vous l'accueilliez bien et ne lui donniez pas une mauvaise image de notre école, finit-il avec un sourire malicieux comme il les aimait.

-C'est l'année des exceptions, fit Remus songeur.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des illusions ou bien…

-Prêts à montrer le plus beau côté de Poudlard, les gars, fit Sirius avec son sourire espiègle.

James et lui se tapèrent dans la main avec un rire entendu.

**XOXOXOxoXOXXOxX**

Elle s'enroula sa mèche de cheveux roux autour de son doigt pour la dixième fois ce matin. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait sauter de son banc à tout instant, son cœur allait exploser à force de battre aussi vite. Les garçons autour d'elle la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, n'osant pas lui demander ce qui lui arriver, car elle avait déjà faillit planter un couteau dans le bras de Remus en voulant beurrer son bout de pain, renversé son jus d'orange, nettoyé la table puis renversé à nouveau son verre… et l'air qu'elle affichait ne les engageait pas à lui parler. Il leur semblait qu'elle allait assassiner quelqu'un sur place.

Tout à coup les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant découvrir un jeune homme.

C'était lui. Il n'avait pas la même apparence, mais elle pouvait reconnaitre sa démarche et la façon qu'il avait bien à lui de se tenir. La manie qu'il avait de tapoter sa cuisse avec ses doigts lorsqu'il était nerveux, le fait qu'il cherchait toujours à plaquer ses cheveux sur son front…

C'était lui, elle en était sûre.

Ginny n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce que Dumbledore avait dit depuis les cinq dernières minutes, elle était comme totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Son regard n'avait pas manqué un seul mouvement du jeune homme depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la grande salle.

La jeune rousse entendait James et Sirius se moquer d'elle, en pensant qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour le nouveau venu, ils ne savaient seulement pas à quel point ils étaient à côté de la plaque...

Elle vit vaguement les élèves applaudir la fin du discours du directeur, et ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune homme s'avançait à présent droit sur elle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux bruns des plus banals s'assit à côté d'eux, tout naturellement et les garçons se firent un honneur de lui poser quelques questions. Il était l'attraction du moment, il n'allait certainement pas y échapper.

-Harry, c'est ça ? demanda James.

-C'est exact, répondit l'intéressé.

Plus de doutes.

-Tu viens d'Australie ? s'intéressa Remus.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point cette conversation ressemblait à celle à laquelle la jeune fille avait elle-même eu le droit au début de l'année.

-Oui, sourit le jeune homme en souriant, comme l'a dit Dumbledore pendant son discours.

-Les filles sont jolies là-bas ? demanda Peter.

Harry ne le regarda pas, ne répondit pas, ne bougea aucun membre de son anatomie. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de l'animagus rat.

-Laissez le un peu respirer et arrêtez de l'envahir avec vos questions, fit Sirius, Bienvenue à Poudlard, au fait, dit-il en s'adressant à son futur filleul. Je suis Sirius Black. Voici James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et notre amie Ginny Lewis…

-Qui a visiblement un gros faible pour toi, ajouta James, Vu qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle t'a aperçu… ou alors c'était pour baver.

La concernée sortit de son état d'hébétude et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia pour se venger, coup de pied qui fut suivit d'un « aie » surpris de la part de Sirius. Hum… oui, elle avait vraiment été dans un autre monde les quelques minutes précédentes.

-Lewis, hein ? fit Harry avec un sourire entendu.

-C'est ça, confirma Ginny assez sèchement, ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas fait exprès.

James lui tapota l'épaule.

-Faut pas faire attention à elle, elle est vraiment bizarre depuis hier.

Harry éclata de rire avec lui. Il savait bien pourquoi elle était bizarre depuis le matin précédent. Le visage de la jeune fille se ralluma lorsqu'elle entendit le rire d'Harry. Elle l'avait toujours adoré, parce qu'il était tellement rare.

**XoxOXOXOXOX**

Etant donné que c'était un samedi, les quatre maraudeurs et la rousse firent visiter le château à Harry. Celui-ci dut faire semblant de trouver intéressant tout ce que disait Remus et qu'il connaissait déjà. Il interceptait de temps en temps le regard de Ginny et lui souriait. Il semblait vraiment radieux d'avoir retrouvé son père et passer du temps avec lui. Mais Ginny avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul.

Les maraudeurs se débrouillèrent sans qu'elle ne soit au courant pour les laisser les deux. C'était tout à fait le genre des plans foireux de James ça…

Harry semblait un peu énervé. Ginny n'y fit pas attention et l'attira dans une salle vide. Ensuite elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-C'est vraiment toi Harry ? demanda-t-elle assez inutilement.

-Qui d'autre ? répondit un peu ironiquement le jeune homme.

-Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ? demanda la jeune fille curieuse.

-Dumbledore m'a donné la chance de pouvoir passer une semaine à l'époque de mes parents. En réalité mon corps est encore là-bas… Ce que tu vois là ce n'est qu'une illusion de la magie.

Il prit la main de Ginny, lui montrant à quel point sa peau était froide et dure. Comme une statue.

-Au début, continua le jeune homme en lâchant la main de la rousse, j'étais invisible. Il a fallut du temps à mon corps pour se matérialiser. Ce n'était pas toi qui délirais hier matin, j'étais bien assis sur ce banc. D'ailleurs j'ai été surpris de te voir ici. Comment ça se fait que TOI tu sois là ?

-J'ai traversé une faille temporelle par accident, répondit la rousse

-Accident ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, fit la jeune fille, et je suis bloquée ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse retraverser une autre faille.

-Mais j'ai remarqué que tu es vraiment beaucoup plus âgée que la Ginny que j'ai quittée chez moi… t'as quel âge ?

-Dix-huit ans, fit la jeune Weasley, redoutant à présent le pire.

-Woa, je comprends ! Moi je connais la Ginny de treize ans alors…

La rousse se mordit les lèvres. Ainsi Harry en face d'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle. À l'époque elle se souvenait bien qu'il était dingue de Cho Chang. Cette cruche superficielle…

-Mais, continua Harry, alors tu peux me dire tout ce qui va se passer ! Est-ce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort dans ton passé ? demanda-t-il contre toute attente.

-Euh… Harry, la bataille finale n'a pas encore eu lieu, mentit-elle. Si elle lui disait quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait chambouler tout leur futur.

-Oh, fit le jeune homme déçu.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir, souffla Ginny.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Est-ce qu'on s'entend bien tous les deux dans le futur ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se déchirait petit à petit à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait et qui montrait son indifférence envers elle.

-En quelques sortes, fit la rousse en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler.

C'était de la torture de pouvoir le revoir mais de ne pas pouvoir lui parler librement.

**XoXOoxOXOX**

Ils ressortirent de la salle de classe un peu après et tombèrent sur Lily qui marchait avec ses deux amies. Harry s'arrêta net. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir.

-Euh… fit Ginny, Harry, voici Saria, Lily et Katilin, les filles, vous avez entendu parler de Harry…

-Enchantée, fit Lily en lui serrant la main. Harry semblait aux anges et ne regardait qu'elle, ignorant à moitié les autres, ne leur serrant la main que distraitement.

-On allait faire un tour dans le parc, vous voulez venir avec nous ? demanda gentiment Saria.

-Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Ginny était un peu dégoutée. Et jalouse aussi… elle savait bien qu'elle était idiote de ressentir ce genre de choses… Harry et elle ne sortaient pas ensemble dans l'esprit du garçon. C'était normal qu'il se montre aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu plutôt qu'avec la petit sœur de son meilleur ami qui lui avait du lui dire au maximum trois mots dans sa vie entière… et surtout qu'il pourrait voir lorsqu'il retournerait à son époque.

Elle s'empêcha de pleurer. C'était ridicule. Elle refusa gentiment l'invitation des filles en prétextant un devoir à faire à la bibliothèque. Harry ne sembla même plus la calculer, toute son attention était portée sur Lily. La jeune Weasley regarda les quatre jeunes gens s'en aller en discutant joyeusement, son cœur plus meurtrit que jamais. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir plutôt que d'être ignorée de la sorte.

Des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, personne ne la voyait là… cachée dans le coin d'un cul de sac où jamais personne ne s'aventurait. La jeune fille s'appuya contre un mur, prit sa tête dans ses mains et renifla.

« Voilà, mon passé me rattrape… Drago avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne peux pas avancer si je n'accepte pas mon vécu. »

La jeune rousse attendit un moment qu'elle se calme et se releva, frigorifiée par le carrelage glacé sur lequel elle s'était assise. Ginny essuya son visage avec sa manche, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant un grand coup, puis elle se mit à marcher en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle avait réellement un devoir à finir. Et notamment besoin de se changer les idées

**XOxoOXOxoxX**

Quelques jours passèrent, le départ du jeune homme se faisait chaque jour plus imminent. Ginny faisait tout pour éviter le garçon à la cicatrice, bien qu'elle n'ait pas grand-chose à faire pour cela. En effet, c'était à peine si elle existait pour le jeune Harry, il se focalisait uniquement sur ses parents et passait la majorité de son temps avec eux.

La jeune Weasley s'isolait de plus en plus, sous le regard indécis de ses amis. Sirius restait souvent avec elle, même si elle ne lui montrait pas sa reconnaissance, la jeune fille l'en remerciait intérieurement… elle détestait la solitude, c'était à ces moments-là que ses souvenirs se faisaient les plus présents.

Le match de Quidditch était prévu pour le lendemain, et toute l'équipe devait aller se coucher tôt pour être en forme. Ordre de leur très exigeant capitaine.

La jeune fille avait reçu une lettre ce jour là. Elle la relut encore une fois avant de se coucher, pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

_« Chère Ginny,_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! S. est rentré un jour avant le rond blanc de la semaine dernière. Il avait préparé la potion pendant son absence et R. a put la prendre avant que la fourrure n'arrive ! _

_On voulait attendre un peu de voir si son état s'améliorait pour te contacter, et je sens que tu vas sauter de joie. R. est en meilleur forme, il peut même marcher avec l'aide de l'un d'entre nous !_

_Il a hâte de te revoir pour les prochaines vacances en février. Tout comme nous Je t'attendrai comme la dernière fois._

_N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule._

_D. »_

La jeune rousse sourit en lisant les mots codés « fourrure » « rond blanc » que Drago avait utilisé. Il était vraiment trop prudent pour son bien. Ginny plia la lettre et la rangea dans sa table de nuit avant de se coucher et s'endormir sur ces belles pensées d'espoir.

**XoxOXOXOOXx**

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis un autre… mais le fit-elle vraiment ? Elle ne pouvait pas voir de différence. La jeune fille cria. L'impression que tous ses os étaient brisés. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul doigt, aucun muscle ne lui répondait plus.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle volait… Ils étaient bien partis pour gagner le match… le vif d'or était à deux doigts de sa main… puis sa vue s'était obscurcie et elle n'avait fini par ne plus rien y voir. Elle avait entendu de grandes exclamations… n'avait plus senti son balai sous ses doigts… le vent lui fouettait le visage, l'impression de voler… puis elle avait rencontré quelque chose et avait perdu connaissance.

-Elle respire encore, s'écria quelqu'un, la ramenant au temps présent.

La jeune rousse savait qu'elle connaissait cette voix, mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Elle sentit qu'elle s'élevait dans l'air, des voix venaient de toute part, sa tête allait bientôt exploser…

Puis la jeune fille sentit avec apaisement un liquide glisser le long de sa gorge, et elle arrêta de penser.

**XOxOXOxoOX**

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle revenait à la réalité. Elle fut soulagée de ne plus entendre tous ces cris autour d'elle, le silence était réconfortant.

Quelqu'un bougea à côté d'elle, elle voulut tourner la tête, mais elle était apparemment bloquée par quelque chose.

-N'essaie pas de bouger, tous tes os doivent d'abord se ressouder, fit une voix qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi je ne vois rien ? demanda la rousse d'une voix rauque en clignant des yeux.

-Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort… un joueur de Serpentard.

-Pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny avec un faible sourire.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Je sais, Sirius, calme-toi je faisais de l'humour…

L'autre soupira en bougonnant quelque chose.

-Je suis tombée ? demanda vainement la jeune fille.

-Rendors-toi, ordonna-t-il, t'as besoin de sommeil pour te soigner.

-Mais non, je me sens en pleine forme, grogna la rousse.

-Si tu voyais ta tête tu ne dirais pas la même chose, crois-moi, contra Sirius d'une voix ferme.

Il dégagea doucement le front de la jeune fille de quelques mèches rousses rebelles et lui ferma les yeux. La main froide du jeune homme l'apaisa.

-Allez, dors, dit-il gentiment.

A peine ses yeux furent fermés qu'elle repartit dans un sommeil réparateur.

**XoXOXOxO**

- … un miracle, entendit vaguement Ginny.

-Oui, heureusement que ce jeune homme était là, ajouta une autre voix plus masculine.

Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et bougea un doigt, puis un autre.

-Elle est réveillée, s'exclama une troisième voix.

-Shhh, grogna encore une autre personne.

« C'est la fête par ici. » pensa aigrement Ginny.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais eut la désagréable surprise de voir toujours du noir.

-Hey, comment te sens-tu ? demanda la voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de James.

-Super, grogna-t-elle la voix rauque, à part que je ne vois toujours rien…

-C'est normal, l'informa la voix de femme, l'infirmière, Le sort qui vous a été jeté a crée une confusion au niveau de vos yeux. Vous devriez cependant retrouver rapidement la vue…

-Ah, lâcha la jeune rousse pour l'instant je ne vois aucune amélioration.

-Je parlais de quelques semaines…

La jeune rousse déglutit et ne répondit rien.

-Ne te plains pas, la sermonna Sirius, avec la chute de cinq mètres que tu as faite tu peux être contente si tu peux toujours marcher après, AIE, s'exclama-t-il

James lui avait probablement donné un coup ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, tout le monde savait que le tact de Sirius était aussi inexistant que le shampoing de Rogue.

-Cinq mètre, quand même, nota la jeune fille avec un frisson en ressassant la douleur de la chute.

-Je voudrais parler à Miss Lewis en privé s'il-vous plait, demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

Les autres acceptèrent de se faire chasser, plus ou moins en maugréant pour Sirius et James, et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… commença le vieil homme en faisant une pause.

-Allez au but s'il vous plait, je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot, le pria-t-elle en s'attendant au pire.

-Bien. Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, lorsque je vous demandais d'aller droit au – elle s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase et son visage de crispa. Une semaine…

-Je – commença-t-il.

**-**Il est parti n'est-ce pas ? le coupa la jeune rousse couchée sur le lit blanc.

-Je suis désolé, répondit l'homme à la longue barbe.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne se rendant même pas compte que son visage était inondé de larmes.

Son rêve était terminé…

Il était parti.

Et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

* * *


	11. Papillons et imprévus

**_Heyou !!_**

**_Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite depuis une semaine, je me suis rendue compte que le rythme que je me suis imposée depuis le début de cette histoire (un chapitre par semaine) était pas facile à tenir… D'accord d'accord, je raconte pas ma vie ^^ _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre sera au niveau de vos espérances et que vous allez aimer, pas trop long? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tous cas, même si j'ai eu de la peine au début parce que Sirius est inspiré d'une personne que je connais et… ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais dit que je racontais pas ma vie .. distraite la fille aujourd'hui.. XD _**

**_Merci à Kaomisha, __Morgannwg, Sandra, Lyosha, mangas52, __Rebecca-Black__, __Potter__&Weasley et mel pour vos commentaires qui me font suuuuper plaisir et comme je l'ai dit m'aident beaucoup à avancer !! (et qui remplissent ma vie de joie et de bonne humeur… hum ok j'arrête)_**

**_Merci encore, joyeuses fêtes à tous, et profitez bien pour ceux qui sont en vacances !_**

**_Gros bisoussss_**

**_PS: le titre de ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec "Pa-pi-llions de lumièèère" (...) ok, ok je sors...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 11, Papillons et imprévus  
**

Ginny dut rester encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Elle avait toujours cette boule dans la gorge qui menaçait de la faire éclater en sanglots. La jeune fille se contrôlait comme elle pouvait, ne voulant surtout pas faillir devant ses amis. Du coup, elle faisait comme à son habitude, refoulant sa peine et pensait à autre chose, se voilant la face en faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais revu Harry. Elle voyait toujours aussi mal, à cause du sort que le serpentard lui avait lancé. Celui-ci avait récolté d'un bon mois de retenues. La jeune fille trouvait que c'était quand même peu alors qu'elle avait frôlé la mort. Elle avait appris ensuite que le serpentard en question avait été retrouvé au coin d'un couloir quelques jours plus tard, dans un mauvais état.

La jeune rousse avait froncé les sourcils et tourné la tête dans la direction de Sirius d'un air suspect. Ce dernier avait feint d'innocence, mais comme elle était temporairement aveugle elle n'avait pas pu vérifier sur son visage s'il mentait ou non.

Lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à sortir, sa vue s'était un peu améliorée, mais elle avait quand même besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider dans les couloirs et pour les cours. James, Remus et Sirius se relayaient à tour de rôle, ainsi que Lily ou Saria. La jeune Weasley avait remarqué que Katilin n'aimait pas les contacts avec les gens, c'était une fille qui cachait ses sentiments la plupart du temps et malgré les moments passés ensemble, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs restait très froide avec elle.

Quant à Peter, il s'était trouvé une petite amie pendant les vacances. Irina qu'elle s'appelait. C'était une fille de Poudlard qui s'était retrouvée par hasard dans le même hôtel que lui durant son voyage en Irlande. Du coup il passait beaucoup moins de temps avec ses meilleurs amis, étant tout le temps collé à sa copine.

Quelques jours plus tard, la vue de la jeune Weasley s'était améliorée… elle voyait encore assez sombre, et n'arrivait pas à voir de très loin, mais elle pouvait retrouver son indépendance. Ginny prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie des maraudeurs et des filles. Apparemment, depuis les vacances, Lily ne semblait plus faire la guerre au jeune Potter. Celui-ci s'efforçait de ne pas montrer trop sa joie et jouait la carte de l'indifférence. Ainsi, tout le monde pouvait enfin manger en paix.

Les hiboux apportant les lettres aux élèves arrivèrent. Un d'entre eux se posa devant Ginny.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te lise ta lettre ? demanda serviablement Saria.

-Non ! s'exclama Ginny, s'attirant tous les regards sur elle, Je veux dire… non, reprit-elle plus doucement, Merci Saria.

La blonde lui sourit, ne prenant pas en compte le comportement de la rousse qui détacha sa lettre et donna un bout de toast à l'oiseau.

-Un garçon ? demanda James curieux et taquin.

Il y eut un mouvement du côté de Sirius. Ginny secoua la tête, légèrement exaspérée.

-Oui, je pense que c'est mon frère, donc ça doit être un garçon, effectivement... Quel sens de la déduction James, ironisa-t-elle.

-Heureusement pour toi, je ne frappe pas les aveugles, blagua le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Ginny lui tira la langue. Comportement très mature… Un hibou se posa sur leur table, droit devant Sirius. C'était un hiboux noir, majestueux… en le voyant, on devinait sans peine la provenance de l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène ouvrit rapidement la lettre, et parcourut nerveusement les lignes, la main crispée sur son jus de citrouille. Un bruit étouffé de verre brisé se fit entendre et des exclamations surprises et horrifiés suivirent.

-Putain, Sirius ! Mais t'es malade ? s'écria James.

Le jeune Black venait d'éclater son verre dans sa main qui se trouvait à présent ensanglantée et des bouts de verre étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Sirius ne répondit pas, il ne grimaça même pas sous la douleur. Il se leva en froissant la lettre dans sa main valide et sortit de la salle d'un pas trahissant sa fureur.

Ginny se leva et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle se prit quelques fois un banc dans les pieds, mais ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. La rousse sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea directement dehors du château. Sirius avait l'habitude d'aller dehors, il avait besoin d'espace, d'air pur et de se prouver qu'il était libre. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il vivait lorsqu'il était emprisonné chez lui, c'était certainement pour ça qu'il aimait autant se retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard...

Elle chercha quelques instants et finit par l'apercevoir assis sur un banc au bord du lac gelé. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'assit à coté. Elle ne dit rien au début, se contentant de créer des nuages de fumée avec sa respiration.

Au bout d'un certain temps elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ne parvenant toujours pas à voir à la perfection, les traits du jeune homme n'étaient pas nets. Il avait la tête fixée sur un point de l'horizon, le visage fermé.

-Donne-moi ta main, ordonna doucement la jeune fille.

Le brun tourna la tête vers elle et la jaugea du regard. Finalement il la lui tendit en grimaçant et détourna la tête à nouveau.

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes, la rapprocha de ses yeux et fronça le nez.

-C'est pas joli à voir, c'est malin, grogna-t-elle.

Ginny passa ses doigts sur la paume du jeune homme qui frissonna. Ses doigts butèrent contre un bout de verre qu'elle le sortit de la peau délicatement. Sirius serrait les dents. Elle refit la même chose jusqu'à ce que la peau du jeune Black soit parfaitement lisse. Ensuite, la rousse sortit sa baguette et la tendit sur la main du garçon.

-Episkey*, prononça-t-elle en faisant un mouvement spécial avec son poignet.

Le sang s'arrêta de couler.

- Tergeo, fit-elle ensuite, ce qui eut pour effet de nettoyer la paume de Sirius, il ne restait plus une seule trace de sang, par contre il avait quelques vilaines trainées qui formeraient des cicatrices plus tard.

Elle garda la main meurtrie de Sirius dans les siennes.

-Ma famille me dégoute, lâcha-t-il soudain contre toute attente.

Ginny garda le silence, ayant l'impression que si elle prononçait un mot, le jeune homme se renfermerait aussitôt.

-Ils ont tous ces idéaux comme quoi seuls les enfants de sorciers seraient purs, cracha-t-il. Et ils sont à genoux devant ce monstre, en admiration devant Voldemort.

Il grinça des dents, Ginny se contenta de rester muette, lui serra légèrement la main, et à sa surprise Sirius enlaça leurs doigts et caressa son pouce avec le sien. La rousse ressentit étrangement une bouffée de chaleur et des papillons naquirent dans le bas de son ventre qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-Et maintenant que je les ai défiés, continua le brun, ils me proposent, non, corrigea-t-il, ils m'ordonnent de me mettre comme un chien moi aussi pour cet enfoiré... Ils rêvent… je… même si je dois me faire renier pour ça, jamais je m'abaisserai à un truc pareil. J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant…

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé à James ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

-James… il sait qu'ils sont étroits d'esprit, mais il ne sait juste pas à quel point…

-Je pense que tu devrais le mettre au courant, assura la rousse. C'est ton meilleur ami.

Sirius ne répondit rien, la jeune fille réalisa.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas sérieusement, hésita-t-elle, que lorsqu'il saura que tu es le fils de mangemorts, James te laissera tomber n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… répondit Sirius d'une voix morne et fermant les yeux.

-Oh par Merlin, Sirius ! s'exclama Ginny. James te considère comme son frère, c'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais il ne t'abandonnerait pour ça !

-Je lui dirai, promit le brun. Un jour… mais pas tout de suite.

La rousse secoua la tête, désapprouvant totalement. Il la regarda pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de leur conversation, leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne pars pas en courant lorsque je te dis que je suis sensé aller me faire marquer l'avant bras par le sorcier le plus redouté? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

-Parce que je sais que je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur de toi, répondit simplement Ginny.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il pencha la tête et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser très doux, jamais la jeune fille n'avait été embrassée de la sorte. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'elle ne réagit pas. Au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle et Sirius Black étaient trop rapprochés pour de simples amis, elle recula. Il sourit comme si de rien n'était. Ginny se prit à trouver son sourire tout à fait adorable. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il ressortait à toutes ses greluches, pas celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il préparait un coup contre Rogue… tellement plus naturel et enfantin.

La jeune fille faillit se donner des claques... enfin ! Sirius Black venait de l'embrasser, et juste comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle allait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas son petit jouet lorsque Sirius la prit de court et se leva. Son air habituel à nouveau sur le visage, toute trace de peur ou de mélancolie s'était évanouie.

-Tu viens ? demanda-il l'air de rien, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter en sachant que tu es avec moi, rajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

La rousse plissa les yeux, le chaos régnait dans ses pensées. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'embrasser ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle aimé ça? Elle n'avait absolument rien vu venir… et Harry dans l'histoire ?

**XOoxXOXOxOX**

Quelques jours passèrent, la jeune rousse recouvrait la vue progressivement. Elle n'osait pas regarder Sirius en face, et celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était. À tel point que parfois Ginny venait à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé…

Tout était redevenu comme avant, excepté le fait que la jeune fille s'était rendue compte d'un chose... Elle n'était pas indifférente au jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était tombée dans le piège de Sirius Black, celui qui était sortit avec toutes ces filles et qui les avait jetées lorsqu'il s'en était lassé … mais pire encore, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Sirius Black, celui qui allait passer treize ans en prison, le parrain d'Harry.

Et elle devrait retourner un jour ou l'autre à son époque…

Par-dessus tout, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devrait encore souffrir.

-Hey fillette ? l'appela justement le concerné.

Elle soupira.

-Quoi ?

-A quoi tu pensais ? Tu semblais bien ailleurs… fit-il avec un sourire évocateur.

Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle.

-Je pensais aux vacances, répondit Ginny, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

-C'est dans quoi... trois semaines ? demanda James.

-Ouais, confirma Remus

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une fille s'assit juste à côté de Sirius, ou plutôt _à moitié_ sur Sirius. Ce dernier se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux châtains et la dévisagea.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? fit-il d'un air pas très avenant.

-Je pensais que je pouvais m'assoir avec toi et parler un peu…

Ginny reconnut la fille, c'était l'une des plus convoitées par les jeunes hommes de Pouldard, à cause de sa… réputation de fille torride. Sirius secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vas jouer ailleurs tu veux, balança-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant capricieux.

La jeune fille le regarda, se yeux verts en amande plissés, pas certaine qu'il était sérieux.

-J'ai dit dégage ! répéta Sirius agacé.

La fille se leva, scandalisée et s'éloigna à grands pas claquants, la tête haute et la bouche pincée.

Remus et James regardaient leur ami comme si des oreilles de lapin avaient poussé sur le sommet de sa tête.

-Alors ça… lâcha Remus.

-Mon pote, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? demanda James, Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup du verre cassé…

Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête et sourit légèrement.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons les gars…

-Attends, fit James ironique, depuis que je te connais tu n'as encore jamais repoussé une jolie fille.

-Sauf Lily, confirma Sirius.

Le garçon aux lunettes mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il regardait le visage sérieux de Sirius.

-Tu veux dire que… commença James le visage dur.

Sirius le coupa en éclatant de son rire proche de l'aboiement.

-Jamesie tu es tellement naïf quand il s'agit de ta rousse.

Le jeune Potter soupira de soulagement et décrispa son visage.

-Sirius ne me refais plus jamais ça, ordonna le jeune brun menaçant.

-Oui, s'il-te-plait, renchérit Remus, Il a faillit nous faire une crise cardiaque là.

L'animagus chien rigolait encore de sa petite blague.

… Sirius Black, ou l'art de détourner l'attention de soi.

**XOoxXOxoOXXoxX**

Le mardi suivant, alors que les amis marchaient ensemble pour aller en cours, ils eurent la surprise de se faire dévisager férocement par tous les Serpentards qu'ils croisaient. Evidemment, étant des Gryffondors ils étaient habitués à ne pas se faire saluer tout sourire, mais là, ça dépassait même la tête de Rogue lorsque James et Sirius l'avaient retourné avec un sort et que tout le monde avait pu admirer ses magnifiques sous-vêtements.

Malefoy avec ses yeux acier les fixait comme s'il comptait les tuer. James et Remus se jetaient des regards étonnés, mais Ginny remarqua que Sirius continuait de faire comme s'il ne les avait pas vus.

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils et regarda Malefoy, c'est là qu'elle comprit que les serpents avaient tous le regard braqué seulement sur le jeune Black et personne d'autre.

Ce pouvait-il qu'ils soient au courant que Sirius avait refusé d'être mangemort ? En regardant mieux la façon dont réagissait Sirius, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il agissait toujours comme ça lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose, comme quand il s'était enfui de chez ses parents par exemple… il faisait mine de ne rien voir et agissait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. La jeune rousse déglutit, comment ça devait être dans les dortoirs, entourés de serpentards et sans aucune possibilité de fuir ?

Sirius intercepta son regard et haussa les sourcils l'air de demander « Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? ».

La jeune fille leva les mains en signe d'innocence, légèrement agacée. Il avait vraiment un fichu caractère.

**XOXOXOXOOXO**

Les trois semaines les séparant des vacances passèrent lentement… Sirius retrouvait ses amis chaque matin et il semblait de plus en plus fatigué et mal en point… Le pire c'est que Ginny avait l'impression d'être la seule à s'en rendre compte… peut-être parce personne d'autre parmi les amis de Sirius ne savait qu'il venait de se nommer ennemi numéro un de tous les serpentards et futurs mangemorts en prime.

Le premier jour de vacances, bien installée sur un canapé devant la cheminée, une grosse couverture sur ses genoux, la jeune rousse jeta un regard par la fenêtre du salon. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis quelques heures. Le ciel presque noir représentait exactement son état d'esprit, car elle avait des tonnes de devoirs pour la rentrée et était penchée sur son parchemin depuis trop longtemps déjà. La jeune fille avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. Elle posa son parchemin et sa plume et s''étira.

C'est là que la sonnette de la petite maison retentit. Elle secoua la tête, Drago ne pouvait pas entrer chez lui, comme tout le monde, il fallait apparemment que quelqu'un aille ouvrir la porte à môôônsieur sa majesté.

Elle prit son temps pour aller ouvrir, se disant que ça lui ferait les pieds. Elle déverrouilla le loquet et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un grand courant d'air glacé pénétra dans la maison, tandis qu'elle posait les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec son faux frère.

A la place de Drago, était planté un jeune homme, les mains dans les poches, les vêtements trempés, les cheveux noirs collés sur le visage par la pluie et le regard gris fuyant.

-Sirius ? s'exclama Ginny mi étonnée, mi horrifiée.

L'autre eut un mince sourire, et elle remarqua la pâleur de son ami.

-Je… commença-t-il avant de se taire.

Il se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire, Ginny était restée figée, la main sur la porte, de nombreuses questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ? Comment savait-il où elle habitait…

-Non, laisse tomber, renonça-t-il rapidement avant de faire demi tour et s'éloigner.

Ginny se réveilla et courut après lui pour le rattraper.

-Attends ! l'arrêta-t-elle, trempée à son tour.

Il se retourna, un air interrogateur sur son visage triste dégoulinant d'eau. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Rentre, tu es complètement frigorifié, fit-elle en le prenant par le bras et le tirant légèrement derrière elle.

Il obéit sagement et elle referma la porte de la maison derrière eux. Il regarda autour de lui, intrigué et sourit. La simplicité du lieu semblait bien lui convenir. Elle l'aida à se dépêtrer de son manteau et le suspendit pour le faire sécher.

-Euh… hésita-t-il.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche ? fit le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr, répondit la rousse, la salle de bain est là, pointa-t-elle du doigt.

-Merci, soupira Sirius.

Il s'enferma dans la pièce, laissant une Ginny les bras ballants.

C'est là qu'un nouveau courant d'air entra dans la maison. Ginny tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-Mince… Drago ! Il faut que tu prennes ta potion, chuchota-t-elle au blond qui venait d'entrer.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils tout en se débarrassant de sa cape.

-Sirius est là, l'informa-t-elle redoutant sa réaction.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

-Il vient d'arriver, il semblait complètement perdu, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul sous la pluie, argumenta-t-elle.

-On dirait que tu parle d'un chien là, grogna Drago, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille, En tous cas, tu te débrouille s'il croise son ami loup-garou adulte, ronchonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre où se trouvaient sa potion.

Ginny ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis tout à coup elle se rappela des propos du jeune Malefoy. Comment allait-elle faire lorsque Sirius rencontrerait Remus, Severus et Tonks ?

Pour l'instant ils étaient au chemin de Traverse pour que Remus soit enfermé pour plus de sécurité lors de la pleine lune, ils reviendraient quelques jours plus tard. Sirius serait certainement repartit chez James d'ici là, songea la jeune fille en balayant ses angoisses et s'asseyant devant la télévision. Elle zappait d'émission en émission, ne trouvant rien d'assez captivant pour la distraire du bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain… et du fait que Sirius se trouvait justement dans cette douche, à quelques mètres d'elle… nu. Les joues de la jeune rousse s'enflammèrent en un rien de temps et elle appuya plus frénétiquement sur la pauvre télécommande qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Ginny ? demanda une voix masculine.

Celle-ci tourna la tête, haussant un sourcil et déglutit devant LA vison qui s'imposait sous ses yeux.

-Sirius ? répondit-elle aussi neutre que possible.

Le jeune homme était simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, laissant plus que paraitre son torse bronzé de joueur de quidditch. Celui-ci parut se rendre compte du regard fuyant de la jeune fille, car un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, la situation semblait l'amuser…

-Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements propres à me prêter ? demanda-t-il avec une petite grimace.

Ginny mit deux secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui, bien sûr, attends-moi ici, fit-elle en se levant. Elle passa à côté du jeune homme et frissonna. Elle toqua à la porte de son soi-disant frère agacé par les réactions idiotes que provoquait la présence de Sirius proche d'elle.

Un grommèlement lui répondit et elle prit cela pour un « entrez ». Elle pénétra dans la chambre et vit que Drago n'avait pas encore finit sa transformation. Il grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ?

L'ancien blond haussa les sourcils.

-Pour Sirius, songea-t-elle à ajouter.

-Mouais, autorisa-t-il à contrecœur.

Elle prit une chemise noire et un jeans dans l'armoire du jeune homme et ressortit. Le fait qu'ils habitaient dans un quartier Moldu les obligeait un peu à s'habiller comme eux. La rousse tendit les habits à Sirius qui la gratifia d'un sourire.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain lorsqu'il fut habillé décemment, et s'approcha de la jeune Weasley.

-Alors ? Tu m'explique enfin ? demanda celle-ci.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé et fixa quelques instants les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

-Tu te rappelle, de cette lettre que j'ai reçue de mes parents ? demanda Sirius.

-Bien sûr.

-J'ai refusé leur offre, annonça abruptement le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Et j'ai été banni de la famille Black. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais retourner là-bas de toutes manières, mais je me retrouve sans rien… déshérité.

-Où est-ce que tu as dormi ces deux jours ? demanda Ginny pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

-Euh… fit simplement Sirius apparemment incapable de trouver un mensonge.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé chez James ? interrogea la rousse n'y comprenant rien.

-Je… j'aurais du lui dire… mais c'était trop dur. J'ai essayé et j'y suis pas arrivé, souffla Sirius.

-Tu crois toujours ces conneries… qu'il te laisserait tomber à cause de ta famille, lâcha la jeune fille.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Tu es la seule à savoir, murmura-t-il, je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici…

Le visage de Ginny s'adoucit.

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, le rassura-t-elle. Mais s'il-te-plait, il faut que tu en parle avec Jamie.

-Merci, je le ferais, dit-il en détournant la tête.

**XooxOOOXOX**

Au début ce fut bizarre… presque gênant de vivre sous le même toit que Sirius.

Le lendemain, La jeune fille se leva tôt, elle n'avait plus jamais fait de grasses matinées après la guerre. Elle passa devant le canapé où dormait Sirius, ne s'attardant pas devant lui, de peur de craquer, et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius la rejoignit et l'aida tout naturellement, sans parler. Il était habillé d'un training et un t-shirt tout simple, ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, son visage endormi et pourtant les papillons dans le ventre de Ginny refirent leur apparition lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle ne se comprenait plus…

Ils mangèrent, toujours en silence, débarrassèrent la table, firent la vaisselle, et finirent par se retrouver l'un devant l'autre, n'ayant plus rien à faire. La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, répondit le brun, Alors qu'est-ce que _tu_ avais prévu de faire plutôt ?

-Je voulais aller m'acheter un balai… et trainer un peu au chemin de Traverse, dit la rousse.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. Quidditch, bien sûr…

-Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-il comme un gosse.

-A ton avis ? demanda la jeune Weasley.

-Je te ferai visiter le chemin de Traverse, déclara le jeune Black en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ginny acquiesça, n'avouant pas qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin d'une visite guidée du chemin de Traverse puisqu'elle s'y rendait depuis qu'elle était née…

Les deux se rendirent au magasin connu pour vendre des articles de Quidditch. Sirius flâna devant toutes les nouvelles inventions qui étaient apparues depuis sa dernière visite et Ginny ressortit avec son balai. Ils firent une pause pour manger une glace, oubliant tout le reste.

Ensuite, le jeune homme entreprit de lui faire visiter les endroits qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaitre, il semblait ravi de se rendre utile, Ginny n'eut pas le cœur à lui gâcher sa joie.

**XoxoOXOXOXoXx**

Le lendemain, Sirius lui annonça qu'il voulait lui présenter quelqu'un. Ginny avait froncé les sourcils mais accepté.

A sa surprise, le jeune homme l'entraina dans Londres côté Moldu. Ils prirent le métro, éclatant de rire lorsqu'ils manquaient de se faire écraser par les portes quelques fois, et finalement ils arrivèrent devant un parc une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils marchaient sur le petit chemin parsemé de cailloux lorsqu'une fillette d'environ quatre ou cinq ans fonça sur eux et manqua de faire tomber Sirius à la renverse en l'étreignant. Le jeune homme, une fois la surprise passée attrapa la petite fille aux cheveux noirs par la taille et la fit tournoyer autour de lui. Elle éclatait de rire enfantin et le sourire sur le visage du jeune Black valait de se faire écraser par toutes les portes de métro du monde.

Il reposa finalement la petite à terre et celle-ci se tourna vers Ginny.

-Salut ! s'exclama la fillette.

La rousse sourit devant sa petite bouille adorable.

-Salut, je suis Ginny.

-Je te présente Nymphadora, dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de la concernée.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue.

-Arrête, tu me décoiffe.

Ginny éclata de rire, ça aurait été exactement la réplique de Sirius.

-Enchantée Nymphadora, sourit-elle à la fillette.

Elle grimaça.

-Je préfère Dora, dit-elle avec une petite moue qui fit rire Sirius de son rire proche de l'aboiement.

C'est là qu'une jeune femme apparut et prit Sirius dans ses bras. Ginny retint son attention sur la femme. Elle lui rappelait Bellatrix Lestrange... mais sans la folie qui habitait habituellement les traits de l'autre sorcière.

-Oh, ptit' Riri… tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Il secoua la tête devant le surnom ridicule.

-Toi aussi Andy…

Elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête affectueusement et son regard se posa sur Ginny. Elle s'approcha de la jeune rousse.

-Tu es Ginny n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle - La rousse hocha la tête- Je suis Andromeda, la cousine de Sirius, se présenta-t-elle. Merci de prendre mon cousin chez toi, je l'aurais accueilli si je l'avais pu, mais mon mari, Dora et Moi vivons chez mes beaux-parents. On vit déjà les uns sur les autres, on ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre une personne de plus…

-Aucun problème, fit la rousse en lui souriant en retour, je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que vous deux.

Ginny hocha la tête et jeta un regard en direction de Sirius. Le jeune homme était entrain de jouer avec la fille de sa cousine. Elle voyait enfin sa vraie nature, il était vraiment adorable et la jeune fille soupira en se rendant compte que plus elle connaissait Sirius, plus elle s'attachait à lui.

-C'est la première fois qu'il me présente une de ses petites amies, confia Andromeda.

-Oh, rougit la jeune Weasley, on n'est pas ensemble… dans ce sens là. On est juste des amis.

-Ah ! rit la femme aux cheveux bruns de sa gaffe. Désolée… mais tu reste quand même la seule fille de son entourage que je rencontre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Ginny rit légèrement en secouant la tête. Cette femme était terrible, elle devinait de qui Sirius avait prit l'exemple…

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Nymphadora se plaignit d'avoir faim. Le petit groupe alla donc dans un petit restaurant pas loin de là et ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi. Sirius et la petite se chamaillaient souvent, on finissait par se demander quel âge avait vraiment le jeune homme… mais il semblait prendre son rôle de « grand frère » très à cœur. De toutes évidences il adorait la fillette et c'était sans conteste réciproque.

Le soir, ils quittèrent avec regret la mère et la fille pour retourner chez Ginny. Ils durent de nouveau prendre le métro… La jeune rousse était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il la réveilla une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et ils sortirent avec soulagement du métro. Cette machine était bien pratique, mais plutôt effrayante pour eux qui n'étaient pas habitués, il fallait l'avouer.

La rousse entra dans sa petite maison sans frapper, enleva sa cape et la posa sur le porte manteau à l'entrée, allait avancer, mais se figea en plein mouvement. À la table étaient assises quatre personnes.

« Aie… imprévu.»

Sirius la rejoignit trop vite à ses côtés et elle rit nerveusement. Les trois adultes semblaient ne plus bouger. Un ange passa et la rousse finit par se racler la gorge :

-Sirius, je te présente… euh… mes parents. Et mon… oncle ? hasarda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit poliment et alla leur serrer la main. Ginny crut que les yeux de Remus allaient lui sortir de la tête lorsqu'il serra la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne, mais apparemment Sirius n'avait absolument pas fait le lien entre son Remus et l'homme aux quelques rides et fatigué face à lui. Tonks cachait elle-aussi son émotion, elle était cependant était impossible à reconnaitre, la rousse pouvait maintenant le confirmer. Quant à Severus, celui-ci retint une grimace, semblant toutefois passer sous les radars de Sirius.

La jeune Weasley soupira de soulagement

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit Sirius, Ginny vous a parlé de ma situation ? J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop que je reste ici, sinon…

-Il n'y a aucun problème, coupa la rousse, ils sont au courant… euh et si tu allais dans ma chambre pendant que je dis deux mots à mes… parents.

Elle avait du mal à dire le mot parents en pensant Remus et Tonks…

-Bien sûr, fit gentiment Sirius.

Il disparut et la jeune fille fut simultanément fixée par trois paires d'yeux insistants.

-C'est de la folie, si jamais il nous avait reconnus… marmonna Severus

-Il n'a même pas fait le rapport... c'est beaucoup trop dingue pour imaginer quelque chose comme ça, contra Ginny.

-Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un hibou quand même, la sermonna doucement Remus.

-Je sais, désolée… j'ai complètement oublié, je pensais que vous resteriez là-bas.

-C'est pas si grave, sourit Tonks qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Remus lui prit la main et la pressa dans la sienne.

-Alors… comme ça nous sommes tes parents ? fit le loup-garou, espiègle.

Ginny s'esclaffa nerveusement.

-C'est tout ce qui m'est venu sur le moment…

-De toutes façons ça convient bien, affirma Tonks.

Seul Severus en éternel sceptique restait la tête froide.

-Il faudra vraiment faire attention dans ce qu'on dit… avertit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas Severus, on sera prudents comme toujours, répondit Remus rieur.

**XOoXOXOXoxOXX**

Le jour suivant, le soleil brillait dans le ciel… pour une fois. Ginny sortit pendant que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se jeta un sort de chaleur et se coucha sur le dos, dans l'herbe de leur petit jardin, ne faisant rien d'autre que regarder le ciel bleu dénué de nuages. Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien, lorsqu'elle n'avait rien pour occuper son esprit, certaines images revenaient dans son esprit, plus vives et sanglantes que n'importes quelles autres.

Son frère, Ron penché sur une Hermione même pas reconnaissable. Molle comme une poupée, inanimée, froide. Elle avait participé à la scène rien pouvoir faire. Ron s'était relevé et elle ne l'avait pas reconnu… tellement inhumain. Il avait tué plusieurs mangemorts sur le coup de la haine. Peut-être espérait-il rejoindre plus rapidement Hermione s'il essayait de blesser le plus possible d'ennemis.

Elle revoyait les yeux écarquillés et vitreux de la poupée Hermione, laissée par terre, les membres dans un angle pas naturel, ses cheveux salis par le sang qui lui retombaient sur le visage, loin de la belle mort que l'on espère tous.

Ginny roula sur l'herbe et mit ses mains dans ses propres cheveux, se griffant le crane comme pour faire sortir ces images de sa mémoire. Elle donna un coup dans le sol, amortit par l'herbe et soupira, supposant que ces moments resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire… il fallait juste qu'elle passe à autre chose… plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle se remit sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

-Tu dors ? murmura quelqu'un tout proche de son oreille.

-Ahhhh ! hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

La jeune fille souffla et posa sa main sur son cœur, comme pour l'aider à retrouver un rythme normal, alors qu'un jeune homme brun se roulait de rire sur la pelouse. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit meurtrier et elle serra les dents.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Sirius, gronda-t-elle en pesant bien les mots.

-Ouh… j'ai peur s'esclaffa le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit.

Elle tapa du pied par terre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il arrête de rire, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Un sourire maléfique étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et sans qu'il ne voie rien arriver elle lui sauta dessus et le chatouilla. Il continuait de rire, vite suivit de la jeune fille alors qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter.

-Alors, qui c'est qui rit maintenant ? fit Ginny en position de dominance.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et retourna la situation sans aucun effort, la jeune fille se retrouvant sous lui, coincée par ses jambes. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rousse, une lueur d'amusement au fond des prunelles. De nouveau ces papillons…

La situation lui paraissait familière… sauf que la dernière fois elle avait l'apparence d'un renard et ce n'était pas un Sirius, mais un gros chien noir qui l'écrasait. Elle rougit en se remémorant la fin de l'histoire.

-Tu es trop jolie quand tu rougis, murmura le jeune homme, quelques mèches lui tombant devant le visage.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. S'il faisait ça pour rire, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ça faisait de l'effet à la rousse. Il sentait tellement bon… elle aurait pu l'embrasser tellement facilement... leurs bouches étaient proches… _trop_ proches.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit, Sirius s'éloigna de la jeune fille, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. La lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux bleus avait disparu.

Ginny leva la tête, assez sûre de ressembler à une tomate et vit Drago qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Là elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité venue de nulle part… peut-être parce que lorsqu'elle voyait le jeune Malefoy, ça la ramenait à la réalité, elle pensait à Harry…

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt, fit l'ancien blond avant de rentrer dans la maison sans autre forme.

La rousse se leva en s'enlevant le peu d'herbe qui trainait sur ses habits. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui enleva une brindille des cheveux avec un sourire un peu crispé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui… elle lui rendit son sourire timide et entra à son tour dans la maisonnette.

**XoxOXOXXOXoxXOx**

**

* * *

**


	12. Goodbye Ginny

_**Heyou !**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 12, (commence à en avoir pas mal de ces chapitres) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour l'instant c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit... mais j'ai adoré le faire! Vous allez deviner pourquoi à la fin. (Ne me détestez pas, le sadisme ne se contrôle pas... XD)  
**_

_**Aussi, merci beaucoup à Virg05, Kaomisha, Lyosha, Mel925, Rebecca Black et Potter&Weasley pour tous les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me donne le courage pour continuer, je le dirai jamais assez! =D **_

_**Bon début d'année 2009 à tous, et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui terminent (comme moi...) et qui vont devoir retourner en cours demain matin (comme moi...) et faire de l'allemand à la place de la grasse matinée (comme moi... ). Déprimant, je sais ^^ **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire!!  
**_

_**Gros bisousssss**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12, Goodbye Ginny  
**

-Ma parole, Ginny, t'es inconsciente ou quoi ? s'énerva Drago.

-De quoi tu parles ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la jeune fille.

-A ton avis ? De la première couche culotte de Severus ! répliqua ironiquement son faux frère.

La bouche de la jeune Weasley frémit lorsqu'elle eut la mauvaise idée de s'imaginer son ancien professeur de potions en bambin, un hochet à la main. Elle se retint cependant de rire, ne voulant pas vexer le jeune homme face à elle qui semblait fortement vouloir lui faire la morale…

-Sirius Black... le cabot qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté, ça te dit quelque chose ? fit Drago ignorant l'hilarité mal dissimulée par la rousse.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Drago, répondit Ginny en se mordant la joue.

-Tu crois ça ? Ce sont les affaires de tout le monde, tu es entrain de complètement chambouler le futur je te rappelle ! Tu nous mets tous en danger ! déclara-t-il.

-Je ne mets personne en danger, on ne serait pas ici si tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu… je pense que notre présence ici était déjà écrite. La preuve, Remus et Severus se rappellent de moi dans leur sixième année !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Je continue de penser que tu ne devrais pas te rapprocher autant des gens…

-Je te dirais bien que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, mais tu trouverais encore quelque chose à me redire, s'énerva la rousse.

-T'es vraiment égoïste…

-Pardon ? fit Ginny piquée à vif.

-Tu penses qu'à toi. Tu te dis « Oh non, je vais encore souffrir quand je vais devoir repartir ! Bon, je sais ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers, un de plus, un de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ? », imita-t-il. Mais est-ce que dans ton grand dilemme tu as pensé un seul instant à ceux que tu laisse ici ? demanda le blond.

-Ils m'oublieront rapidement, affirma la rousse, ils ne se sont pas autant attachés que ça, en même pas un an, c'est pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu t'es bien liée à eux, toi.

-Ferme-là ok ? Ce qui est fait est fait, si tu crois que ça m'amuse de penser que je vais les quitter un jour ou l'autre tu te trompe.

Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêta à sortit de la pièce plus qu'énervée et décidant que cette conversation était close.

-C'est ça, fuis… c'est ce que tu fais le mieux n'est-ce pas ? lança le blond.

-Je t'emmerde.

**XOOxoXOOXOxoxX**

Elle appuyait avec acharnement sur la commande de la télévision, sans même laisser le temps à son cerveau d'analyser de quoi il était question sur chaque chaîne. Elle entendit Drago sortir de la maison en claquant la porte et Ginny balança la télécommande contre un mur, imaginant que c'était la tête du blond et espérant y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Un charmant bruit de métal retentit dans la pièce, l'objet se retrouva en plusieurs morceaux et les piles roulèrent sous le canapé. Finalement elle ne se sentait même pas mieux… et la commande était complètement naze.

-Wow, lâcha Sirius à l'entrebâillement de la pièce, deux centimètre d'où l'impact avait eu lieu.

-Désolée, ronchonna la rousse pas du tout désolée.

-Euh… je peux entrer ? Où est-ce que je risque de me retrouver dans le même état que cette… chose ? demanda-t-il en désignant les restes de ce que fut autrefois la télécommande.

Ginny eut un semblant de sourire.

-Ne te gêne pas.

Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, toujours sur ses gardes toutefois. La colère de la jeune fille étant un peu retombée, un minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Bouh ! cria-t-elle en faisant semblant de sauter sur le jeune homme.

Celui-ci fit un petit bond, surpris et plissa les yeux quand il vit la rousse éclater de rire. Son rire était un peu hystérique… mais elle se fichait royalement de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle à ce moment là. Tant mieux s'il croyait qu'elle était folle…

-Hum… fit le brun, J'ai comme l'impression que fillette nous fait une crise de nerfs. Vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Sirius, tu verras ça fait du bien de sortir ce qu'on a sur le coeur.

-Arrête Sirius, j'ai pas envie de me faire psychanalyser là maintenant, grogna-t-elle.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, lança Sirius en imitant le grognement d'un animal.

Ginny laissa échapper un sourire et secoua la tête, Remus sortit la tête de sa chambre à ce moment là.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant le cadavre métallique à terre.

-Euh…

-Reparo, fit le loup-garou. Il lança la télécommande à côté de la jeune fille qui fut amortit par le coussin.

-Fais un peu attention la prochaine fois que tu veux changer de chaine, s'esclaffa-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Tes parents sont sorciers ? demanda Sirius surpris.

-Oui pourquoi ? fit suspicieusement Ginny.

-Je sais pas… vous habitez dans une maison moldue…

Comment lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient installés chez les moldus pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux… sans lui dire qu'ils s'étaient installés chez les moldus pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux ?

-Euh… mon père est un fan des objets moldus... et des moldus en général.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en fin de compte… si on oubliait que son père dans ce monde était Remus Lupin. Sirius hocha la tête, acceptant son excuse. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu t'es calmée maintenant, c'est bon?

Ginny lui jeta un regard menaçant.

-Ne commence pas…

Sirius se contenta d'éclater de rire, pas du tout effrayé, ce qui vexa la jeune fille.

C'est là qu'un bruit vers la fenêtre attira leur attention. C'était un hibou brun qui patientait tranquillement derrière la vitre, frappant avec son bec.

Ginny se leva et laissa entrer le volatile qui se dirigea à sa surprise vers Sirius. Un autre oiseau qu'elle n'avait pas vu entra à son tour alors qu'elle allait refermer la fenêtre et elle faillit l'écraser. L'hibou, pas très content lui pinça la main quand elle voulut prendre sa lettre.

-Eh, ça va pas non ? s'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa main pour faire partir la douleur.

-C'est Godric, le hibou des Potter, l'informa Sirius, neutre.

« Eh bien ils devraient éduquer leurs hiboux… »

La rousse jeta un regard mauvais à l'animal, ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

_**« Salut Ginny, ça gaze ?**_

_**Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir si tu passais de bonne vacances… et je voulais aussi savoir si tu es libre à partir de vendredi soir ? J'avais dans l'idée de vous inviter toi et Sirius, Remus et Peter pour la fin des vacances… Tu peux inviter quelqu'un (Lily ? haha) si tu as envie. **_

_**A vendredi j'espère.**_

_**James P. »**_

Ginny sourit lorsqu'elle lut l'allusion à Lily… Elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils allaient _enfin_ se mettre ensemble…

-C'est James, annonça Sirius lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture. Il veut nous inviter pour la fin des vacances.

-Pareil, fit Ginny en montrant sa lettre.

-Ca te dit ? demanda Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas…

Eloigner Sirius de Remus Tonks et Severus n'était pas plus mal finalement…

**XOoxOOxOXOX**

Elle dormait paisiblement pour une fois, dans un grand lit confortable… le son d'assiettes la réveilla. Une odeur de pain grillé flottait dans l'air, rien de tel pour bien se réveiller. Elle s'étira et sortit de la chambre d'ami des Potter… ou plutôt d'_une_ des chambres d'amis des Potter, et se guida des sons. Si elle essayait de trouver le chemin autrement, elle savait qu'elle se perdrait à coup sûr dans ce labyrinthe…

En effet, elle avait été invitée, ainsi que Sirius et Remus à passer la fin des vacances chez James. Peter avait aussi été invité, mais il semblait trop occupé pour pouvoir venir. Ginny pensait qu'il était entrain de s'éloigner de plus en plus des maraudeurs et ça lui brisait le cœur parce qu'elle savait que c'était le déclencheur de tous les malheurs qui arriveraient à ses trois amis. Elle s'était beaucoup trop attachée aux trois jeunes hommes pour son bien… elle en était consciente.

La jeune fille entra donc dans la cuisine et les vit occupés à faire à manger. Ginny sourit devant l'attention et les salua. Remus tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda incrédule et faillit s'étouffer de rire. Sirius et James restaient sérieux mais les coins de leurs lèvres frémissaient, trahissant leur hilarité.

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore trafiqués ? Elle porta sa main à ses cheveux, mais ils semblaient normaux... enfin pas plus emmêlés que normalement au réveil. Elle passa sa main sur son visage… rien de suspect, tout semblait à la bonne place…

Elle chercha un miroir… n'en trouvant pas, elle prit un couteau pour regarder son reflet dedans et retint un cri. Ses cheveux, ils étaient… roses ! Non, pire ! Ils étaient _rose fluo_ ! Elle poussa un soupira et secoua la tête. Ces deux imbéciles n'avaient pas fait de blague depuis trop longtemps, elles en devenaient pas drôles.

-Je suppose que je vais passer la journée avec les cheveux de cette magnifique couleur… se résolut la jeune fille.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire et lui donnèrent un tape dans le dos bien masculine qui la fit à moitié tomber… des fois elle avait l'impression qu'ils la prenaient pour un mec…

**XOoXOxOXOxX**

Elle était entrain de se laver les dents, dans la salle de bain du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lily, Saria, Kaitlin, Pam et Vanessa. Saria asticotait Lily depuis un bon moment déjà, et Ginny pouvait aisément suivre la conversation depuis son poste.

-Tu sais Lily, à ce rythme ce sera bientôt la fin de l'année, James et toi allez être séparés et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de lui dire ce que tu ressens…

-Saria, avertit Lily, menaçante.

-Et franchement, je vois pas de quoi tu as peur, on sait tous qu'il est fou de toi et il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'il te repousse…

-SARIA LA FERME.

-Wow, laissa tomber Ginny en sortant de la salle de bain et s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Tu me critique, commença la rousse aux yeux verts, mais t'es franchement pas mieux !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia la blonde.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente… Tu sais, Remus, celui aux beaux yeux dorés et cheveux châtains… celui qui fait tourner des têtes… la tienne par exemple…

Saria rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses racines. Ginny leva un sourcil, elle pensait que seuls les roux étaient capables de devenir aussi rouge en aussi peu de temps.

-Eh bien, répondit Saria en relevant le menton, au moins, moi je l'assume ! J'AIME REMUS LUPIN ! cria-t-elle.

Devant les airs hébétés de Lily et Ginny, la blonde ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Oh Merlin, ne me dites pas que je viens de hurler ça ? gémit-elle en cachant sa tête sous sa couverture.

Ginny explosa de rire et Lily hésitait entre aller consoler son amie ou éclater de rire elle-aussi.

-Saria, toi qui voulais assumer... fit Lily indécise.

-Eh bien tu assume ! assura Ginny en riant encore légèrement.

-Je veux mourir, se plaignit la blonde.

-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas, fit Ginny redevenant sérieuse d'un coup, surprenant les deux autres filles.

-Euh…

-Je veux dire, reprit Ginny, pas avant d'avoir vu la tête de Remus !

Elle repartit en fou rire. Saria lui balança son oreiller sur la tête et malheureusement Ginny se le prit en pleine face… ça la fit trébucher et elle se tapa la tête contre le coin d'un lit.

-Aie, marmonna la rousse.

-Oh non, fit Saria, je suis désolée !

La blonde se leva précipitamment de son lit, se dépêtrant de sa couverture et alla aider Ginny à se relever. Celle-ci porta sa main à sa tête, sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe.

-Merde.. lâcha-t-elle en voyant sa main rouge écarlate.

Saria devint plus pâle et cligna des yeux. Ginny comprit tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et cacha sa main derrière son dos.

-C'est bon, c'est rien, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Mais Saria devenait de plus en plus blanche et une mince sueur apparut sur son front.

-Oh non… manquait plus que ça, marmonna Ginny.

Elle se releva, bien qu'un peu sonnée et prit Saria sous son bras.

-Viens on va à l'infirmerie, fit la jeune Weasley.

-Attends, s'exclama Lily qui semblait se réveiller de sa torpeur.

Elle se mit de l'autre côté de Saria et l'aida à marcher. Celle-ci se mit à balbutier.

-Je me sens… pas très bien, fit-elle.

-On avait remarqué, grogna Ginny tout en descendant les escaliers en faisant attention.

Elles arrivèrent en bas et les autres élèves les regardèrent avec curiosité. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent deux secondes après qu'elles aient franchi la dernière marche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Remus en remplaçant Ginny et regardant Saria d'un air très… protecteur.

Ginny sourit malicieusement et faillit sortir une connerie comme « Elle a tellement pensé à toi qu'elle s'en est évanouie ». Soit le coup qu'elle venait de se prendre à la tête était plus violent qu'elle ne l'avait cru, soit trainer avec James et Sirius ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Lily expliqua ce qui c'était passé au jeune loup garou tout en continuant de marcher en direction de l'infirmerie. Sirius se posta à côté de Ginny et fronça les sourcils en regarda le front de la rousse.

-Je me suis cognée, rien de grave, assura la jeune Weasley, contredisant l'étendue des dégâts sur son visage. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le sang couler…

-Tu es blanche, grogna le brun.

-Je suis toujours blanche, contra-t-elle.

-Non, mais là tu es _vraiment _pâle, assura Sirius.

-j'ai juste… pris… un coup.

Tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, ce qui la fit s'arrêter vivement, évitant par la même occasion de s'étaler par terre.

Sirius s'approcha de la jeune fille et sans lui demander la permission, il passa un bras sous ses jambes et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une plume.

-Hey, protesta faiblement la rousse.

Elle s'attacha toutefois au cou du jeune homme, voyant le sol tourner de plus en plus.

-Je voudrais pas te vomir dessus, fit Ginny, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Sirius rit nerveusement.

-Je m'en fous, vomis tout ce que tu veux sur mon insigne de serpentard.

Ça fit un peu rire Ginny. Elle entendit un bruit immonde… apparemment Saria allait aller beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle s'était vidée de son diner… la jeune rousse plissa le nez de dégout, et Sirius continua de marcher rapidement sans prendre garde aux émotions qui passaient sur le visage du paquet dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que la jeune fille détestait le plus de Poudlard après les cachots. Dès qu'elle les vit, l'infirmière accourut, et fit poser la rousse sur un lit, referma sa blessure du même sort que la jeune fille avait utilisé pour la main de Sirius un mois plus tôt et lui donna une potion régénérant pour le sang qu'elle avait perdu.

Une fois qu'elle se fut occupée de Ginny, l'infirmière donna une potion à Saria, toujours pâle, mais qui se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. La jeune Weasley remarqua que Remus tenait toujours la blonde d'un bras… peut-être que les sentiments de son amie étaient réciproques… elle l'espérait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny vit qu'elle se sentait à nouveau en pleine forme. L'infirmière voulut la garder pour la nuit, mais la rousse refusa net de passer une nuit de plus dans cet endroit.

Arrivés devant le portrait, Remus retint Saria par la main et fit signe aux autres de continuer. Lily regarda suspicieusement le loup garou, mais ne parvint pas à déceler ses intentions. De toute façon Saria était en sécurité avec lui.

Avant de les quitter, Sirius marmonna à Ginny un « À l'avenir regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds… » qui la fit moyennement rire et il repartit vers les cachots.

-Tu crois que Remus a entendu quand Saria a crié qu'elle l'aimait ? demanda Lily lorsque les deux filles furent seules.

-Qui n'a pas entendu ? fit ironiquement Ginny.

La rousse aux yeux verts pouffa.

L'intéressée tarda un peu à remonter, les deux jeunes filles s'impatientèrent. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans leur dortoir, elle fut assaillie de questions par deux furies rousses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassée ?

Le rougissement de Saria après cette question parla pour elle.

-Ohh ! Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Lily.

La blonde hocha timidement la tête, un immense sourire ornait son visage.

-Trop mignon, souffla Ginny sincère.

Lily acquiesça.

-J'étais sûre que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, affirma-t-elle.

Saria se reprit et un sourire maléfique apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Lily…

Le visage de cette dernière se décomposa.

-Oh non…

-Oh si !

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-C'est bon les filles ! coupa Ginny, qui sentait que ça durerait toute la nuit comme ça. Lily ira dire ce qu'elle ressent à James quand elle sera prête… bientôt on espère, sourit-elle.

La concernée roula des yeux. À ce moment Kaitlin entra, coupant court à leur discussion.

Saria fit un sourire significatif à Lily et alla se coucher. Ginny pouffa, bien heureuse que la blonde n'ait pas idée de ses sentiments envers un certain serpentard aux yeux bleus…

**XOxOXOXoOX**

Le lendemain, personne ne manqua le moment où Remus et Saria s'embrassèrent furtivement pour se dire bonjour devant le portrait de la grosse dame – oui, parce que Remus, tel un gentleman, était venu l'attendre alors que lui-même avait ses dortoirs à l'opposé - Pas même les groupies du jeune homme qui réagissaient de plusieurs façons. Il y en avait certaines qui fusillaient du regard la pauvre Saria, d'autres qui éclataient en sanglots et d'autres qui restaient bouche-bée. Personne ne fit de commentaire dans le petit groupe composé de James, Lily, Kaitlin et Ginny, mais les sourires qu'ils avaient sur les lèvres trahissaient leur amusement.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et retrouvèrent Sirius qui avait une sale mine. Ginny n'aimait pas le savoir entouré tout ce temps de serpentards… ils devaient surement lui faire payer son refus de devenir mangemort à leur façon…

Ce matin-là, Dumbledore annonça une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour le lendemain. Tous les élèves étaient très excités à la perspective de sortir du château. Ginny remarqua que Peter était resté à sa table avec les poufsouffles et son amie Irina… James suivit son regard et serra les mâchoires.

-Il nous calcule même plus, souffla-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Je suis allé lui parlé, avertit Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

-Je pense qu'il a simplement trouvé l'amour, tenta Lily hésitante.

-Mouais… marmonna James, Pas une raison pour nous laisser tomber, regarde, Remus aussi a bien trouvé l'amour…

Ce dernier rougit légèrement sous les rires des autres.

-Sans vouloir être méchante, fit Kaitlin. - Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle. C'était tellement rare qu'elle parle que lorsqu'elle le faisait elle captait l'attention de tous. – Quand il était avec vous il devait se sentir un peu… étouffé. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendiez compte.

-Etouffé ? fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Réfléchis. Toi t'es la star du Quidditch. Sirius est adulé de toutes les filles. Remus est le plus brillant des élèves. Désolée Lily. Il y a de quoi se sentir nul à côté de vous trois, affirma la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Pour une fois qu'il a quelque chose à lui, il en profite, c'est tout, ajouta Kaitlin en buvant son jus de fruit, informant ainsi qu'elle avait fini de parler.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la chose sous cet angle-là.

**XOXOxoXOxoXOXx**

**La neige avait fondu sur les petits chemins entre les rues marchandes de Pré-au-lard. Le soleil timide de mi-mars pointait son nez, entouré de quelques nuages et reflétait ses rayons dorés sur les toits de maisons. Les jeunes amis discutaient de tout et de rien, buvaient leur ****bièraubeurre**** et riaient, assis à une table aux Trois Balais.**

Peter avait accepté l'invitation et s'était joint à eux avec sa petite amie, Irina. Ginny avait pu se rendre compte, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser, que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était vraiment gentille. Toute douce et fragile, elle parlait peu, mais avait toujours un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres, ce qui la rendait sympathique aux yeux de tout le monde.

La rousse avait aussi remarqué que Peter était différent. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il ait rejoint les mangemorts ou que ce soit son intention. Il jouait la comédie. Et il jouait mal…

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe ressortit et ils se séparèrent pour leurs achats. Peter, Irina et Kaitlin devaient aller à la librairie, Lily devait s'acheter un nouvelle plume à Scribenpenne ainsi que James. Hum… James n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'un nouveau matériel pour écrire, mais il s'était juste trouvé une excuse pour se retrouver seul avec Lily.

Ginny voulait se rendre chez Honeydukes, Sirius à Zonko. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils iraient ensemble dans les deux magasins et Remus et Saria les accompagnèrent, n'ayant rien besoin de spécial, mais ils voulaient juste être ensemble. Tout le monde se donna rendez-vous une heure plus tard au même endroit.

-Vous croyez que ça avance entre Lily et James ? demanda Ginny conspiratrice lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que les quatre.

-Il faut seulement qu'un des deux fasse le premier pas, dit Remus en regardant amoureusement Saria.

Celle-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement. On aurait presque pu entendre les colombes roucouler… Sirius fit mine de vomir discrètement de sorte que seule Ginny le voie. Celle-ci s'esclaffa en secouant la tête et Remus donna une tape derrière la tête de son ami. Sirius et la discrétion ? Laissez-moi rire…

XOxoXOxoXOOXOXx

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois t'acheter au juste? demanda Lily en regardant le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et dont les cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais.

-Des parchemins, affirma James avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ouais, fit la rousse peu convaincue.

-Tu savais pour Saria ? Ses sentiments pour Remus je veux dire ? demanda le brun.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle en souriant, ça fait un moment qu'elle avait un faible pour lui… elle ne m'avait rien dit mais ça se voyait.

-Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, dit simplement le jeune homme.

-C'est sûr, répondit Lily rêveuse.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil en arquant un sourcil. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un homme de la quarantaine entra dans le magasin, faisant pénétrer un souffle d'air froid avec luiet sonner le carillon.

-Fuyez ! Des Mangemorts arrivent! S'écria-t-il essoufflé et les yeux écarquillés de peur.

Lily se paralysa alors que tout le monde se mettait à crier et se bousculer pour sortir.

-Par Merlin, murmura-t-elle en restant figée.

-Lily, viens, fit James qui se faisait entrainer par les clients paniqués. Celle-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Le jeune homme serra les dents et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il fermement.

Celle-ci posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme, complètement déboussolée.

-Il faut qu'on bouge, dit doucement le brun, tu m'entends? On ne peut pas rester là.

La rousse hocha la tête, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

-Ok, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre, ne lâche pas ma main !

Il prit celle de la jeune fille dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts, Lily se laissa faire qui se laissa faire et le brun se mit à courir pour les sortir de là. Ils devaient être les derniers à sortir de la petite boutique.

Le magasin débouchait sur une petite allée étroite, lorsqu'ils sortirent ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Son visage dur rappelait quelqu'un à James. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris. Ses traits nobles s'étirèrent d'un léger rictus lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes gens… Il avait exactement les mêmes traits aristocratiques… c'était la version âgée de Sirius !

-Mr Black ? demanda James au hasard.

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil et répondit avec un sourire presque vicieux.

-James Potter… cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais de me retrouver face à toi…

-Il faut partir, fit James d'un ton pressé, il y a des mangemorts et…

Il s'arrêta net, ses yeux horrifiés venaient d'apercevoir le masque dans la main gauche de l'homme. Celui-ci suivit son regard et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. James eut juste le temps de s'écarter en poussant Lily pour éviter le sort vert.

La rousse semblait autant sous le choc que lui. Le père de Sirius ? Un mangemort ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… mais pour le moment il devait trouver une échappatoire, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Le jeune Potter tenait toujours fermement la main de sa dulcinée dans sa main. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâchée.

-Je vois que tu as quelques reflexes… ça sera d'autant plus amusant, fit le père de son ami sans départir de son sourire froid et mauvais qui donna un frisson aux deux autres.

-Endoloris ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur James. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la vivacité du sort qui l'atteint de plein fouet.

-James !

Une douleur atroce s'empara de ses sens et il ne put plus rien penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce mal qui rongeait sa peau, sa chair, toutes ses cellules. Il n'entendit même pas son propre cri, ne vit pas la jeune rousse à côté de lui riposter, mais la douleur s'envola d'un coup. Il haleta.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et vit la fille qu'il aimait aux prises avec le père de son meilleur ami. Il se força à se relever, songeant qu'il allait avoir un haut le cœur, et lança un sort de paralysie sur le mangemort qui l'atteint de plein fouet.

Lily se précipita sur le brun à lunettes alors qu'il retombait à genoux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Super ! Et si on dansait la Polka ?

-James, j'ai eu si peur, fit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

« James » ? Le cœur du jeune homme battit plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui et pleurait contre son torse. Il la berça un moment et les sanglots de la rousse s'atténuèrent.

-Désolée, fit-elle, c'est toi qui reçois un sort et c'est moi qui pète un câble…

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, fit James.

Elle lui fit un sourire adorable qui lui fit louper un battement, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue. Tout le monde avait déserté autour d'eux.

-Lily, je vais te confier un secret de maraudeur, je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-il inutilement. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sa propre vie.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle intriguée.

Il sortit un tissu de sa poche et les recouvrit tous les deux de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Mon père me l'a offerte, expliqua-il suite à l'exclamation de la jeune fille.

-Je ne comprenais pas comment vous faisiez… pour ne jamais vous faire prendre.

James lui accorda un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le corps du père à Sirius étendu par terre.

-Maintenant tu sais, dit-il simplement.

**XOOXOxOxoxOXOxoX**

Tout le monde courait, criait, créant une énorme confusion. Ginny regarda autour d'elle et alors qu'elle se faisait attirer par la foule, cria le nom de Sirius qu'elle voyait s'éloigner, prit par les passants. Elle trébucha et l'instant d'après Sirius avait disparu. La rousse se mit à courir dans la direction où elle l'avait vu partir lorsqu'elle fut libérée des gens affolés, mais ne retrouvait nulle part son ami aux cheveux noirs.

La plus sage décision était de retourner au château. Elle allait repartir dans l'autre sens lorsque son sang se glaça. Au loin elle pouvait distinguer cinq mangemorts qui formaient une lignée d'hommes masqués. Ils avançaient, tuant toute forme vivante sur leur passage.

-Oh non… murmura-t-elle en portant sa main devant sa bouche.

Mais comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer si rapidement ? Elle riait avec Remus Sirius et Saria, il y avait eu une explosion, les gens avaient complètement paniqué…

La jeune fille était immobile, mais elle se faisait bousculer de tout part par les gens qui couraient dans la direction inverse pour sauver leur peau. Elle pouvait voir depuis son poste d'observation que les seuls pauvres gens qui essayaient de se défendre contre les cinq hommes ne tenaient pas bien longtemps. C'était un combat perdu d'avance pour une seule personne face à cinq mangemorts…

C'est là qu'elle les vit, ses trois amis qui s'étaient immobilisés un peu plus loin et qui attendaient que les sorciers à la solde de Voldemort arrivent sur eux. Ils avaient l'intention de se battre ?

« C'est de la folie, ils vont se faire tuer » s'horrifia Ginny.

Elle courut vers eux le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, mais c'était comme aller à contre courant dans un fleuve, elle se faisait pousser par tous les gens qui lui arrivaient dessus. Elle attrapa finalement le bras de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bande de malades ? cria-t-elle les yeux affolés.

-On va pas rester là les bras croisés, fit Sirius déterminé après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers elle.

Un homme de la trentaine l'entendit et s'arrêta de courir en se postant à côté de Sirius.

-Vous avez raison, ça ne sert à rien de fuir, il faut les arrêter.

Quelques personnes s'arrêtèrent encore et un mur d'environ dix sorciers se forma. Les mages noirs se figèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, déconcertés.

Soudain un rire plus qu'hystérique se fit entendre, il donna la chair de poule à Ginny. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius sembla reconnaitre aussi le rire de sa cousine et il se crispa, devenant très pâle tout à coup.

-Alors, petit cousin, on se rebelle ? fit la mangemort tout à droite.

-Stupefix ! cria Ginny en pointant sa baguette sur celui qui était le plus proche.

Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba comme une statue sans rien pouvoir répliquer. Sirius la regarda avec un air surpris et amusé à la fois.

-Eh bien…

Il ne put rien dire de plus, la bataille avait commencé. Deux hommes essayèrent de s'en prendre à la jeune rousse, n'ayant pas apprécié son geste. Des villageois s'attaquèrent à l'un des deux, laissant Ginny face à un homme masqué.

-Endoloris, susurra-t-il. Elle pouvait presque deviner son sourire sadique derrière son masque

La jeune fille parvint à éviter le sort. L'autre secoua la tête, visiblement agacé et Ginny contre-attaqua avec un sort de désarmement. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un poil mais sa baguette vint se placer dans la main de la rousse. Celle-ci l'attrapa et la brisa sur sa cuisse d'un geste brusque et net. Elle balança les deux bouts de bois au loin, s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur le mangemort, mais il transplana avant qu'elle ne put prononcer quoi que ce soit.

« Un de moins » pensa-t-elle avec une certaine adrénaline dans le sang.

En se battant, ses reflexes qu'elle avait développés à cause de la guerre lui revenaient. Elle alla aider deux hommes aux prises d'un mangemort plus expérimenté que celui auquel elle venait d'avoir affaire. À trois ils parvinrent à l'immobiliser plus rapidement, mais l'homme jeta un Avada kedavra avant que le sort ne le touche. L'un des deux hommes tomba avec le mage noir. A ce moment-là elle entendit un cri de douleur.

La rousse tourna la tête et vit Saria à genoux, hurlant de douleur. Remus fut plus rapide qu'elle, il envoya valser l'homme masqué qui pointait sa baguette sur Saria et faisait prolonger la souffrance de la jeune fille. Le loup garou se baissa ensuite sur sa petite amie à terre qui était inanimée.

Ron, Hermione…

Ginny ravala ses souvenirs morbides et analysa la situation d'un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait plus que Sirius, deux hommes et Ginny pour s'occuper de trois sorciers à la solde de Voldemort restants. Un des deux hommes s'occupa du mangemort même qui venait de voler pour s'écraser contre un mur sans trop de difficulté. Le lycanthrope ayant déjà à moitié assommé l'homme masqué. Ballatrix essayait de désarçonner son cousin en lui parlant, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, les deux deniers mages noirs se regardèrent et transplanèrent en même temps.

Sirius poussa un juron et prit Ginny dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre lui. Celle-ci ne dit rien, relâchant peu à peu la pression qui avait envahi son corps lors du combat. Elle enfouit son visage dans la chemise du jeune homme, n'osant pas regarder en direction de Saria et Remus.

Sirius la relâcha et Remus apparut dans son champ de vision, il portait la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Je l'emmène à Poudlard, il faut la soigner, dit-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête, finalement soulagés qu'elle soit en vie. Les trois regardèrent autour d'eux. Il ne restait plus que des cadavres par terre. Tout le monde avait fuit.

-On devrait peut-être se cacher, jusqu'à être sûrs qu'on ne risque plus de croiser des mangemorts ? proposa Ginny.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, gémit Remus en montrant la blonde de la tête dont la respiration était saccadée et le visage pâle comme la mort.

-Ok, soupira-t-elle.

S'ils croisaient des mangemorts à trois ils ne feraient pas le poids… elle eut une idée.

-Je vais transplaner un peu plus loin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

-Et je reviendrai vous dire si c'est dégagé, continua la rousse

-Non, je suis pas d'accord, refusa Sirius, et comment ça se fait que tu saches transplaner ?

-J'ai passé mon permis, crétin, fit-elle avant de faire un pas en avant et se matérialiser quelques rues plus loin. Elle s'aplatit contre un mur en entendant des chuchotements.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? fit l'une des voix.

« Merde » pensa-t-elle intelligemment.

La jeune fille se fit projeter au sol et se retrouva à terre, devant les chaussures d'un homme dont la capuche avait été rabattue sur son visage. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec la baguette du mage noir. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, dissimulé lui aussi.

« Génial, génial, génial… je fais quoi maintenant ? »

-Tiens, fit l'homme d'une voix qu'elle était sûre de connaitre, Lewis.

En effet, elle devait le connaitre…

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais ici Ginny ? demanda la voix devenue plus doucereuse d'un coup, Tu nous espionnais ?

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme ou le jeune homme pour le peu qu'elle sache, lui donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui la projeta à nouveau au sol. Le contact avec les pierres froides la fit grimacer. La rousse se redressa et tout à coup ses sens semblèrent la quitter. Elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir sous ses doigts, ne pouvait plus bouger les jambes, ni les mains.

-Occupe-en toi Peter, fit l'homme en rangeant sa baguette.

« PETER ?! »

-D'accord, balbutia l'autre resté en retrait.

Celui qui lui avait démonté la mâchoire s'en alla à grands pas et le silence s'abattit au dessus de la tête de Peter et Ginny.

-Peter ? fit la rousse se rendant compte avec satisfaction que si elle ne pouvait pas marcher elle pouvait encore parler et essayer de l'amadouer, Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas me tuer ?

Peter était secoué de tremblements, la jeune fille se dit que ce n'était pas perdu.

-Je nous croyais amis ? Tu vas trahir Sirius, James ? Remus ? Tes meilleurs amis ?

Un drôle de bruit s'échappa du corps de Peter qui était toujours secoué de tremblements, il enleva sa capuche et la jeune Weasley ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit qu'il ne tremblait pas de peur. Non, il était secoué d'un rire. Un rire incontrôlable.

-Oh, Lewis, si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment, savoura-t-il.

-Quoi ? fit Ginny n'y comprenant rien.

-Tu as tout gâché ! s'écria-t-il en cessant de rire, tu es arrivée avec ton grand sourire stupide et tu les as éloignés de moi !

-Tu te trompe, fit la rousse, je n'ai-

-Depuis que tu es là, coupa-t-il, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible à leurs yeux. JE N'EXISTE PLUS ! hurla-t-il.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi espérer… que Sirius et Remus arrivent pour la sauver ? Ils verraient que Peter était un traitre, tout changerait… tout serait si bien…

-C'est faux, Peter, dit-elle tentant de le raisonner, je n'ai jamais voulu t'éloigner de tes amis.

-Tu mens, siffla l'animagus rat, tu avais tout prévu j'en suis sûr ! Tout prévu…

Tans qu'il parlait elle n'avait rien à craindre, il fallait qu'il continue dans son délire, ainsi quelqu'un pourrait venir la secourir. A peine elle eut cette pensée qu'il se tut et sortit sa baguette, la faisant déglutir.

-Alors, ça sera quoi ? demanda la rousse sarcastique, ton premier Avada Kedavra ?

La main du rat fut prise d'un tremblement.

-Non.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Non, il te faut quelque chose de plus cruel, ajouta-t-il.

Il tira Ginny qui ne pouvait toujours pas faire un mouvement par les pieds et la traina contre un mur.

-J'ai appris ce sort, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça… Il permet de briser n'importe quoi. Même ce mur, dit-il joyeusement, Je me demande ce que tu vas ressentir quand ces briques écraseront tous tes petits membres, et que tu ne pourras même pas bouger pour t'en dégager. Que tes pauvres poumons se sentirons de plus en plus écrasés… et puis personne ne te verra là-dessous, jubila-t-il.

-C'est ça, tu es un génie, fit sarcastiquement la rousse.

Peter recula, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Goodbye Ginny, sourit-il avant de pointer sa baguette au dessus de la tête de la rousse et lancer le sort.

* * *


	13. Stupide carte

_**Heyou !!**_

_**Voilà, je m'excuse encore pour mon élan de sadisme auquel vous avez malencontreusement été exposés. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… et que c'est pas contagieux XD.**_

_**Merci mille fois à vous qui laissez tous ces reviews, celles qui sont maintenant des fidèles ^^ et que j'adore !! Et aussi la surprise de voir quelques nouveaux lecteurs, alors merci beaucoup **__**Eliane Gil'**__**, **__**Rebecca-Black**__**, **__**Kaomisha**__**, **__**virg05**__**, Weasley&Potter, **__**Doll-Shu**__**, Sandra, **__**mel925**__**. Vous pimentez mes journées et me donnez à chaque fois le sourire.**_

_**Quoi ? Je recommence ? Bon d'accord, j'arrête de raconter ma vie…**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, (c'est pas un truc que je dis à chaque fois ça ? Mais bon, c'est sincère !) sinon dites-le moi. J'adore écrire sur le personnage de Peter, on n'imagine pas forcément cette facette de… psychopathe en lui, et je m'amuse follement. (…)**_

_**A chaque fois je me dis : allez pas de racontage de life cette fois-ci… et à chaque fois c'est pire. J'en rajoute une couche là ? ^^ **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, pleins de bisousss**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13, Stupide carte… **

Des pierres... et des pierres... et encore des pierres.

Voilà sous quoi se trouvait Ginny. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir perdu connaissance après avoir reçu un premier coup sur la tête. C'était comme si elle recevait un coup de balai de quidditch à chaque pensée qui traversait son esprit. Elle plissa les yeux, et tenta de se dégager, mais comme l'avait prédit Peter, elle était toujours paralysée.

Un élan de panique la prit à la gorge. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle là ? Et surtout combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir survivre alors qu'elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air un peu plus à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait ? La jeune fille suffoqua. Allait-elle vraiment mourir comme ça ? C'était tellement stupide comme mort…

Elle imaginait déjà Dumbledore le lendemain face à la grande salle.

« Votre camarade Ginny Lewis est morte étouffée sous un petit tas de pierre… »

Un grand sentiment d'impuissance l'envahi. C'était comme cet homme, qui était tombé de cheval alors qu'il se montait seul dans la forêt. Il avait perdu connaissance dans la chute et avait eu le malheur de tomber face contre terre, la tête dans une flaque d'eau… et il s'était noyé.

Il était tombé de cheval, et était mort noyé dans une flaque d'eau!

Et elle avait été face à sept mangemorts, et allait mourir asphyxiée sous un tas de pierre!

Tout à coup ses oreilles eurent le délire d'entendre quelque chose. C'était certainement son esprit que lui jouait des tours. Pareil à ces hommes qui meurent de soif en plein désert et croient voir un oasis alors qu'en réalité ce n'est qu'un mirage…

-Ginny ? appela un voix d'homme.

… Sauf que son oasis à elle semblait bien réel !

Elle cria, cependant aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge, rien qu'un gazouillement inaudible. Elle frappa des mains mais elles n'obéirent pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. La jeune fille ensevelie fut prise de sanglots silencieux qui ne firent qu'empirer son état car elle manquait déjà d'air. L'impression d'oppression n'en fut que plus intense.

-Ginny ? fit à nouveau une voix, différente de la première.

-Remus, regarde, fit la première voix. Ginny reconnut celle de Sirius.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il y avait encore une chance.

Elle entendit des pierres rouler plus qu'elle ne les sentit. Tout à coup elle fut éblouie par un rayon de lumière.

-Sirius, réussit-elle à murmurer d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme dégagea rapidement les pierres.

-Oh bon sang Gin', ne refais plus jamais ça, souffla-t-il.

Elle vit le sol s'éloigner d'elle et en tournant la tête elle put voir le visage du jeune Black à cinq centimètres du sien. Ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur de panique, deux rides avaient apparu au-dessus de ses sourcils froncés.

-Tu vas tenir le coup ? lui demanda-il.

-Il faut bien, répondit difficilement la jeune fille, Pe - le mangemort m'a jeté un sort de paralysie, je peux plus bouger.

-Je te jure que si je l'attrape cet enfoiré…

Remus le pressa, Saria, toujours dans ses bras était encore plus blanche que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard alors que la rousse était dans un état second, elle ne cessait de tomber dans l'inconscience et se réveiller. De nouveau le noir, puis le visage de Sirius qui lui disait de tenir le coup, le trou noir, les murs de pierre du château, le trou noir, Sirius qui parlait à quelqu'un, une grande lumière puis encore le noir.

La fois suivante où elle ouvrit les yeux, cependant, le décor s'était stabilisé. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle était blanc, elle devina sans peine qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie. L'autre grand changement était qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression de recevoir des coups de marteau-piqueur sur le crane, en réalité elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

-Miss Lewis, fit une voix qu'elle commençait à connaitre.

Ginny essaya de s'assoir mais la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans tous ses membres l'en dissuada.

-Vous semblez en meilleure forme, lui sourit tristement l'infirmière.

Pourquoi ce sourire qui sonnait faux ?

-Oui, c'est vrai approuva la rousse avant de se racler la gorge. Elle n'avait pas reconnu sa propre voix.

-Est-ce que vous ressentez une quelconque souffrance ? demanda la femme en vérifiant ses yeux, et mesurant son rythme cardiaque.

-Pas si je ne bouge pas, répondit la jeune fille qui se sentait tout de même vaseuse. Comme si elle avait dormi une semaine entière.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et lui tendit un verre.

-Les douleurs devraient disparaitre d'ici quelques jours, vous aviez quelques fractures… vous allez vous en sortir avec des bleus. Vous avez vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, dit-elle.

-J'ai une sacrée bonne étoile qui veille sur moi, fit la rousse en pensant à Sirius qui lui sauvait toujours la mise.

Elle accepta d'avaler le verre que l'infirmière lui tendait avec réticence. Ces potions n'étaient jamais délicieuses. A peine elle eut terminé que le décor redevint une fois de plus le noir complet.

**XooxOoxOXxoX**

Durant les deux jours suivants, ses amis se relayaient pour passer la voir entre les cours. Saria se trouvait dans le lit à côté du sien, ce qui leur permettait de discuter un peu et faire paraître le temps moins long.

Le troisième jour, la jeune Weasley se réveilla avec une pression sur sa main droite. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius qui lui souriait gentiment. Son cœur se fit plus léger tandis qu'elle lui rendait son sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

-Beaucoup mieux, affirma la rousse.

L'autre soupira de soulagement.

-T'es complètement cinglée d'avoir transplané comme ça, grogna-t-il.

-Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver tel un preux chevalier, fit-elle avec un air malicieux pour lui décrocher un sourire.

Il secoua la tête en souriant légèrement. L'infirmière les informa que la jeune fille pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie ce jour là. Sirius se retourna tandis qu'elle enlevait sa robe d'hôpital hideuse pour enfiler son uniforme. Elle s'attacha ensuite rapidement les cheveux, n'osant pas regarder dans une glace la tête qu'elle avait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut étourdie de passer devant autant de blessés qui résidaient dans cette grande salle blanche. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Les mangemorts avaient fait du beau boulot, la plupart de ces élèves n'étaient pas prêts de revoir les salles de cours avant un bon moment.

Sirius et elle sortirent dans les couloirs. La rousse aurait donné beaucoup pour voir la tête qu'avait dû tirer Peter lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle s'en était sortie ! Ce jour-là, cependant, elle eut le bonheur de ne pas croiser sa face de rat.

-Il paraitrait que James et Lily se sont rapprochés ? fit-elle interrogative, C'est Saria qui m'a dit ça.

-Oui, il parait, acquiesça le jeune homme en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et détournant le regard.

La rousse lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se postant face à lui et marchant à reculons.

-Euh… je t'avoue que moi-même je ne comprends pas très bien alors… fit Sirius regardant partout ailleurs que la rousse

-Dis toujours, insista Ginny en s'arrêtant net.

Il faillit lui foncer dedans, elle recula d'un pas, jugeant leur proximité un peu trop dangereuse. Il posa finalement ses yeux gris teintés de bleu sur ceux de Ginny

-James m'évite depuis l'attaque. Et je… je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui le pousse à agir comme ça, avoua-t-il.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Tu sais, James et ses changements d'humeurs, tenta-t-elle.

-Non, cette fois c'est différent, affirma le brun, Il y a quelque chose de… changé. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous.

-Je lui parlerai, si tu veux, proposa la rousse, je vois pas pourquoi il t'éviterait…

-Merci, sourit-il soulagé.

Ils se remirent à marcher et pénétrèrent dans l'immense pièce dans laquelle mangeaient les élèves et professeurs. La rousse remarqua que les tables étaient beaucoup plus vides qu'à l'accoutumée tandis qu'ils prenaient place parmi les lions. La jeune Weasley fut accueillie en héro, ce qui la fit rapidement ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

Elle laissa les conversations s'animer sans elle et se contenta d'observer le comportement de James. Il ignorait complètement son meilleur ami, au point de ne pas répondre lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer d'aussi grave pour un changement aussi radical?

-James ? demanda Ginny.

Il tourna vers elle sa tête ébouriffée, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? fit abruptement Sirius qui semblait ne plus se contenir.

Les yeux de James s'emplirent de fureur et il planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Mon problème ? explosa-t-il d'une colère trop longtemps contenue, Mon problème Sirius, c'est que je me sens con. D'avoir cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Pour moi c'était même discutable, comme des frères.

Sirius ne répondit rien, cependant tout le monde put voir son visage pâlir.

-Je croyais, continua le brun aux lunettes, qu'on se faisait _confiance. _Apparemment je me trompais, les maraudeurs ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi ? Tu nous considère sûrement pas assez bien pour pouvoir nous avouer que tes parents sont des mangemorts.

Toute la table regardait James avec des yeux ronds. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait parlé à Sirius de cette façon.

-Tu me mentais pendant tout ce temps. Tu n'étais qu'un hypocrite ! Finalement, tu es comme tous les autres Sirius. T'es un vrai Black il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, un vrai petit serpentard.

Le coup vint sans que personne ne l'ait prémédité. James faillit tomber du banc. Il passa par-dessus la table d'un geste souple, pourtant rouge de colère et sauta sur Sirius, sans attendre pour riposter. Ils roulèrent par terre, se ruant de coup plus violent les uns que les autres. Ils ne jouaient pas au quidditch pour rien…

Tout se passa tellement vite, que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Remus fut le premier à sauter de son siège, et essaya de séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne récolta que de se prendre lui-aussi un poing dans la figure, ce qui le fit grimacer. Ginny se rua sur les deux pour les séparer.

-CA SUFFIT ! hurla Lily d'une voix haute perchée.

Saria passa sa main sur son oreille.

-Merci Lily, j'ai du cerveau qui me sort par l'oreille là…

Le tympan de la blonde valut bien d'être éclaté, puisque Sirius et James arrêtèrent de se frapper mutuellement. À ce moment là, le professeur MacGonagall surgit de nulle part accompagnée de Slughorn et elle bondit entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Votre comportement est intolérable, j'enlève respectivement 50 points à vos trois maisons, cria le professeur de métamorphose, hystérique et sans tenir compte des arguments de Remus qui plaidait non-coupable. Il faut dire que son œil à moitié gonflé ne témoignait pas en sa faveur.

-Et vous aurez un mois de retenue en ma compagnie, fit Slughorn, tous les trois, ajouta le gros bonhomme.

-Mais, s'exclama Remus.

-Pas de mais, coupa-t-il, Considérez-vous heureux que vous ne vous fassiez pas renvoyer immédiatement de Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre alors que tant d'élèves sont en deuil ou entre la vie et la mort ? Quel est votre but, renforcer cette stupide guerre entre les maisons ?

Les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent en grognant sur l'impertinence et la violence des jeunes.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons, autant l'un que l'autre, déclara Ginny.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et Sirius sortit en frôlant James qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de lui envoyer le plus noir de ses regards.

La jeune rousse secoua la tête et soupira.

-Faudra qu'on parle toi et moi, dit-elle à James avant de prendre le même chemin que le jeune Black. Merlin savait ce qu'il était capable de faire dans un tel état d'énervement.

**XOOXOxOXOXx**

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé Sirius ? demanda Ginny déçue du comportement du jeune homme.

Elle l'avait retrouvé sans peine dehors, appuyé contre la porte du château.

-Tu as entendu comme moi, répliqua-t-il piqué au vif.

-Je croyais que tu étais au-dessus de ce genre de réactions, fit la rousse en croisant les bras.

Il se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils tout en serrant la mâchoire.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit des trucs pareils… il m'a presque traité de Mangemort ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour ma famille, merde ! s'écria-t-il en shootant dans une pierre et frappant le mur de son poing.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme pour le calmer. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était presque effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère. Ses traits ressemblaient plus que jamais à son père, et c'était une chose qu'il détestait.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il, Je suis violent. James a peut-être raison, c'est ça le pire. Je suis exactement comme eux. J'ai réagi comme ils l'auraient fait finalement.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et prit sa tête entre les mains, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et posa ses paumes sur ses yeux.

-C'est horrible. Je me suis jamais senti aussi mal que maintenant. James me hait, mon frère... il est ma seule famille.

-Il ne te _hait_ pas, assura la rousse en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, Il s'est seulement sentit trahi, parce que tu lui avais caché des choses aussi importantes.

La jeune fille vit le visage de Sirius grimacer.

-J'arrive pas à croire que ça s'est passé. On ne s'était jamais disputés avant… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-il en essuyant rageusement les trainées sous ses yeux.

Il avait l'air plus perdu que jamais, ses yeux rouges semblaient supplier Ginny d'une muette prière. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme s'il essayait de contenir des larmes.

Ne pouvant plus résister, elle le prit dans ses bras, il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux roux de son amie et entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants comme si elle était une bouée de secours. Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres frôler son épaule, son souffle irrégulier et chaud la chatouillait, elle frissonna.

-Déjà, tu vas aller lui parler, fit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Et t'excuser.

Il releva la tête, grognon, le cœur de la rousse manqua un battement devant sa moue.

-Tu vas aller t'excuser, répéta-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant, en l'empêchant de riposter, et après vous redeviendrez les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Aussi simple que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Aussi simple que ça, confirma la rousse.

Enfin presque…

**XoOXoXOoXOXX**

Se partager entre James et Sirius devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour Ginny. Les deux têtes de mules ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Ils étaient respectivement trop fiers pour faire le premier pas… Remus lui avait dit qu'ils passaient leurs retenues à se fusiller du regard.

Le sermon que la rousse avait fait aux deux jeunes hommes n'avait apparemment servi à rien. En effet, après être allée parler au jeune Black, Ginny avait fait la morale à James, et celui-ci s'était écopé d'une gifle ainsi qu'une marque rouge sur la joue droite. La gauche ayant déjà été subtilisée par Lily.

Pourquoi Sirius n'en avait pas récolté une, lui ? Ne me demandez pas…

En plus, si tout cela ne pouvait pas être assez compliqué, Peter avait remontré le bout de son nez retroussé. Et Ginny frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard noir. Le jeune homme faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était remis à trainer avec James, et essayait de plus en plus de se retrouver seul avec la jeune Weasley, c'était évident. De son côté, la jeune fille regardait de plus en plus derrière son épaule lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, n'étant pas rassurée du tout ! Elle faisait son possible pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un en sa compagnie, sauf que ça n'était pas si évident.

Et inévitablement elle se retrouva un soir, seule à rentrer vers la tour Gryffondor. La rousse avait sa baguette encrée dans sa main, cachée dans sa poche et marchait rapidement, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Une porte s'ouvrit et elle se sentit attirer à l'intérieur d'une salle sombre sans qu'elle n'eut le temps der penser à quoi que ce soit.

-Lumos, fit l'autre. Tout en tenant Ginny d'une main.

C'était l'erreur à ne pas faire, la jeune fille en profita pour dégainer sa baguette et lui lancer un sort de désarmement. Il alla valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. La rousse lui jeta un sort de paralysie et lança la baguette du rat à côté de celui-ci.

-Chacun son tour Peter, cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle et retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

Franchement, autant elle avait eu une peur bleue du jeune homme ces derniers jours, là elle se sentait presque l'envie d'éclater de rire. Peter Pettigrew ? Qui avait parlé d'un mangemort ?

Elle retrouva James, Lily et ses deux amies assis près du feu. Elle s'assit à la place libre, à côté de Saria avec un immense sourire et un poids en moins.

**XOXoxOXoX**

Le lendemain, James Sirius et Remus remarquèrent l'absence du quatrième et indigne maraudeur, mais ils n'y firent pas vraiment attention, étant donné qu'il lui arrivait couramment de disparaître un jour ou deux. Sauf que ce jour là, Irina était là, et seule.

Ils décidèrent le soir, ne l'ayant pas vu réapparaitre, d'aller le chercher le lendemain s'il n'était toujours pas là. Ginny proposa son aide. Ils refusèrent, ne voulant soi-disant pas lui faire courir de danger.

Mais Ginny réalisa qu'en fait, il leur fallait utiliser leur carte du maraudeur et ils ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser devant elle. Son cœur s'accéléra, et s'ils voyaient son vrai nom ?

…

**XOXOXOOX**

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune Weasley était couchée sur son lit, se retournant et se retournant inlassablement dans tous les sens.

-Ginny, tu peux arrêter tout ce bruit s'il-te-plait ? demanda Lily agacée qui cherchait le sommeil et à qui il fallait le silence complet pour s'endormir.

Si elle savait qu'elle allait passer sa vie, aussi courte soit-elle avec James. Et que celui-ci ronflait comme un camion…

-Ok, je descends cinq minutes dans la salle commune, je crois avoir oublié quelque chose. Lily soupira et Ginny prit cela comme un feu vert.

La rousse sauta de son lit et sortit rapidement de leur chambre. Elle gardait toujours sa baguette sur elle. Ancienne habitude. Elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers, laissant ses pieds la guider, et se retrouva sans l'avoir vraiment voulu devant la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année.

La jeune fille posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. N'étant venue qu'une ou deux fois dans cet endroit, elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment où se trouvait le lit de l'ébouriffé, alors elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière les trois premiers lits et finit par trouver le jeune homme. Par chance, celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, la bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave le long de sa bouche. Ginny faillit pouffer.

La rousse jeta ensuite un regard autour du lit et trouva sans difficulté la malle du jeune homme qu'elle ouvrit lentement pour ne pas réveiller son propriétaire.

-Accio carte du maraudeur, murmura-t-elle.

Celle-ci lui tomba dans les mains après s'être frayé un chemin à travers les affaires désordonnées du jeune homme.

Elle la déplia et eut un moment de panique.

« Comment on l'ouvre déjà ? »

-Mes intentions seront mauvaises, chuchota-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la carte, non c'est pas ça… Je jure que je vais faire un mauvais coup, Je hais Severus Rogue…

Elle gémit.

« Allez Ginny, un petit effort, qu'est-ce que Harry disait ? C'est pas si dur de se rappeler… si ? Je jure… que je vais.. non, Je jure _solenellement _que… que quoi ?? arggg »

Elle se prit les cheveux et tira dessus. Un bruit venant du lit de James fit manquer un battement à son pauvre petit coeur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ferma la malle, et plongea sous le lit du jeune homme alors qu'elle voyait les deux pieds de celui-ci se poser à terre, à deux doigts de son propre nez.

« Bordel de Merlin… »

Son nez la piquait, elle comprit en voyant un tas de poussière. Elle se pinça le nez, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer. Le jeune homme se leva, Ginny le sentit, en se sentant moins oppressée par le matelas au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille retint sa respiration, ses mains devenant moites. Mais il sembla n'avoir rien entendu, car le jeune homme aux lunettes contourna le lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle se remit à respirer normalement et soupira, faisant voler quelques molécules de poussières.

« J'ai eu chaud » pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota-t-elle.

Ensuite elle rajouta « lumos » parce qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Et là, sous ses yeux émerveillés, les couloirs du château se mirent à se dessiner peu à peu.

«Oui ! Allez, grouille-toi… »

Elle chercha la tour Gryffondor des yeux, y vit, James, dans la salle de bain, les autres garçons du dortoir, puis finalement elle, Ginny _Weasley_...

-Merde, lâcha-t-elle, avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler à voix haute.

-Qui est là ? demanda une voix grave.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… »

Elle éteignit sa baguette, mais certainement trop tard, pour ne pas avoir été découverte. La rousse parvint à glisser la carte à côté de la malle de James, avant que la tête de celui-ci ne se retrouve à deux centimètres de la sienne. Elle faillit hurler de peur.

-Ginny ? demanda le jeune homme brun avec des yeux ronds.

La rousse s'extirpa de sa cachette, avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, recouverte de poussière et se mit debout face au jeune homme aux lunettes.

-Oui, c'est bien moi… dit-elle très intelligemment.

Un ange passa.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu te trouvais sous mon lit au beau milieu de la nuit ? suggéra-t-il, le coin de la bouche frémissant et trahissant son envie de se rouler par terre et éclater de rire.

-Je voulais te parler, inventa la jeune Weasley, mais… quand je t'ai vu te lever j'ai eu peur, alors je me suis cachée là-dessous, d'ailleurs tu devrais nettoyer un peu plus souvent…

James leva un sourcil et se mordit les lèvres.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ? demanda-t-il, secoué d'un léger rire silencieux.

-C'est sans importance, dit-elle rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais malheureusement pour elle, James n'était quelqu'un qui abandonnait si facilement. Il la retint par le bras.

-Tututu, fit-il, tu croyais pouvoir t'introduire ici et pouvoir ressortir simplement comme ça ?

-Euh… pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Le brun rit encore, toujours silencieusement puis il secoua la tête, machiavéliquement.

-Tu me dis ce que tu voulais en entrant ici et tu pourras ressortir.

Les méninges de la rousse travaillèrent à cent à l'heure. Que lui dire pour qu'il lui lâche les basques ?

-Je voulais te parler de Sirius, dit-elle, sans montrer son air victorieux.

Le visage du jeune homme se referma à la seule entente de ce nom. Gagné.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

-Est-ce que cette petite guerre va continuer infiniment ? T'as pas envie de retrouver ton meilleur ami ?

Il ne répondit pas, détourna les yeux.

-Je sais bien qu'il te manque, ne fais pas comme s'il représentait rien pour toi ! Et vous me manquez tous les deux, je veux dire, je vous vois séparément, bien sûr, mais c'est plus la même chose… j'en ai marre de devoir choisir entre vous deux, et je déteste ça parce que je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre, avoua-t-elle.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient devenus humides. James sourit tristement et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé de te faire autant de peine, murmura-t-il.

-C'est bon, renifla la jeune Weasley, mais s'il te plait, vas lui parler.

Il ne répondit rien à nouveau, se contentant de caresser gentiment ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny, dit-il finalement.

« Bon sang, je déteste savoir que Drago avait raison… Il n'aurait pas dû s'attacher autant. »

Elle se détacha du jeune homme et lui asséna un dernier. « Vas lui parler, fais-le au moins pour les autres. » et elle sortit du dortoir. Cette fois-ci il ne la retint pas. La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu de la salle commune, songeuse. Il fallait qu'elle aille libérer Peter, ainsi ses amis n'auraient pas à utiliser la carte des maraudeurs. Satanée carte.

La rousse se rappelait assez bien de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Dix minutes plus tard, elle parvint à s'y rendre sans croiser Rusard. Poussant la porte, elle entra dans la pièce pas spécialement prudemment et fut envahie d'un sentiment de panique lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le rat vide.

La porte se referma, le mot « piège » résonna dans sa tête avant qu'un coup sur sa tête lui fasse quitter le monde de la conscience.

**XoXoXOXOxX**

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était couchée sur le sol froid, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Son regard se porta un peu plus loin, sur un jeune homme, Peter. Il l'avait frappée de dos… Lâche un jour, lâche toujours n'est-ce pas ?

-Chacun son tour, c'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? Tu m'en veux pas trop ? rit-il, tout à fait décontracté.

Quand est-ce que ce garçon trouillard et joufflu était-il devenu cet être vicieux ? Il ne tremblait même pas, semblant complètement à l'aise, un petit sourire figurait même sur son visage pour parfaire le tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire Peter ? soupira Ginny, me refaire tomber un mur sur la tête ?

-Non, mieux que ça, dit-il jubilant, je vais te laisser attachée ici, ta baguette à deux doigts de toi, inaccessible.

-Et alors ? Quelqu'un finira par me retrouver comme pour toi, contra Ginny.

Parce que c'était bien ce qui s'était passé non ? Il ricana.

-Devine qui va être inquiet en premier Ginny, fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Ses amis ?

-Et devine comment ils vont faire pour te retrouver chérie…

Ginny secoua la tête, devenir mangemort avait vraiment fait perdre la tête à Peter… Tout à coup les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de peur. Ils allaient utiliser la carte ? Mais que savait Peter ? réalisa-t-elle, un long frisson la parcourant toute entière.

-On m'a demandé de te tuer, j'avais prévu de le faire, mais je crois que ce serait trop facile de te faire disparaitre sans que tes amis sachent qu'ils avaient affaire à une traitresse tout ce temps. Non, ils ont le droit de savoir, rigola-t-il comme s'il venait de lancer une bonne blague.

Ok, il devenait vraiment flippant…

-Tu pourras leur dire alors qu'ils fréquentaient aussi _un traitre_ par la même occasion, riposta la rousse sans montrer qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, tout son être était mort de peur.

La main gauche du jeune homme fut prit d'un spasme et son sourire mourut.

-Blablabla et blablabla, imita-t-il avec une voix fluette, Tu es vraiment fatigante quand tu parles, on te l'a déjà dit ? Silencio.

Il fit volte face et sortit de la salle en fermant derrière lui la porte. Elle put entendre son rire hystérique s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour que tout lui tombe comme ça sur la tête ? Elle allait se prostrer sur le sol, et pleurer sur son sort lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

Peter ne l'avait pas paralysée ! Ses mains et ses pieds étaient en effet attachés par des liens invisibles, mais elle pouvait encore se mouvoir ! Elle allait pouvoir facilement atteindre sa baguette…

… ou pas.

Elle frappa rageusement le sol avec ses pieds joints lorsqu'elle vit où sa baguette se trouvait. Celle-ci flottait tranquillement, tout en haut d'une armoire et semblait la narguer. De cette façon elle lui était non seulement inaccessible, mais en plus elle l'avait bien en vue. Peter n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide que ça finalement

-Arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle n'allait pas laisser ce rat tout gâcher quand même ! Elle laissa tomber la magie sans baguette. Un accio aurait été simple à lancer, mais vu qu'elle était rendue muette, un sort informulé sans baguette était au-dessus de ses compétences. La jeune fille souffla un grand coup et essaya de se mettre sur pied. Après quelques essais infructueux, elle parvint enfin à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle sautilla jusqu'une table qu'elle poussa avec un peu de peine contre l'armoire. Ensuite elle monta dessus et attrapa sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle prenait le bout de bois entre ses deux mains toujours attachées au niveau des poignets. Elle dirigea automatiquement ses deux mains en direction du nouveau venu et lui jeta un Petrificus Totalus informulé. Le jeune homme tomba, face contre terre.

Elle descendit de la table, libéra ses pieds et ses mains et se rendit sa voix. Ensuite elle marcha vers Peter, envahie d'une pulsion meurtrière. Elle avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il crève.

Au lieu de cela, elle le retourna avec son pied et s'accroupit sur lui, son visage déformé par un rictus de colère.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, cracha-t-elle, je devrais te tuer sur le champ pour tout ce que tu vas faire.

Sa gorge la brula – elle avait oublié le sortilège qui était toujours en elle pour éviter des paroles de travers. Il n'était pas franchement efficace, peut-être qu'elle avertirait Dumbledore un jour…

-Mais je ne suis pas comme toi Peter. Je ne veux pas l'être. Seulement il y a des choses que tu sais en trop, et je ne peux pas laisser ce genre d'informations mijoter dans ta petite cervelle de rat.

Était-elle capable de lui lancer un sort d'oubli sans faire de dégâts dans sa tête ? Sans effacer quelque chose en trop ?

La jeune fille pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme et lança le sort en se focalisant sur le nom Ginny Weasley, comme elle avait appris à le faire. Après tout, même si ça ratait, ce n'était que Peter, songea-t-elle sans remords…

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux – seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger. La rousse le fit léviter derrière elle et le laissa au milieu d'un couloir où elle était certaine que Rusard passerait durant sa ronde qu'il parcourait toutes les deux heures de la nuit. Elle espérait qu'il écoperait au moins d'une retenue cet espèce de malade…

**XOoXOxOxOxX**

La jeune Weasley retourna dans son dortoir, la fatigue prenant le dessus d'elle. A peine franchit-elle le seuil de leur chambre qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

-Ginny, t'étais où ? T'avais dit que tu descendais cinq minutes, pas cinq heures ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Doucement Lily, tu veux réveiller toute la tour ? demanda Ginny avec un léger rire.

L'autre secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos, visiblement furieuse et grimpa dans son lit avant de rabattre son coussin sur sa tête. La jeune Weasley n'y fit pas attention, Lily avait besoin d'être seule et marmonner dans son coin pour évacuer sa colère… elle finirait bien par se calmer… et lui pardonner la petite frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire.

La jeune fille, se rendit dans leur salle de bain, plus sereine, bien qu'ayant un doute quant à l'efficacité de son sort d'oubliettes. Elle espérait juste que Peter aurait rayé tout ce qui concernait le nom Weasley de sa mémoire. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir face à elle la fit grimacer. Un vrai cadavre ambulant.

En se tournant légèrement elle put voir du sang séché qui avait collé ses cheveux à l'arrière de la tête.

« Merci Peter… »

Ginny se lava rapidement, se sentant étrangement salie et retourna dans son lit, à deux doigts de s'endormir en chemin. Ses yeux prirent cependant le temps de noter qu'il était cinq heures du matin.

« C'est fou tout ce qu'il peut se passer en une seule nuit… »

La jeune fille allait finalement s'endormir, lorsqu'elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un long frisson parcourut son corps entier alors qu'une parole de Peter lui revenait à l'esprit. Une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas prise en compte, trop effrayée sur le moment.

« On m'a demandé de te tuer. »

…

Ok, si jamais elle avait voulu dormir au moins deux heures, là c'était raté.

* * *


	14. Dans la gueule du loup

_**Heyou !!**_

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard… j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus et m'en voulez pas trop de poster si tard =D **_

_**Sinon, merci beaucoup à Doll-Shu, Kaomisha, Rebecca-Black, Weasley & Potter, mel925, et Sandra pour vos reviews, je le dirai jamais assez.**_

_**Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !!**_

_**Bisoussss**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 14, Dans la gueule du loup**

-Debout miss Weasley ! fit la voix de McGonagall à deux centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune rousse.

Celle-ci sursauta violemment devant le réveil brutal auquel elle venait de faire face. Ginny regarda Saria qui riait comme une tarée juste face à elle et fronça les sourcils en cherchant du regard la propriétaire de la voix criarde et responsable de la semi crise cardiaque dont elle venait d'être victime.

Sauf que Ginny se rendit rapidement compte que leur professeur de métamorphose ne se trouvait nulle part dans leur dortoir. Un éclair de compréhension traversa l'esprit encore dans la brume de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur la blonde qui s'étouffait de rire.

-Saria, t'es morte, grinça la rousse.

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses paroles à exécution, car Lily se posta devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage menaçant.

-Ok, la devança la jeune Weasley, je suis désolée d'avoir enfreint les règles, je sais que tu m'en veux parce que tu es préfète en chef et que tu devrais pas laisser passer ce genre de comportement…

-Quoi ? fit Lily éberluée, mais j'en ai rien à faire que tu aies violé le règlement, je m'inquiétais pour toi !

-Ah… bon, fit bêtement Ginny.

-Bah oui, fit la jeune Evans comme si elle parlait à un imbécile, c'est pas comme si on était des étrangers je te rappelle, et quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais toujours pas revenue j'ai paniqué !

-Oh, dit Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de la peine à Lily. Celle-ci soupira en secouant la tête.

-C'est bon, mais la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une escapade nocturne, préviens-nous !

-Ou plutôt, prends-nous avec toi ! s'écria Saria en apparaissant à côté de Lily.

Ginny sourit, laissant tomber sa vengeance envers son réveil matin du jour alors que Lily jetait un regard réprobateur à la blonde.

**XOoXOxXoxoXX**

Lorsqu'elles descendirent du dortoir, elles croisèrent James qui discutait avec quelques garçons de l'équipe. Il semblait avoir passé une assez mauvaise nuit lui-aussi. Dès qu'il vit sa Lily, cependant, son visage s'illumina, comme toujours. Il rejoignit les filles, un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais au moment où tout le petit groupe entra dans la grande salle bondée, le visage du jeune Potter redevint plus grave.

-Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la table des serpentards, sans se soucier des regards sur son dos.

Il passa à côté de Malefoy, se jetant mutuellement un regard noir et se planta devant Sirius. Il dit un mot, un seul. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes et hochèrent la tête en même temps d'un air entendu. James revint ensuite, mais seul, à l'étonnement de tous.

Il s'assit à côté de Ginny, face à Remus. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Patmol sera là, répondit simplement James avant de se verser un verre de jus de citrouille.

Le jeune lycanthrope soupira de soulagement et se remit à manger. Les filles semblaient de pas comprendre, Lily les regardait, soupçonneuse, craignant un coup foireux. Ginny les imita, sans montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Elle venait de se rappeler que deux jours plus tard, c'était la pleine lune.

**XoxoOXxoXOxX**

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait le paraitre, Peter la laissa tranquille toute la journée. Ne lui adressant ni la parole, ni un regard… elle espérait qu'elle n'y avait pas été trop fort avec son sort d'oubliettes.

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le lendemain, leur professeur avait apporté un épouvantard. D'après Mrs Anderson, il fallait connaitre ses peurs pour pouvoir les vaincre.

Ouais…

Après leur avoir appris le programme, elle leur expliqua que cet épouvantard-là n'était pas comme les autres. C'était une espèce qui réussissait à aller plus loin dans l'esprit de sa victime, ne se contentant pas seulement de changer de forme. En effet, il réussissait à créer une situation, donner une impression de réalisme, à représenter toute une scène, que ce soit pour le décor, les odeurs ou les sensations.

Aucun élève ne semblait vraiment très enthousiaste à cette idée, et surtout Ginny qui frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée que la créature la renvoie dans ses pires cauchemars devant toute la classe. Parce que c'était bien ça, sa plus grande peur, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'une telle créature pour le deviner.

L'imposante enseignante leur rappela le sort « Ridikulus » qu'ils avaient bien entendu déjà tous appris et elle leur demanda de se mettre en ligne. Chacun des élèves devait y passer. Ginny ne se pressa pas pour se lever, et traina les pieds pour aller se mettre à la fin de la queue, lorsque tous les autres élèves furent placés. Avec un peu de chance, lorsque son tour arriverait les deux heures se seraient peut-être déjà écoulées et elle n'aurait pas besoin de passer devant l'épouvantard.

La première élève était une fille brune et élancée de Serpentard. Elle s'avança vers le coffre qui bougeait dans tous les sens, déterminée, sa main sur sa baguette ne trahissait aucune nervosité.

Le professeur ouvrit le coffre et des milliers de cafards en sortirent et se multiplièrent dans la classe entière tandis qu'une odeur nauséabonde envahissait la salle. Il y eut quelques ricanements parmi les gryffondors. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer une serpentard aillant peur d'une petite bête…

Le troupeau d'insectes fut rapidement brûlé par la baguette de la jeune fille, un air cruel sur le visage. Les petites bestioles poussaient des cris inhumains qui firent taire et déglutir les gryffondors en question. Les élèves se succédèrent beaucoup trop rapidement aux yeux de Ginny. Lorsque le tour de Lily arriva, son visage était inquiet et indécis. Elle ne savait apparemment pas à quoi s'attendre.

L'épouvantard qui avait pris la forme d'un élève de serpentard et s'était multiplié en plusieurs copies puis déguisé par les soins d'une gryffondor en clown se tourna vers la jeune Evans et la salle se transforma en une des rues grises de Pré-au-lard. Deux personnes étaient présentes devant la rousse. James d'une part, à genoux qui hurlait de douleur, et au dessus de lui, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs. Les yeux gris et froids de l'homme debout étaient parcourus d'une lueur de joie malsaine, ses traits bien que beaux étaient rendus monstrueux par un rictus. Un masque de mangemort se trouvait dans son autre main. Le père de Sirius.

Ginny frissonna et tourna instinctivement la tête vers le jeune Black juste à côté d'elle. Celui-ci avait blanchi et regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Lily trembla, elle semblait incapable de se reprendre et jeter le sort.

James s'avança et se plaça devant Lily. James et Mr Black tournèrent la tête vers lui tandis qu'ils changeaient de forme. Lily, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur une chaise un peu plus loin, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

Ginny se concentra sur l'épouvantard, il semblait hésiter, changeant de forme toutes les secondes. Finalement, le décor autour d'eux se remplit de livres et personne n'eut de difficulté à deviner qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir Potter. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, tout le monde se demandait en quoi une bibliothèque pouvait être considérée comme la plus grande peur de quelqu'un.

-La culture effraie ton petit cerveau d'illettré ? s'informa innocemment Malefoy.

Tout à coup une odeur de brûlé parvint aux narines de tous. Une lueur attira leur regard sur un livre qui s'enflammait. Le feu s'étendit à une vitesse vertigineuse dans toute la bibliothèque, rendant la chaleur insupportable et l'air irrespirable. Le jeune Potter fut rapidement entouré d'une flamme destructrice. Celui-ci ne perdit pas son sang froid et lança un sort qui fit tomber de la pluie dans toute la classe. Tout le monde se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os et le jeune Potter se fit fusiller du regard par la moitié de la classe.

-Quoi ? Une petite pluie effraie tes cheveux brushingués ? sourit-il innocemment à un Malefoy plus que furieux.

Au tour de Saria, sa peur était le sang. La scène où du sang jaillissait de partout et laissait de grandes trainées rouges sur les murs et sur leurs uniformes fit grimacer plusieurs élèves, mais la jeune blonde avait réussi à changer le liquide en peinture verte avant qu'elle ne se sente mal.

Sirius n'y échappa pas non plus. La classe se retrouva dans un cachot, une sensation d'oppression submergea chacun des élèves présents alors qu'une flaque d'eau noire intrigante reposait au milieu. La jeune homme serra le poing autour de sa baguette et fixait la flaque informe devant lui. La chose se mit à bouger et une sorte de bras de ce liquide noir vint s'enrouler autour de la main droite de Sirius. Ce dernier essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais d'autres lassos s'accrochèrent à lui, comme des chaines indestructibles. Tout s'arrêta de bouger, le jeune Black prisonnier de ses liens ne pouvait faire un mouvement. Puis une goutte tomba sur l'avant bras gauche du jeune homme, sa manche était retroussée, et ainsi toute la classe put voir apparaitre un tatouage en forme de tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche.

La soumission… la perte de sa liberté. Voilà ce qui formait la plus grande peur de Sirius Black.

Et il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, sa baguette arrachée par l'un des bras maléfiques. Alors Ginny fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas du faire, et qu'elle était assez sûre de regretter après. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius ainsi. La jeune rousse se plaça à côté du brun, assez proche de la créature et lança un ridikulus. La marque des ténèbres se transforma en un anodin petit papillon rose qui s'envola et les liens qui enserraient son ami ne furent plus que des branches de lierre, qui retombèrent mollement au sol. Le jeune homme la gratifia d'un sourire crispé, mais Ginny n'eut pas le loisir de s'échapper, l'épouvantard avait déjà pris une simulé une scène qu'elle redoutait.

L'ambiance c'était refroidie, peut-être était-ce l'effet de son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression qu'aucun bruit de parvenait à ses oreilles. Les autres élèves devaient s'être statufiés devant le décor. La salle s'était assombrie, ils se trouvaient dans une plaine, d'énormes nuages noirs au dessus de leurs têtes manquaient d'exploser… et autour d'elle il y avait des tas de corps endormis sur l'herbe.

Si seulement ils étaient endormis…

Il n'y avait aucune once de vie autour d'elle, rien que cette odeur de mort qui pesait partout où elle regardait. La jeune rousse tenta de se dire que ce n'était qu'une image, les gens autour d'elle étaient encore vivants. En effet, elle put apercevoir sa mère, Ron, ou encore Sirius à terre parmi les cadavres.

Mais sa lueur de lucidité fut vite effacée par la vue de son père à terre.

Ginny n'avait jamais revu ce dernier, le souvenir le plus récent qu'elle avait de lui, datait du jour où il était partit en mission… et n'en était jamais revenu.

La jeune Weasley secoua la tête et se reprit à grande peine. Elle leva la main dans laquelle elle tenait fermement sa baguette. Son bras paraissait peser une tonne, mais la jeune fille lança le sort et aussitôt les cadavres furent remplacés par des fleurs et les nuages disparurent pour faire place à un immense soleil.

Elle soutint difficilement le regard de Sirius qui semblait retourné à côté d'elle et alla s'assoir à côté de Lily.

**XooXOxoxOxoXOX**

Personne n'avait reparlé de ce cours une fois qu'il fut terminé. Par pudeur ou simplement par envie d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ginny se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de leur professeur. Ça avait été stupide comme idée ! D'autant plus que maintenant, les futur mangemorts connaissaient les faiblesses de ceux qui seraient bientôt leurs ennemis.

Le lendemain, Peter continuait d'ignorer Ginny, au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Le soir, alors que le couvre feu était passé, la jeune Weasley était assise autour de la cheminée réconfortante de la salle commune des Gryffondors en compagnie de ses camarades de chambre. James qui était resté avec les garçons de l'équipe de quidditch s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt pour aller au dortoir. Ensuite il avait certainement pris sa cape d'invisibilité et était redescendu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et son regard se posa sur la lune ronde qui surplombait le lac noir du parc. Elle était très tentée de rejoindre les maraudeurs dans sa forme animale, pourtant c'était prendre beaucoup de risques. Mais que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Ils ne pourraient pas regarder la carte du maraudeur, ni lui lancer un sort pour lui faire reprendre sa forme puisqu'ils seraient en compagnie d'un loup garou. Et autant dire que se transformer en humain en présence de Lunard était du pur suicide.

Ce serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

Maintenant, partir sans attirer l'attention… elle trouva une excuse, assurant que le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau. À sa surprise, les autres filles semblèrent gober son mensonge sans qu'elle n'ait à insister et la jeune rousse put sortir de la salle commune sans plus d'embuches.

Ginny n'avait pas bu de potion de chance, néanmoins elle parvint à l'extérieur du château sans croiser Rusard. C'était presque trop facile. Elle avait eu plusieurs fois l'impression d'être suivie, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait elle était seule. C'était les anciennes habitudes ou bien les attaques répétées de Peter qui avaient renforcé sa vigilance.

« C'est Fol Œil qui aurait été content… », pensa amèrement la rousse.

Elle poussa les grosses portes qui menaient au parc de Poudlard le plus silencieusement possible, mais c'était sans compter le grincement qui retentit dans le couloir désert. Elle se dépêcha de traverser le parc, restant sous sa forme humaine et s'engouffra dans la forêt sans se transformer. Si elle voulait les retrouver, autant appâter le loup. Celui-ci aurait rapidement fait de détecter son odeur humaine bien appétissante et elle était à peu près sûre d'être capable de les entendre arriver sans se faire surprendre. Un loup, un cerf et un chien ce n'était pas spécialement silencieux comme joyeuse troupe.

La jeune Weasley s'enfonça donc de plus en plus dans la forêt, sans crainte de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Après quelques minutes de marche plus ou moins silencieuse, un hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Exactement celui qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Elle sourit, leva la tête au ciel qui était dénué de nuages, où la balle blanche était bien visible.

La jeune fille s'accroupit et toucha l'herbe de ses doigts tout en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les infimes petits bruits. Ses oreilles se mirent à capter des sons inaudibles pour l'humain, le bruissement de feuille, le vent, deux respirations accélérées, deux cœurs battant la chamade… tout proches d'elle.

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, à moitié transformée, ce qui lui procura une sensation désagréable de picotement dans tous les muscles. La rousse guetta un mouvement, mais de toute évidence son esprit lui avait joué des tours. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle s'accroupit à nouveau et termina sa transformation. Une fois sur pattes, le son presque imperceptible de ces souffles lui parvint à nouveau. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur tout son corps, tandis qu'elle avançait prudemment vers les buissons d'où elle venait d'entendre un murmure. Elle contourna l'arbuste et les vit, accroupies.

Saria et Lily.

Ginny échappa un petit cria de surprise tandis que la peur envahissait tous son corps. Que faisaient-elles là ? Lunard allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Elle se transforma rapidement, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

-T'es un animagus non-déclaré ! s'exclama Lily en la pointant du doigt, comme pour se défendre de l'avoir suivie.

-Il faut que vous fuyiez ! l'ignora précipitamment l'autre rousse en les prenant par les bras, vous êtes complètement stupides d'être venues ici.

-Mais on voulait savoir ce que tu trafiquais, expliqua Saria qui semblait un peu effrayée par le ton employé de Ginny.

Celle-ci secouait la tête, et les tira derrière elle en regardant partout autour d'eux.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, fit Ginny, vous êtes en danger!

-Pourquoi « Vous » ? De quoi devrait-on avoir peur et pas toi ? demanda sceptiquement Lily.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Avait-elle le droit de divulguer le secret de Remus ?

-Il y a des loups par ici. Je ne risque rien en animal, par contre ils ne feront qu'une seule bouchée de vous !

Les deux autres frissonnèrent alors que Ginny les tirait derrière elle en courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Saria et Lily semblèrent comprendre enfin dans quel pétrin elles s'étaient fourrées, et se mirent à courir derrière Ginny le plus vite que leurs jambes le leur permirent. Elles se prenaient des branches dans la figure, trébuchaient à cause de l'obscurité et l'inégalité du sol, mais elles continuaient de courir.

Soudain une forme immense coupa le chemin de Ginny qui était en tête du groupe et son cœur manqua de lâcher lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à deux grands yeux jaunes

-Merde, souffla-t-elle.

Elle recula lentement, le loup suivait son mouvement, un pas un arrière, un pas en avant. Il semblait s'amuser de ce petit jeu. Le dos de la jeune fille cogna contre quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête et vit Saria qui s'était statufiée, le visage blanc comme neige. Ginny n'aurait jamais du détourner le regard, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le loup s'élançait sur elle. La rousse eut le temps de rouler sur le côté, mais les griffes de l'animal n'épargnèrent pas sa jambe. A terre, elle recula le plus rapidement qu'elle put en arrière, s'écorchant les mains par terre. Le loup n'avait pas aimé la feinte de la jeune Weasley, il marcha d'un air menaçant, montrant les crocs.

C'est là qu'une forme noire et poilue sauta sur le loup et le renversa sur le côté. Un peu plus loin, un cerf poussait Lily et Saria pour les inciter à fuir. Ginny profita de la diversion pour se transformer en renard. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les deux canins étaient toujours entrain de lutter. Finalement Lunard prit le dessus, bloquant le chien sous lui.

Ginny s'approcha et mordit la queue touffue du loup. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et tourna toute son attention sur Ginny qu'il flaira soupçonneux. Elle était effrayée que le sang qui coulait le long de sa patte ne rende fou le lycanthrope, mais à son soulagement, il se désintéressa rapidement d'elle. Il releva la tête, et renifla l'air, s'immobilisa tandis que le blanc autour de ses yeux ressortait dans la nuit. Un hurlement sortit de sa gorge et sans que Patmol et Ginny n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit dans la direction qu'avaient prise Lily et Saria.

Ils poursuivirent l'animal en chasse, se prenant de la terre sur la tête, mais les foulées impressionnantes du loup étaient difficiles à égaler et Ginny fut rapidement distancée. Le loup s'arrêta net, Patmol lui fonça dans l'arrière train, ce qui le fit grogner. Le chien en profita pour sauter sur Lunard et l'immobiliser au sol du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ginny les rejoignit en clopinant, mais elle se sentait bien inutile, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un coup de patte de la part de l'énorme loup.

Ce dernier gronda contre le gros chien noir qui commençait à l'agacer en voulant à tout prit le détourner de son repas. Il donna un coup de tête dans celle du chien qui en fut à moitié assommé et balança sa patte dans le flanc de Sirius. Ce dernier valsa et s'écrasa par terre un peu plus loin. L'autre en profita pour se dégager bien rapidement er se remettre à galoper dans la direction l'odeur qui l'attirait tant. Ginny se précipita vers le tas de poils noir inerte.

Le renard s'approcha du museau du chien et le lui lécha. Il ouvrit les yeux, la regarda un instant puis les referma. Elle laissa échapper un jappement, mais il ne réagit pas. Ginny soupira et se retransforma. Elle allait le payer le lendemain de s'être transformée autant de fois, mais tans pis.

-Lève-toi, lui gueula-t-elle aux oreilles.

Il eut un petit sursaut et écarquilla brutalement les yeux en la regarda la bouche ouverte.

-Lève-toi sale clébard, on ne peut pas laisser mes amies comme ça. Le loup va en faire qu'une bouchée.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle savait exactement qui il était vraiment. Il glapit devant l'agressivité de la jeune fille et plissa les yeux. Elle soupira s'exaspération.

-Putain, mais t'es long à la détente ! lâcha-t-elle à moitié hystérique.

Elle se plaça à côté du chien et tenta de le soulever avec ses bras. Celui-ci émit un petit bruit qui aurait pu ressembler à un rire. La rousse cessa ses tentatives.

-Ne ris pas, et lève-toi espèce de gros tas, je te rappelle que des vies sont en jeu.

Il ne sembla premièrement pas apprécier le qualitatif, mais se reprit. Il se leva en grognant de douleur et tous deux se remirent à courir en direction du loup. Malgré leurs états déplorables, ils couraient du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient avec la peur d'arriver trop tard, ils sortirent de la forêt et les virent dans le parc. Le cerf était dans un sale état, tentant d'empêcher le garou d'atteindre les deux jeunes filles. De longues traces de griffes ornaient ses flancs. Soudain Cornedrue fut éjecté plus loin, le loup avait réussi à se jeter sur Saria, ses crocs étaient trop proches du visage de la jeune fille.

Ginny se transforma en humaine, et lança un stupéfix sur le loup avant qu'il n'ait pu mordre son amie. Le sort n'eut aucun effet de paralysie, mais le loup devint fou de rage, il se redressa, laissant échapper la jeune blonde tandis qu'il fonçait sur Ginny. Celle-ci évitait ses assauts, faisant des bonds, roulant sur le côté. Elle voulait juste le distraire assez longtemps pour que les deux Gryffondors puissent rentrer au château saines et sauves.

Sirius sauta sur le loup et tous les deux roulèrent. Le loup devenait incontrôlable, il donnait des coups de griffes dans tous les sens. Ginny vit du coin de l'œil Lily et Saria qui arrivaient à la porte. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Retenez-le encore un moment, cria la rousse à Patmol et Cornedrue qui était venu aider son ami, toi, le rat, appuies sur la racine, je vais l'attirer dans la cabane hurlante et on pourra l'enfermer.

Le rat obéit, il lui sembla qu'il faisait exprès de marcher lentement, simulant d'avoir peur de se prendre une branche meurtrière de l'arbre.

« Il laisserait crever ses meilleurs amis juste pour que je me fasse bouffer après… » songea Ginny dégoutée.

L'arbre s'immobilisa et la jeune rousse s'engouffra dans le passage. Elle appuya sa main sur sa cuisse ensanglantée, et marqua les murs avec son propre sang. Elle était à peu près sûre de rendre l'animal fou ainsi.

Elle courut ensuite jusqu'au bout, laissant sa trace grâce au sang. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de course derrière elle. Son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'elle arrivait dans la cabane. C'était une pièce poussiéreuse. Un vieux canapé déchiqueté, de grosses fentes sur les murs prouvaient la détresse du loup lorsqu'il avait été enfermé.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, se retourna, l'animal se dressait devant la porte, impressionnant. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa tandis qu'elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier en courant, suivie du loup enragé. Elle ouvrit la première porte qui apparut et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle recula jusqu'au fond et attendit que Lunard entre à son tour.

-Allez, souffla-t-elle, viens, je t'attends.

Il pénétra dans petite pièce, tranquillement. Il semblait avoir comprit que sa proie n'avait plus d'issue. Ginny attendit qu'il soit à deux mètres d'elle et se transforma. Elle fila entre les jambes du loup-garou déboussolé et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Collaporta, fit une voix essoufflée.

Ginny sursauta et posa son regard sur Sirius, la robe de sorcier déchirée de partout, du sang qui coulait sur son front, les yeux vitreux.

Un hurlement furieux se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte en bois tandis que le loup fonçait dedans pour la briser.

La rousse retrouva sa forme humaine et passa le bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules pour l'aider à sortir de cet enfer, des larmes lui obturaient la vue, l'empêchant de marcher droit. Lunard était tout à fait capable de défoncer cette pauvre porte tremblante.

Un cerf apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il était lui-aussi mal en point, cependant il semblait encore capable de courir. Il s'appuya contre Sirius en designant son dos de la tête. Ginny comprit rapidement.

-Sirius, monte sur son dos, il faut t'amener à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle.

-Arrête, je vais bien, gémit Sirius

-Ferme-la et grimpe.

Cornedrue donna un coup de tête à Sirius qui finit par monter sur son dos en grognant et s'agrippant comme il pouvait.

James, Sirius, Ginny et Peter débarquèrent à l'infirmerie, à trois heures du matin, devant les yeux horrifiés de l'infirmière et ceux écarquillés de Lily et Saria. Les deux jeunes filles avaient rapidement fait le rapport entre le cerf, le chien, le rat et les maraudeurs. Et surtout le lien se fit dans leur tête entre l'absence de Remus et celle du loup.

**XoxOxoXOOxoxX**

Le lendemain, la jeune Weasley se réveilla difficilement. À côté d'elle étaient étendus tous ses amis. Un lit cependant était entouré de rideaux, la rousse devina sans mal que Remus devait être celui d'entre eux qui avait passé la plus mauvaise nuit.

-Ginny, fit une voix à côté d'elle.

L'interpelée tourna la tête et aperçut Lily qui était assise sur son lit blanc. La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn emmêlés avait une mine épouvantable.

-Lily, ça va ? demanda Ginny en se relevant difficilement.

-Moi, ça va, la rassura l'autre d'une petite voix, mais…

La jeune Evans tourna les yeux dans la direction de James et Sirius, tous deux allongés un lit plus loin. Leurs visages étaient blafards, ils semblaient figés, comme… morts ?

Ginny se leva rapidement, et s'étala par terre en gémissant. La douleur de sa jambe s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle avait posé le pied par terre. Elle fit signe à Lily qu'elle ne voulait pas d'aide, la stoppant dans son mouvement, et en s'accrochant à son lit, elle s'approcha de celui de Sirius. Parvenue devant le jeune homme brun elle s'assit à côté de lui.

La rousse avança une main hésitante et passa son doigt pâle sur le visage fin du jeune homme. Sa peau était glacée.

-C'est ma faute, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, nia Lily, si il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. J'ai insisté pour qu'on te suive.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lily, tu n'aurais jamais pu t'imaginer qu'il arrive quelque chose comme ça.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son bras que quatre trainées d'un rouge vif parcouraient. La jeune fille pressa la main froide du brun contre ses lèvres et se mordit les lèvres. Elle posa son autre main sur la poitrine du garçon, effrayée, et poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit les pulsions de son cœur sous sa paume.

La rousse se releva et allait retourner dans son lit, mais la main de Sirius enlaça ses doigts. Elle sursauta, posa son regard sur les deux prunelles bleues du jeune Black.

-Bonjour,petit renard, murmura-t-il en tentant un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

-Salut sac à puces, sourit Ginny, faisant rire le jeune homme, ce qui regretta immédiatement. Il tenta de dissimuler sa douleur.

-Ça va ? fit la rousse inquiète.

-Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question, James…

- Tout le monde va bien, le coupa Ginny.

Il ferma les yeux et son torse bougea dans un soupir.

-Alors je vais bien.

La pression sur ses doigts se défit quelques secondes plus tard, et la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus régulière. Ginny dégagea le front de Sirius de ses cheveux noirs et déposa un baiser dessus. La jeune fille se releva ensuite, et se remit dans son lit. Sentant le regard insistant de Lily, elle tourna la tête, et leva un sourcil devant l'air espiègle de l'autre rousse.

-Oh, la ferme Lily, grogna-t-elle.

-Mais, Je n'avais rien dit, s'esclaffa l'intéressée.

**XOxoxOXXOOXxoxOx**

-Remus… c'est un loup-garou n'est-ce pas ? fit Saria d'un air grave.

James se mordit la lèvre, hésitant puis hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Je le savais, avoua doucement Lily.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Saria en fronçant ses sourcils, Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je n'étais pas sûre, et je voulais pas trahir son secret. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, je suppose qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, expliqua la rousse.

-Vous êtes des animagus ? demanda Ginny en se prêtant au jeu de l'ignorance.

-Et toi ? renvoya Peter sournoisement.

-Je comptais pas le nier, rétorqua la rousse en plissant les yeux.

Elle avait du mal à rester calme face à cet espèce de psychopathe. Il le fallait pourtant, lorsqu'elle était avec les autres.

-C'était toi aussi le renard, la première fois ? demanda Sirius curieux.

-Oui, confirma Ginny en rougissant un peu.

-Et dire qu'on avait cherché pendant des jours qui ça pouvait être, soupira James, On avait même préparé un plan pour te piéger si tu revenais et découvrir ton identité. Enfin, c'était surtout Sirius qui était obsédé par ce renard enfaite, se moqua le brun en ricanant.

Sirius aurait donné une tape derrière la tête du garçon à lunettes qui lui servait de meilleur ami, s'il avait eu le bras assez long pour traverser l'espace qui séparait leurs lits.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait réfléchir, s'excusa Ginny, je sais que ça vous arrive pas souvent alors…

Saria et Lily rirent tandis que les deux insultés s'insurgeaient. Peter fit mine de sourire.

**XoxOXOxoxOxoXOxoX**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous sortis un à un de l'infirmerie, ils furent autorisés à rendre visite à leur ami loup-garou. Ginny pénétra la première à l'intérieur des rideaux. Quand elle vit l'état du jeune homme, elle força son visage à rester impassible et ne pas peindre l'horreur qui l'envahissait. Il était vraiment bien amoché…

Le loup avait dû se mordre lui-même, dans un accès de frustration lorsqu'il avait comprit que ses trois repas lui avaient passé sous le nez. Le visage de leur ami comportait quelques cicatrices en plus que d'habitude, et une large trainée s'étendait du haut de son sourcil jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. D'immenses cernes recouvraient son visage blanchâtre. Son cou était lacéré de partout, ses bras étaient couverts de bandages et laissaient bien imaginer l'état dans lequel sa peau devait se trouver.

Tous les amis du lycanthrope se placèrent plus ou moins gauchement autour de son lit, intimidés par ses traits fermés. Il ne fallait pas être legimen pour savoir que les pensées du châtain bouillonnaient. Et ses yeux ambrés n'étaient pas difficiles à déchiffrer. D'habitude si doux, ils semblaient refléter l'immensité de sa colère.

-Elles ont deviné, fit simplement James.

Remus resta enfermé dans son mutisme.

-Ça ne change rien pour nous tu sais, affirma Ginny qui fut tout de suite approuvée par les deux autres filles.

Elle savait que Remus avait toujours craint le regard des autres. Il avait tellement peu confiance en lui. Le jeune Lupin la regarda, légèrement surpris.

-A votre place je serais pas resté, fit-il.

-C'est faux, rétorqua Lily, et de toutes manières tu n'es pas à notre place.

-Mais je suis un monstre ! éclata-t-il, J'aurais pu vous tuer tellement facilement, ou pire, vous faire vivre le même cauchemar en vous mordant… je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.

-Arrête, le coupa Saria, tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse, le monstre serait celui qui te rejetterait. On t'aime, quel que soit ta condition.

Remus parut touché, mais il semblait obstiné à vouloir se sentir coupable.

L'infirmière, alertée par la voix sonore de Saria apparut, et voulut les mettre à la porte. Sirius tenta de marchander avec la femme, grâce à ses yeux de chien battu.

-C'est bon Sirius, je suis fatigué, assura Remus.

-On va te laisser te reposer, céda le brun déçu.

Lily s'approcha du jeune Lupin et lui colla un baiser sur la joue en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Remus lui rendit un sourire crispé. Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Ginny lui serra l'épaule, James lui envoya un sourire et Peter lui adressa un signe de la tête. Lorsque Saria pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, il détourna la tête, si bien que les lèvres de la blonde s'échouèrent sur sa joue.

Elle comprit immédiatement, et son sourire s'évanouit alors que Remus prononçait les paroles qui achevèrent de détruire son cœur.

-Saria, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on redevienne de simples amis.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur chacun d'entre eux.

-Tu veux _rompre _? fit ironiquement la concernée.

-C'est ça, confirma le jeune homme.

Les yeux de la blonde s'humidifièrent.

-Ne fais pas ça Remus, murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Une lueur de douleur traversa les prunelles dorées du lycanthrope, si vive que personne ne sembla la remarquer. Il se contenta de détourner la tête, ne supportant apparemment pas le regard de Saria.

« Lâche » pensa Ginny-

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge, Saria sortit précipitamment de la pièce, suivie de Lily.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'approuve ce que tu viens de faire, se permit de dire James.

-En effet, confirma Ginny avant de sortir à son tour.

« Allons ramasser les miettes de son cœur maintenant »

* * *


	15. Un aimant

_**Heyou !!**_

_**Merci mille fois à Mel925, Kaomisha, La Louisa Black, Weasley & Potter, Etoile de neige, et Sandra pour vos reviews qui illuminent mes journées !! =D**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, contrairement au précédent ^^. Pour le prochain, j'essaierai de poster comme prévu, dans une semaine, mais je pars en vacances, et comme j'écris beaucoup moins vite à la main qu'à l'ordi, je ne peux pas vous promettre que je n'aurai pas deux jours de retard. (Ne m'en voulez pas non plus si je réponds pas à vos reviews tout de suite XD)**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, sans vous elle n'existerait pas !**_

_**Gros bisousss**_

**Chapitre 15**

Si cette nuit avait eu au moins un point positif, c'était que James et Sirius s'étaient réconciliés.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de longs discours ou n'importe quelle excuse. Un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se sourient et se donnent une accolade fraternelle. Même si leur amitié était plus forte que jamais, cette dispute laisserait des traces. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais les paroles que James avait prononcées étaient ancrées dans sa tête.

« Un vrai Black. Un vrai petit serpentard…»

Sirius ne cesserait jamais de se comparer à son père et de vouloir être différent de lui en tous points. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, physiquement, mais un monde séparait leurs façons de penser.

Saria pleurait sans cesse, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Lily et Ginny. Elles ne savaient pas comment consoler la jeune fille. Il aurait été facile de dire que Remus n'était qu'un putain d'enfoiré sans cœur qui ne la méritait pas… sauf que c'était faux et qu'elles n'ignoraient pas la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de rompre avec elle. D'ailleurs, le jeune lycanthrope avait perdu sa petite lueur au fond de ses yeux ambrés qui le rendait si particulier. Il regardait avec une certaine douleur les cheveux ternes de Saria, ses yeux éteints et rouges de la jeune fille, soulignés de cernes violettes. Il se sentait coupable évidemment. Coupable d'être un loup-garou, coupable d'avoir brisé le cœur de Saria et le sien par la même occasion.

Les ASPICS pointaient le bout de leur nez, et la plupart des élèves passait leur temps libre à réviser. Lily et Remus étaient de ceux qui passaient des journées le nez plongé dans un bouquin, à l'instar de James et Sirius qui ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter pour leurs études et s'amusaient à préparer des blagues puériles pour leurs amis serpentards. Ginny les regardait, entre deux révisions, en secouant la tête la plupart du temps, laissant échapper un rire quant une idée dépassait la limite de l'imagination farfelue, ou leur conseillant un sort plutôt qu'un autre. Ils lui rappelaient Fred et Georges par moments, il aurait juste fallut qu'ils terminent leurs phrases.

Un jour, vers la fin du mois de mai, alors que le temps se réchauffait de plus en plus, ils étaient tous étalés dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac. Ils avaient recommencé à trainer tous ensemble, depuis que Saria ignorait Remus, au plus grand damne de ce dernier. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même après tout.

Lily et lui, tout en étant dehors, révisaient avec acharnement, Saria discutait avec Katilin de choses futiles, Peter regardait avidement James jouer avec son vif d'or miniature, et Sirius était étendu sur l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il dormait paisiblement. Son visage relâché avait l'air plus enfantin, semblable à un ange.

Ginny qui était assise juste à côté de lui cligna des yeux et se morigéna mentalement avant de se remettre à lire son livre de métamorphose sans grand enthousiasme. Son regard glissait un peu trop souvent sur ces mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur le front du jeune homme et semblaient appeler sa main.

Elle se donna une petite claque.

-Ça va Ginny ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda James en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la boule.

-Très bien, assura la concernée, il y avait juste une mouche.

-Oui, fit distraitement Lily, il y atoujours une mouche …

La jeune Weasley tourna ses yeux plissés vers cette dernière qui mordillait sa plume, le coin de ses lèvres frémit et trahit une envie de rire. Lily était persuadée que son amie appréciait Sirius un peu plus que ce qu'elle le prétendait et ne se gênait pas pour lancer des petits sous-entendus à l'improviste.

-Retourne donc dans ton livre espèce furie rousse, grogna Ginny.

-Tu es aussi rousse que moi, je te rappelle, ricana-t-elle, et entre nous, la plus furie des deux je doute que ce soit moi.

-T'en es bien sûre ? fit malicieusement James.

La future madame Potter lui tira la langue et se remit à lire.

Un petit sourire échappa à Ginny. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que ces deux se mettent ensemble.

Elle parcourut la page sur laquelle son cerveau avait bloqué depuis plus d'une heure et se rendit compte qu'elle relisait la même phrase sans réussir à en comprendre le sens. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle laissa tomber son livre à côté d'elle. Après tout elle avait bien le droit de s'autoriser une petite sieste, non ?

Peu à peu la réalité s'échappa et laissa place à un rêve enivrant où elle était entourée de fleurs parfumées et colorées. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et un souffle chaud parcourut sa nuque lui procurant des frissons. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire. Elle se sentait s'élever, et soupira en sentant des bras musclés autour d'elle. La voix grave de Sirius lui parvint, lointaine, très lointaine…

Mais soudain les bras la lâchèrent et un immense vide sembla s'ouvrir sous elle, tout s'effaça, pour laisser place à du vert flou... des algues… elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Elle fit la bêtise de vouloir respirer, et elle eut l'impression que ses poumons s'emplissaient d'eau. La jeune fille paniqua et chercha la surface. Lorsqu'elle parvint à s'extirper des profondeurs elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à tousser.

Un rire énervant qui ressemblait à un aboiement se fit entendre alors proche d'elle. Elle continua à tousser, et quand son regard se posa sur Sirius mort de rire, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux dégoulinants comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans un rêve qui aurait dérivé en cauchemar, mais bien dans la réalité… et dans le lac !

-Oh Merlin, SIRIUS BLACK TU ES MORT! hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Le concerné eut la décence d'arrêter de rire, il faut croire qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air effrayante quand elle le voulait, mais lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de l'eau pour se venger et qu'elle glissa pour s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe, le fou rire général fut difficile à contrôler.

Ginny serra les dents, se remit sur pieds et partit d'un pas énervé vers le château.

-Bande de cons, marmonna-t-elle.

-Attends ! l'appela le jeune Black.

Elle fit la sourde et continua de marcher en serrant les poings, cependant le jeune homme n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à la rattraper.

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-il en se mordant les lèvres... mais regret ou d'envie de rire ?

-Non, répondit la rousse.

-C'est vrai ? fit-il réjouit.

-Non ! reprit-t-elle plus fort.

-Oh… fit-il intelligemment.

La jeune fille trempée poussa les portes du château.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Sirius.

-Me changer, répondit ironiquement Ginny.

-Il y a un sort de séchage conçu pour ça, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Tu es difficile à cerner, tu sais, fit le jeune brun avec un sourire en coin qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

-Arrête de sourire, ça m'énerve, lâcha la rousse sans le regarder.

-Je crois qu'en ce moment tout pourrait t'énerver, rétorqua gentiment Sirius.

-Oui, mais toi tu m'énerve plus qu'autre chose, siffla-t-elle.

Le bruit de ses chaussures qui formait un espèce de « splouitch splouitch » à cause de l'eau qui les avait remplies n'arrangeait rien à sa fureur.

-Oh, allez, c'était juste pour rire… tenta le brun avec une petite moue adorable.

La jeune Weasley s'arrêta net et Sirius lui rentra dedans avec un petit « Aie ».

-C'est ça le problème avec toi Sirius, c'est _toujours_ pour rire, fit la rousse.

-Attends, de quoi on parle, là ? demanda le jeune homme perdu.

-De toi, et ta stupide habitude de ne rien prendre au sérieux, lâcha-t-elle.

-Oh, je vois, sourit-il, mais t'as pas trouvé ça rien qu'un tout petit peu drôle ? demanda-t-il

-Non, rétorqua Ginny.

-J'ai bien aimé le soupir que tu as poussé quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras, fit-il sensuellement tout en s'approchant d'elle, faisant le cœur de la jeune fille battre à cent à l'heure.

La jeune fille trempée fit deux pas en arrière pour garder son self contrôle.

-Tu vois de quoi je veux parler quand je dis que pour toi, tout n'est qu'une partie de rigolade ? asséna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, accusatrice.

Il haussa les sourcils, déboussolé et elle le planta au milieu du couloir. Cette fois il n'essaya pas de la suivre.

-Fais attention, Sirius, trop réfléchir d'un coup pourrait bien faire surchauffer tes deux neurones, lança la rousse avant de disparaitre de sa vision.

**XOoXoxOxOXXxxOxX**

Dès que le jeune Black fut assez loin d'elle, la jeune fille s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser mollement à terre. Elle entoura ses jambes avec ses bras et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ses sentiments aller aussi loin ? Pourquoi repartir à son époque lui semblait si déplacé à présent… il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi ces gens. Ces personnes avec qui elle avait passé presque un an, et qu'elle avait appris à connaître, à apprécier… à aimer.

La rousse pencha la tête en arrière et rencontra le mur de pierre dur. Ça lui remit un peu les idées en places et elle se releva, décidée à ne pas se lamenter plus, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle se jeta un sort de séchage en pestant contre cet imbécile de Sirius qu'elle n'arrivait malgré tout pas à détester, et allait retourner au parc. Sa colère était rapidement retombée. Sauf qu'elle crut voir quelqu'un courir et disparaître au coin d'un couloir. C'était idiot, tout le monde se trouvait dehors pour profiter des rayons du soleil...

La curiosité est un mauvais défaut, mais ce qui poussa Ginny à suivre la mystérieuse personne, c'est qu'elle avait cru reconnaitre la tignasse noire de Sirius. Elle avança rapidement en fronçant les sourcils et tourna au contour du couloir. Celui-ci était comme prévu, désert.

Elle avait dû rêver. La rousse secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque deux bras l'attirèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

La jeune fille paniqua un instant, avant de reconnaitre le brun ténébreux qui faisait chavirer son pauvre petit cœur idiot. Il y avait quelques torches d'allumées et de ce fait elle put bien discerner les traits du jeune homme. Il semblait tendu, son visage était légèrement crispé, et surtout, ses yeux normalement bleus ou gris clairs étaient devenus noirs ébène, elle n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de les voir aussi sombres…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? fit-elle en essayant de paraître exaspérée et ne pas montrer le trouble qui l'habitait en réalité.

Il sourit, et avança vers elle comme un prédateur. Ginny recula, ne voulant pas tomber dans ce petit jeu, pas avec lui, mais son dos buta contre le mur et stoppa sa tentative de fuite. Le brun posa un bras de chaque côté du visage de la jeune rousse et rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs souffles devinrent haletants. Leurs lèvres étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapprochées.

-Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Ginny qui sentait qu'elle sur le point perdre pied.

Elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler s'il restait aussi proche d'elle. Il ne répondit rien, et eut un sourire étrange avant de s'emparer brutalement des lèvres de la rousse. Celle-ci passa automatiquement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, son cerveau se déconnectant totalement de la réalité, et ignorant la petite voix qui lui criait de le repousser.

Il descendit ses mains, effleurant le dos de la jeune fille, et les passa sous son t-shirt.

Le cœur de la rousse battait tellement vite, qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé avant de fermer les yeux la lueur au fond des prunelles noires de l'autre qui semblait malsaine. Chacun combattait pour avoir le dessus du baiser qui se faisait plus violent que passionnel. Le jeune homme se pressa contre elle, et elle put sentir son excitation sur le bas de son ventre alors qu'il commençait à explorer son cou. Les yeux de la jeune fille passèrent sur l'insigne du jeune homme.

Ce fut peut-être à ce moment-là que Ginny se réveilla avec stupeur. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas un serpent mais un _aigle_ qui ornait l'insigne du jeune homme face à elle ? Sirius releva la tête et plongea son regard dans ses yeux, un sourire déforma les lèvres du brun alors qu'un frisson d'effroi parcourait l'échine de la rousse. Ce sourire n'appartenait certainement pas à Sirius, c'était impossible. Elle repoussa violemment l'autre, sentant la terreur l'engloutir toute entière, mais il fut plus rapide, sa baguette déjà pointée sur la jeune femme, un éclair jaillit sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh non, pas encore.. »

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de fois qu'elle se faisait bêtement paralyser. Celui qui prétendait être Sirius s'avança vers elle, qui ne pouvait pas bouger d'un seul muscle… sauf ceux de la bouche. Elle ne s'en priva d'ailleurs pas l'usage.

-Peter, c'est _encore _toi ? soupira-t-elle faussement lassée.

A vrai dire, ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute allure en cherchant une échappatoire. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

-Peter Pettigrew? Cet imbécile même pas capable de terminer ce qu'on lui demande de faire… il ne pouvait pas simplement suivre les ordres, il ne pense qu'à sa petite vengeance stupide.

Sirius face à elle secoua la tête. Cet homme devait être celui l'autre mangemort qui se trouvait avec Peter lors de l'attaque à Pré-au-lard… il avait utilisé exactement le même sort pour figer son corps entier et lui laisser la parole.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour cesser de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, mais sa nuque lui refusa le mouvement. L'homme au visage fin l'embrassa violemment, alors qu'elle réprimait un haut-le-cœur. Quand il voulut forcer les barrières de sa bouche avec sa langue elle le mordit de toutes ses forces. Il jura en se reculant, Un rictus prit possession des traits de Sirius alors qu'il essuyait d'un geste rageur sa lèvre ensanglantée avec sa manche. Le pire était certainement d'avoir le visage de son ami face à elle.

-Espèce de petite garce, siffla-t-il à cinq centimètres de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine sur son visage, Il y a cinq minutes tu n'aurais pas dit non hein ? Si tu n'avais pas vu cet insigne, désigna-t-il, tu te serais certainement laissé faire. Une vraie petite chatte en chaleur ! Pour ce stupide Black, je suis sûr que tu aurais écarté les jambes sans protester. Tu as cependant le don de gâcher mes plans, grimaça-t-il.

Les paroles de l'homme face à elle lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? cracha la rousse.

-Tu sais trop de choses, connaître le visage de deux mangemorts, par exemple, je crains de ne pas vouloir payer les fautes de Pettigrew auprès de mon maître…

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes. Ni de comment vous avez pu vous introduire à Poudlard.

-Vraiment ? fit l'autre sincèrement surpris, tant qu'à faire, autant te laisser voir, de toutes manière tu ne risques pas de le répéter à qui que ce soit maintenant, ricana Sirius.

Une sueur glacée parcourut le dos de la jeune fille. Pourquoi elle devait _toujours_ se mettre dans ce genre de situations ?

L'autre s'assit sur une chaise libre, il ne semblait pas pressé d'en finir, il faut dire qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que quelqu'un vienne la tirer d'affaire…

- La potion est censée fonctionner pendant une courte durée, expliqua-t-il presque gentiment, donc il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il.

-Quel soulagement, grinça Ginny.

Il lui renvoya un sourire complice.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Je dois avouer que Black est plutôt bien fait, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver mon propre corps !

La nonchalance avec laquelle il agissait acheva de remplir Ginny de peur.

-Vous êtes un grand malade, vous le savez ça ? fit-elle.

_« Mais pourquoi tu peux pas te taire, stupide fille.. »_

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, mais tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, tu l'as toujours fait d'ailleurs.

-Quoi ? murmura Ginny d'une voix blanche.

Il rit, mais son rire se perdit dans l'air alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur. La transformation ne semblait pas si agréable après tout. Il se retourna, lui tournant le dos tandis qu'il rapetissait de cinq bons centimètres, ses cheveux se raccourcissaient et s'éclaircissaient pour devenir bruns. Il se retourna et Ginny manqua de s'étouffer.

-Merlin, ne me dis pas que…

-Surprise ! fit le jeune homme aux traits fins.

-Toi ? souffla la jeune fille n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

-Ehhh oui, tu étais une bonne partenaire en sortilèges, c'est vraiment dommage…

Elle déglutit. Jamais, jamais elle ne se serait doutée que son voisin de classe était un mangemort.

-Je te faisais confiance William, réalisa-t-elle à demi-voix.

-Oui ! Tu ne t'en doutais pas hein ? Bon, maintenant que tu sais qui se cache vraiment derrière William Johnson, sourit ce dernier content de son effet, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

La jeune fille serra les dents, refusant de montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

-Ça te fait pas plus peur que ça de mourir ? demanda-t-il étonné et un peu vexé.

-Non, pas de ta main, sourit Ginny.

Un rictus furieux se forma sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Tu devrais, siffla-t-il, Endoloris.

La rousse se crispa, son visage grimaça, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'y était habituée, à cette douleur.

L'autre la regarda, abasourdi devant le silence et sa colère ne fit que doubler.

Il enleva le sort de paralysie, il voulait qu'elle réagisse, alors elle fit tout le contraire et força son corps à ne pas s'effondrer à terre dans des spasmes de douleur. S'interdisant de montrer quoi que ce soit, elle fit abstraction de cette sensation qui lui déchirait tous ses membres, se persuadant que la douleur n'était pas réelle.

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la plaqua contre le mur.

-Ca ne suffit pas ? gronda-t-il et lui frappant le visage. Sa tête sembla éjecter de sa tête. Elle releva les yeux, et lui donna un coup de genou. Il grogna mais elle ne réussit pas à se défaire de sa poigne en acier.

-Impero, lança-t-il alors qu'une brume s'installait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Obéis-moi » résonna une voix douce dans sa tête. Cette voix était agréable, il lui semblait qu'elle était dans un cocon douillet, mais elle ne devait pas obéir, ce n'était pas réel…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la sensation de bien être s'envola en même temps que Wiliam qui atterrit plus loin, quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui et le ruait de coups. Ginny sentit ses jambes la lâcher, mais quelqu'un la retint alors que ses genoux allaient toucher le sol. Elle releva la tête et le visage soucieux de James lui apparut devant les yeux.

-C'est fini, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se rattacha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Ginny s'écarta de son ami et identifia la personne qui avait sauté sur son agresseur.

-Sirius, arrête, fit-elle d'une voix blanche en voyant l'état de William.

Le jeune brun s'immobilisa, le poing en l'air, et la regarda surpris.

-Laisse Dumbledore se charger de lui, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

-Ça va pas ? Je vais pas laisser ce mangemort s'en tirer comme ça, pas après ce qu'il a voulu te faire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se fait renvoyer, je veux qu'il meure ! Cette pourriture ne mérite pas de vivre.

-Toi si, rétorqua la rousse, et si tu finis à Azkaban, crois moi ce sera pas une_ vie_ que tu passeras là bas.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, se releva, donna un dernier coup de pied violent dans le corps mou du brun et avança de deux pas pour serrer fortement Ginny dans ses bras. Celle-ci se crispa un instant, le sourire horrible sur les lèvres de son agresseur au visage de Sirius réapparaissant devant ses yeux, puis elle serra son ami en retour.

-Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, grâce à vous. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici ? Et pourquoi…

Elle sentit le jeune homme se crisper. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen qu'ils l'aient retrouvée. Et ça signifiait que…

-Il va falloir qu'on parle, annonça James sérieusement qui avait toujours un bras autour de la rousse.

-Oui, vous pourrez ainsi m'expliquer pourquoi Mr Lupin a débarqué il y a cinq minutes devant mon bureau pour me presser de venir ici, ajouta une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien, Et pourquoi ce jeune homme se trouve à terre en si mauvais état, ajouta durement Albus Dumbledore en désignant William.

-C'est un mangemort ! s'insurgea Sirius devant l'air accusateur du vieil homme.

Le visage de leur directeur s'affaissa.

-C'est une très grave accusation que vous faites là Mr Black.

-Vérifiez donc son bras gauche, et le dernier sort qu'il a jeté, proposa doucement Ginny.

Le barbu soupira et fit léviter son élève évanouit.

-Je vais d'abord le faire soigner, et si vos dires se révèlent être fondés, ce jeune homme n'aura plus rien à faire dans cette école. Vous allez bien Miss Lewis ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui… je vais bien.

-Vous pouvez l'appeler par son vrai nom, lâcha Sirius, de toutes façons Ginny allait nous expliquer pourquoi elle nous avait caché sa vraie identité, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Weasley qui hocha la tête. Bien sûr, elle allait leur expliquer. Seulement elle omettrait de préciser que ce qu'elle raconterait serait inventé de A à Z.

**XOoxoxOxoXOxXoXox**

-Et donc si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Lily, ton père, Fred Weasley, étant un militant contre tu-sais-qui…

-Voldemort, corrigea négligemment Ginny.

-Oui, Voldemort, reprit Lily avec une touche d'agacement dans la voix, et bien connu de celui-ci, ton père a décidé de vous mettre en sécurité, ta mère, ton frère et toi.

Ginny hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Et vous vous faites passer sous un autre nom pour ne pas être reconnus, ajouta Remus.

-Voilà.

-Et tu as un lien de parenté avec Arthur ou Molly Weasley ? demanda James, ce sont des amis de mes parents.

-Sûrement, mais un très lointain lien alors, rit Ginny, Je ne les connais pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Un silence suivit sa phrase. Il leur fallait un peu de temps pour assimiler la chose.

-Eh bien, n'aies pas peur, fit Sirius en retrouvant son sourire, ton secret sera bien gardé avec nous !

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Soulagée qu'ils ne se posent pas plus de questions et qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas. Elle aurait du se satisfaire de cela, pourtant une petite pointe de culpabilité surgit, venue de nulle part.

…

**XooxOxOxOxoxxxOxoxX**

La jeune Weasley couchée sur le dos regardait le ciel azur dénué de nuages. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un short et un t-shirt, le soleil réchauffait suffisamment sa peau parsemée de taches de rousseurs. C'était une magnifique journée qui commençait, et pourtant l'air semblait surchargé de mélancolie.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda ses amis. James et Sirius se chamaillaient, se faisant manger de l'herbe, tandis que les autres riaient de leurs gamineries. Son regard dériva ensuite sur le château qui s'élevait dans toute sa splendeur entouré du parc où la plupart des étudiants se prélassaient. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils passaient une journée dans cette gigantesque étendue verte.

La jeune rousse sourit tristement et se recoucha sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Un poids aplatit l'herbe à côté d'elle tandis que Lily se couchait sur le ventre.

-Tu penses à quoi Gin' ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-A rien, à tout…

-Hum, d'humeur philosophique ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

Ginny rit et s'assit en tailleur, jouant avec des brindilles d'herbe de ses doigts.

-Ça te rend triste, de quitter Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle à Lily.

-Bien sûr, affirma celle-ci, mais je sais que je reviendrai un jour, et on continuera de se voir tous, c'est déjà bien. Et la vie continue, même après Poudlard !

Ginny eut du mal à sourire. Si elle savait combien sa vie après Poudlard, comme elle disait, allait être courte.

-C'est sûr.

Elle se sentait tiraillée entre l'envie de rester là, dans cette époque où tout allait mieux, plutôt que de retourner un jour chez elle. Mais est-ce qu'elle pourrait laisser Peter trahir ses amis sans rien faire ? Les condamner à la mort sans bouger le petit doigt ? Pour l'instant, étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand une faille temporelle s'ouvrirait, elle avait bien dû s'inscrire dans une école, celle de médicomagie, et repoussait la question à plus tard. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui l'attachaient dans cette époque, mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui rappelait qu'ici n'était pas sa place.

Son regard passa sur Sirius et James qui préparaient un gros tas d'herbe en regardant machiavéliquement leur ami loup-garou qui lisait paisiblement un livre. Ils rêvaient s'ils croyaient pouvoir le surprendre ! À côté, Peter les regardait tranquillement.

Après que William se soit fait renvoyer de Poudlard, le jeune Pettigrew avait paniqué, croyant que Ginny allait le dénoncer aussi à ses amis. Il était allé dire à James, Sirius et Remus que la jeune fille portait un faux nom. Il s'était fait rabroué par Sirius qui lui avait lancé un « On savait déjà, merci, tu as quelque chose contre elle ou quoi ? » Et depuis, le rat n'avait plus tenté quoi que ce soit sur la rousse, à son plus grand bonheur.

Elle regarda Sirius, il ressemblait à un petit enfant qui préparait une grosse bêtise dont il était fier. Le sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres du jeune homme brun la fit sourire à son tour.

-Tu devrais lui dire tu sais ? fit Lily qui avait intercepté le regard.

-T'es mal placée pour parler, sourit malicieusement la jeune Ginny.

-Tu le nie plus alors, répondit innocemment l'autre.

-A quoi bon, je sais que tu lâcheras pas le morceau, ricana Ginny, ses joues se tintant de rose.

-Je le savais ! s'écria la jeune Evans victorieuse, attirant momentanément l'attention de tous les autres. Ginny secoua légèrement la tête tandis que tout le monde retournait à son occupation.

-Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne te trouve toujours pas avec James, lança-t-elle à mi-voix, Il ne rêve que de ça.

-Tu rigoles ? Il m'a complètement oubliée, je sais qu'il me voit comme une amie.

La jeune Weasley fronça le nez.

-Tu dois parler d'un autre James alors, celui que je connais est raide dingue de toi.

-Tu crois ? demanda Lily timidement.

L'autre rousse soupira théâtralement elle devait être aveugle cette fille, c'était pas possible autrement.

-Ce soir, fit-elle, à la soirée d'adieu, tu vas vers lui et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens.

-Quoi ? s'écria Lily d'une voix aigue, J'oserais jamais, rajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

-Lily, tu as fait face à un loup garou et des mangemorts. Tu m'expliques en quoi cette petite tête ébouriffée serait pire ?

La concernée ferma son visage pendant une minute, elle semblait en extrême concentration, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Si je vais dire à James ce que je ressens, tu iras voir Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien ! mentit Ginny.

-Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? ricana la jeune Evans, Si j'apprend que tu n'es pas allée, j'irai moi-même m'en charger !

Ginny déglutit.

-Heu…

-Trop tard, tu as déjà dit que tu irais ! s'exclama Lily jubilante.

L'autre serra les dents.

-Toi aussi, stupide rousse, grogna-t-elle.

Lily éclata de son rire communicatif, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dans son fou-rire.

Mais dans quoi s'était-elle _encore_ fourrée ? Était-elle un aimant à situations impossibles ?

**XoxoXOxOxoxOXOX**


	16. Le cercle

_**Heyou !! **_

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'aurais sûrement dû me douter que j'écrirais pas beaucoup en partant une semaine avec des amis ... je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, à cause d'un bug sur fanfiction, ça fait trois jours que j'essayais de me connecter. ça m'a permis de ne pas bâcler ce chapitre. Vous verrez un changement, au niveau du narrateur et j'espère que ça vous déboussolera pas trop. **_

_**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews ; Eronoel, Rebecca-Black, Weasley&Potter, Mel925, Dioramanya, et Etoile de neige. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir que vous aillez pris le temps et vous m'avez encouragée à continuer d'écrire lorsque j'en pouvais plus. (J'ai battu mon reccord, avec 18 pages pour ce chapitre ^^') **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !**_

_**Gros bisousss**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 16, Le cercle**

– **POV Ginny Weasley –**

Stupide habitude de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. Et stupide Lily aussi ! Une grosse boule s'était formée dans mon ventre qui semblait peser une tonne alors que je fixais le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Autour de moi, la salle de bain était dans un sacré état. Il faut dire que le passage de mes cinq colocataires n'y était pas pour rien. Produits de beauté, maquillage, sous-vêtements… je posai mes paumes sur mes yeux et basculai la tête en arrière en respirant bruyamment.

Jamais je n'allais oser le faire.

-Ginny, arrête ta pseudo crise d'angoisse et sors de là, on attend plus que sur toi ! cria la voix si délicieuse de Saria.

-J'arrive, murmurai-je, mon visage un peu trop blanc pour être décontracté.

Parce que c'était bien ça qui me tordait les entrailles au point de me donner envie de rendre mon diner dans les toilettes. La peur. Je poussai la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle j'aurais aimé m'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue soirée et en me mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, je rejoignis Lily, Saria et Kaitlin déjà prêtes et impatientes.

-T'es superbe, me complimenta la blonde avec un sourire.

Je n'en aurais pas dit autant, mon teint devait tirer au vert et je ressemblais à un torchon à côté d'elles. Chacune d'entre elle avait quelque chose bien à elle. Katilin faisait partie de ces belles et froides filles avec son visage symétrique et ses cheveux noirs, Saria était une femme-enfant qui jouait avec son charme. Lily était fraiche, ses boucles auburnes et ses yeux verts la rendaient spéciale.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, me forçai-je à sourire.

Je descendis les escaliers de notre dortoir avec elles, puis nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la grande salle. Le bruit de nos chaussures résonnait dans les couloirs trop vides du grand château. Seuls les professeurs et les élèves de septième année y résidaient encore. Lily poussa les portes et on pénétra dans l'immense pièce, éblouies par toutes les décorations qui y figuraient. La salle entière était colorée de toutes les maisons mélangées. On voyait du vert avec du doré, du jaune, de l'argent, du rouge, du bleu… le tout semblait féérique, comme irréel.

Des tables étaient dispersées, une piste de danse était apparu ainsi qu'un bar. Les élèves avaient profité pour s'installer sur n'importe quelle table. On rejoignit les maraudeurs, assis à l'une d'entre elles. En voyant Lily et Saria, James et Remus eurent respectivement à peu près la même réaction… c'est-à-dire, d'ouvrir la bouche et ne pas la refermer après. Sirius leur donna à chacun une tape derrière la tête et ils lui rendirent un regard furieux et gêné.

**XoxOxoXOxOXxoX**

J'étais assise entre Remus et Lily qui étaient lancés dans une conversation dont je n'écoutais pas un seul mot. Mon esprit était bien trop perturbé par ce piège qu'avait tendu la rousse à côté de moi. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée de ne pas la voir dans le même état que moi… après tout elle avait bien dit qu'elle avouerait sa flamme au binoclard ce soir.

Soudain, une chanson que Saria adorait se diffusa dans la salle, et évidemment, elle nous força tous à nous lever, même les plus récitent comme Kaitlin. On se retrouva à nous trémousser comme des idiots au rythme enjoué de la musique, mais en riant. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Lily qui se rapprochait innocemment de James.

Elle n'allait pas le faire quand même ?

Horrifiée, et la boule qui avait quitté mon ventre revenant rapidement, j'observai l'autre rousse se mettre à danser avec James. Tous les autres abordaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'on les attendait ces deux là… le jeune homme aux lunettes sourit légèrement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa dulcinée. Remus et Sirius se tapèrent dans les mains tandis que Saria échangeait un regard complice avec Kaitlin.

Moi ? Je déglutis simplement. Bien sûr que ça me réchauffait le cœur de les voir _enfin_ ensemble -c'était pas trop tôt - je me rappelais seulement que Lily n'hésiterait vraiment pas à aller parler à Sirius le lendemain si _je_ ne le faisais pas. Mon regard se posa sur le concerné dont quelques mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient sur le visage… non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Mes pas innocents me guidèrent vers le bar, me défilant inconsciemment.

-Quelque chose de fort, demandai-je au type qui faisait office de serveur.

-Besoin d'un réconfortant ? demanda l'homme dont les yeux verts m'éblouirent tout en me servant un verre.

-Plutôt d'une bonne dose de courage, renchéris-je, mon regard portant automatiquement sur Sirius qui faisait l'imbécile.

-Ce mec a bien de la chance, sourit le serveur.

Sirius s'encoubla et se rattrapa à une fille qui n'en revenait pas et s'agrippa subitement au brun. Je plissai les yeux et détournai le regard écœurée.

-_Trop_ de chance peut-être, grognai-je.

Le serveur rit et me tendit mon verre, avant de servir quelqu'un d'autre. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et le vidai d'un seul coup avant de le reposer sur le bar et retourner danser avec les autres.

Sirius s'était apparemment débarrassé de la fille en question, ce qui me réjouit un peu. Par contre, en tournant la tête, je pus apprécier une vue dont je me serais bien passée. Remus, d'habitude si sage, dansait, tel un dévergondé, avec une fille aux cheveux noirs et un décolleté… comment dire… plongeant ? Ils étaient un peu trop rapprochés pour que ce soit innocent. D'autres filles autour bavaient discrètement sur les fesses de mon ami lycanthrope. Je n'en revenais pas de le voir comme ça, surtout que ce n'était vraiment pas sympa pour Saria. En pensant à elle, je la cherchai du regard, mais elle n'était nulle part. James et Lily par contre, dansaient toujours ensemble…

-T'étais passée où ? me demanda Sirius à l'oreille pour ne pas avoir à crier.

Il était arrivé par derrière, et m'avait fait sursauter. Ainsi il avait remarqué mon absence ?

-J'avais soif, répondis-je, T'as vu Saria ? demandai-je en montrant Remus et la fille à la poitrine avantageuse du menton.

Il hocha la tête négativement, se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce que Saria avait bien pu ressentir en voyant ce couple si mal assorti.

-Je vais essayer de la trouver, fis-je subitement, Reste ici.

Je me faufilai entre des personnes, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds de temps en temps pour balayer la salle du regard et chercher la chevelure blonde de mon amie. Les recherches furent malheureusement infructueuses, elle était introuvable. Je poussai les portes de la grande salle et plissai les yeux pour m'habituer au noir. Là, dans un coin, à côté d'une armure poussiéreuse, il y avait une forme au sol. Je me rapprochai et reconnus Saria assise par terre, les bras entourant ses genoux sur lesquels elle avait posé sa tête. Son corps était inanimé, figé comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Je m'accroupis face à elle et posai doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta violemment et releva ses grands yeux vers moi. D'habitude pétillant, ils étaient rouges et remplis de larmes. Son maquillage si longtemps élaboré avait coulé le long de ses joues rondes, formant de longues trainées noires.

-C'est moi, souris-je gentiment en lui serrant l'épaule.

La blonde soupira.

-J'ai espéré un moment que ce serait lui… et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-Cette fille, elle ne compte pas, affirmai-je en pensant à la greluche avec laquelle Remus dansait certainement encore en ce moment, c'est juste une inconnue… avec deux gros obus.

Saria pouffa brièvement.

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher, je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer ce que ce serait en ce moment si on n'avait pas eu la stupide idée de te suivre cette maudite nuit.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu l'aime ? demandai-je.

C'est vrai, après tout ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois…

-Depuis mon arrivée au château je crois, sourit tristement Saria.

Je m'en voulus d'avoir enfoncé le clou.

-Si vous n'étiez pas venues dans la forêt interdite, aujourd'hui tu serais peut-être avec lui, mais il y aurait encore ce secret entre vous qui vous empêcherait d'avancer. Et tôt ou tard il aurait dû te l'avouer et voulu te protéger en arrêtant de te fréquenter.

Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour remonter le moral.

-Tu crois ? fit Saria avec une moue, Notre histoire était vouée à l'échec ?

-Non, me rattrapai-je, mais il vous faut un peu de temps. Et Remus changera d'avis, j'en suis sûre.

L'autre secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir me consoler.

Je passai un bras qui se voulait réconfortant autour d'elle

-Pourquoi les mecs sont-ils autant une cause de problèmes pour nous ? demanda Saria en secouant la tête.

-Ouais, et aussi pourquoi faut-il qu'ils viennent tout chambouler dans nos vies, ajoutai-je en pensant à un certain brun ténébreux.

- On n'a pas besoin d'eux finalement. On devrait devenir gay et sortir ensemble, tu crois pas ? s'esclaffa Saria.

-Je crois que t'as raison, ris-je, ce serait beaucoup plus facile.

On rit toutes les deux de cette idée farfelue pendant un moment.

-J'étais sérieuse, fit tout à coup Saria redevenant de marbre.

-Pardon? m'étouffai-je en écarquillant les yeux, très déboussolée. Elle se foutait de moi ? Je vis la bouche de Saria se fendre d'un sourire et elle repartit en fou rire.

-Je t'ai eue ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux rires.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

-T'es trop bête, fis-je en la poussant, la faisant tomber par terre.

-T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! s'exclama Saria qui n'en pouvait plus et roulait de rire par terre. C'était peut-être le contre coup de sa crise de larme précédente. Maintenant elle pleurait de rire. Mon esprit s'était embrumé légèrement, le verre que j'avais bu peu de temps auparavant jouant son rôle.

Bon, c'est vrai que je ne tenais peut-être pas beaucoup l'alcool aussi.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de nous, mais nous n'y fîmes pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dresse devant nous. Je relevai la tête et c'est ainsi que Sirius nous découvrit toutes les deux.

-Tu l'as trouvée, constata-t-il.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire en nous voyant. Enfin surtout Saria, je crois, qui n'était pas dans l'état dans lequel il s'attendait. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, croyant peut-être rêver, puis haussa les sourcils. En effet, ça devait être un drôle de spectacle…

-Hey Sirius ! salua Saria en riant, tu trouves pas qu'on ferait un beau couple avec Ginny ?

La seule réaction du jeune homme fut qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Ça me fit pouffer.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cette question d'accord ? dit-il en faisant les gros yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici les deux ? demanda-t-il juste avant de passer une main sur ses yeux, faussement gêné, Enfaite je préfère rais ne pas savoir, fit-il précipitamment en faisant une grimace exagérée.

Saria et moi éclatâmes de rire, rapidement suivit par son aboiement. Il nous tendit ensuite une main à chacune pour nous aider à nous relever.

-Ce que tu es fort Sirius, le taquina la blonde en enlevant la poussière sur l'arrière de sa robe.

Il secoua la tête.

-Sérieusement, vous avez bu quoi les filles ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

-L'amour, fit sombrement Saria, toute trace d'hilarité sur son visage avait disparu.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je savais bien que son euphorie allait forcément retomber à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi brutal. Saria nous regarda, tour à tour, Sirius et moi. En jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme, je pus voir qu'on abordait à peu près la même gêne sur le visage.

-C'est bon, fit-elle en soupirant, rassurez-vous je ne compte pas aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie…

Un silence horrifié suivit sa déclaration.

-… c'était sensé être drôle, marmonna Saria en roulant des yeux, Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je vais bien, pas besoin de censurer vos conversation, ni d'enlever tout objet tranchant de mon entourage...

Comme nous ne bougions toujours pas, elle se redressa et plaqua un sourire, certes un peu forcé, sur son visage enfantin.

-Je retourne danser. Et vous ?

**XoxOxOXoxoxXOxoxooxOX**

J'avais bien dû ingurgiter encore deux verres comme le premier, pourtant aucune once de courage ne semblait s'emparer de mon corps… ou pas encore du moins.

James et Lily se tenaient la main, Remus avait quitté la fille aux gros nichons, Sirius faisait l'idiot pour faire rire Saria, et moi je trouvais ça adorable. Oui, peut-être aussi que j'avais trop bu.

Un garçon plutôt mignon et éméché arriva et essaya de danser avec moi. Je dis _essaya_, parce que premièrement il semblait ne pas pouvoir marcher correctement, alors danser ? Et aussi, parce que je le repoussai gentiment. Il ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formuler et kidnappa Saria. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr… elle était plutôt consentante, même si, avouons-le nous savions tous que c'était uniquement pour rendre Remus jaloux. Sirius se rapprocha de moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Mon cœur s'emballa en un rien de temps.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es très jolie dans cette robe, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle dans mon oreille me chatouilla, me procurant un frisson.

-Merci, murmurai-je, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Je passai mes bras autour du cou du jeune homme et me mis à danser sur le rythme. Il faisait avec moi ce qu'il ferait avec n'importe qu'elle fille, bien sûr. Nos corps rapprochés, peut-être trop, évoluaient ensemble sur la musique qui passait, tout un flot d'émotions m'envahissaient alors que je le sentais si proche, contre moi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux détachés et descendit ses mains sur le bas de mes reins. Je crus mourir lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser avec hésitation sur le bas de mon cou.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, la respiration devenant haletante, et fermai les yeux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté. La bouche du jeune homme remonta lentement, déposant des petits baisers sur ma mâchoire, ma joue, ma paupière, puis il recula un peu pour planter ses yeux électrisants dans les miens. Il semblait indécis, se mordit les lèvres. Mes yeux suivirent le mouvement, c'était peut-être là mon erreur, je me pris à imaginer le gout de ses lèvres. Mon cerveau cessa de penser.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai.

Un flot d'émotions me parcourut, mon cœur continuait sa course effrénée. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer d'un sourire contre les miennes et il me rendit le baiser tant espéré tout en raffermissant sa prise dans mon dos. Est-ce que j'étais aussi peu douée, qu'il en riait ? Ou est-ce qu'il m'embrassait pour ne pas me vexer ? Pire, est-ce qu'il faisait ça pour _s'amuser_ ?

Je reculai brusquement le visage, le laissant pantois, ses yeux brillants me questionnèrent silencieusement.

-C'est un jeu pour toi? demandai-je.

Ses traits se décrispèrent, il sourit doucement et remit une de mes mèches rousses en place, derrière mon oreille droite. Il frôla ensuite ma joue de ses doigts.

-Suis-moi, souffla-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

**XoxoxOxoxOxOXoXxOX**

On était couchés sur l'herbe, regardant les étoiles depuis un petit moment. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne venait perturber cette tranquillité qui nous entourait. Je l'avais suivi sans rien dire dehors du château, il agissait étrangement, et moi j'attendais toujours une réponse.

-James nous invite tous pour les vacances finit par dire Sirius, brisant le silence.

-Vraiment ? demandai-je sans savoir pourquoi il parlait de ça à ce moment.

Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il me tuait à me faire attendre comme ça ?

-Tu viendras ? demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux océan sur mon visage.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Peu m'importait James et son immense maison, pour l'instant tout ce que je voulais entendre était un oui ou un non…

-Super, sourit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Quoi, c'était tout ? J'étais frustrée. Une main toujours dans la sienne, allongée à côté de lui, il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à ronfler. J'approchai mon autre main de son visage et traçai le contour de son visage, passant par son nez droit, finissant pas ses lèvres, dont j'étirai le coin pour qu'il sourie. Ça lui faisait un sourire tordu. Il eut un petit rire, dévoilant ses dents qui brillèrent à cause de la lune.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Sirius, murmurai-je légèrement impatiente.

Le sourire du jeune homme ne s'effaça pas, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

-Tu ne seras jamais un jeu pour moi, affirma-t-il dans un murmure.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, un sourire se forma sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Il ouvrit un bras et je me blottis contre lui, acceptant l'invitation. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux.

**XoXOxoxOxOXxOxOxOx**

Quelque chose me chatouilla le visage. Je fronçai le nez pour chasser cette petite bête qui osait gêner mon sommeil paisible, mais ça ne la découragea pas. Je clignai des yeux, émergeant lentement du rêve merveilleux que je venais de faire. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais on pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques rayons de soleil qui pointaient le bout de leur nez au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

-Bonjour, fit une voix à côté de son oreille.

Je tournai la tête, souriant au fur et à mesure que je me remémorais la soirée de la veille. Sirius se tenait juste à côté, appuyé sur un coude, l'autre main tenait une brindille avec laquelle il chatouilla mon nez.

-Bonjour, répondis-je en lui arrachant le brin d'herbe.

Il dégagea mon visage de cheveux rebelles et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

-Waw, lâchai-je lorsqu'il se détacha de mes lèvres, Je voudrais bien me faire réveiller comme ça chaque matin, ris-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, une petite fossette apparut sur sa joue. J'adorais son sourire.

-On devrait rentrer, non ? fis-je soudain en reprenant conscience de la réalité.

-Je pense aussi, confirma Sirius en hochant la tête.

Je m'étirai. J'avais de sacrées courbatures. On se leva, s'enleva mutuellement les quelques brins herbes qui nous couvraient et nous retournâmes au château, main dans la main.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame sans qu'on n'aie croisé personne.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, fit-il à regret, jouant avec mes doigts enlacés dans les siens.

-Tu veux pas venir ? demandai-je.

-Ça semblerait vraiment louche, grimaça-t-il à contrecœur.

Je souris, comprenant que lui non-plus ne voulait pas que notre relation s'ébruite trop. Il se pencha et m'embrassa rapidement. C'est quelque chose dont je n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir me passer.

-A tout à l'heure, murmurai-je en lui souriant avant de me détourner et entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ce sourire niais ornait mon visage lorsque je pénétrai dans mon dortoir. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et regardai le plafond. J'étais certaine que jamais je n'arriverais à m'endormir.

Peut-être faisais-je une erreur. Mais pour le moment je n'avais aucune envie de penser rationnellement, je voulais juste vivre le moment présent sans me poser de questions.

**XXoxOXxoxOxOxOXxX**

Je bouclai ma valise tandis qu'une vague de nostalgie m'envahissait. C'était les derniers moments que je passais à Poudlard. Assise sur mon lit, j'observai les autres filles, et me rendis compte que ce qu'elles ressentaient devaient être à peu près similaire. Lily parcourait toute la chambre de ses yeux, comme pour en imprégner le souvenir dans sa mémoire. Elle avait dû me voir avec Sirius la veille, parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot à ce sujet depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Kaitlin regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent, Pam et Vanessa avec qui je n'avais pas lié de très grands liens se regardaient dans le miroir de la chambre, mais leur rouge à lèvre pendait lamentablement dans leur main, elles abordaient un sourire triste. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause.

Saria sortit de la salle de bain, brisant cette immobilité qui régnait. Et le silence aussi, bien sûr… bien sûr.

-Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Décidément cette fille n'était pas normale. Alors qu'on était toutes en plein cafard, elle abordait un immense sourire et semblait en trop-plein d'énergie. Le trajet risquait d'être joyeux avec la pile électrique à nos côtés.

-Oui, soupirai-je en me levant.

Je fis léviter ma valise derrière moi et nous nous rendîmes toutes à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Le train rouge était déjà là. Pam et Vanessa quittèrent notre groupe, tandis qu'on cherchait le compartiment des maraudeurs. Une fois trouvé, les garçons nous aidèrent à mettre nos valises dans l'espace prévu à cet effet au dessus des banquettes. En prenant ma valise, Sirius effleura ma main et me fit un clin d'œil qui échappa à tous les autres. Je lui rendis un sourire en coin.

Il y avait tout juste la place pour neuf personnes, mais on dut se serrer un peu – ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire – je pus ainsi me serrer contre Sirius sans que ça paraisse étrange. James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne, dans un geste tendre.

-Alors vous sortez enfin ensemble les deux ? fit Remus curieux.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Enfaite, avoua James, ça fait deux semaines… mais on attendait un peu pour officialiser.

J'avais dû mal entendre… deux semaines ?! Ça voulait dire que cette histoire de pari, c'était n'importe quoi… rien qu'une machination pour que j'aille vers Sirius ? J'espérai qu'elle comprenne ma frustration, lorsque je la fusillai du regard. Elle me rendit un sourire innocent que j'aurais aimé lui faire ravaler. Je crois bien que je l'aurais étranglée sur le coup, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins autour de nous.

Les autres les félicitèrent, je me contentai de grogner un « Très contente pour vous deux » avant de bouder. Oui, je sais, très mature comme comportement…

**XoxOXoOXxoOxOxOX**

Je trouvai la chevelure rousse de Drago. J'avais dû me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, étant donné que le quai neuf-trois-quarts était bondé et que je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle une asperge. J'avançai en donnant des coudes pour me faire un passage, et réussis finalement à m'extirper de la foule. Il était tranquillement appuyé contre un pilier, les mains dans les poches. Le voir sans ses cheveux blonds me faisait toujours autant bizarre. On s'enlaça rapidement, il semblait tendu. Il était vrai qu'on ne s'était pas vraiment quittés sur d'excellents termes la dernière fois, lorsqu'il me reprochait de trop m'attacher aux gens de cette époque.

Nous transplanâmes. Comme ils me l'avaient expliqué dans une lettre, ils avaient installé un sortilège de repousse-moldus dans le jardin. Anisi, lorsqu'on transplanait directement devant la maison, personne ne nous voyait le faire.

-Salut tout le monde, saluai-je.

Tonks et son éternel enthousiasme vint m'embrasser chaleureusement, ainsi que Remus. Lorsque je les vis tous les deux, je me demandai si Remus s'était finalement vraiment remis avec Saria après leur rupture… je suppose que ça aurait été déplacé de le lui demander devant Nymphadora, mais je gardai cette question en tête pour plus tard. J'étais trop curieuse pour attendre sagement de voir s'ils ressortiraient ensemble ou pas.

Tout comme Drago, Severus fut plus distant. Mais lui, je ne l'avais jamais connu autrement.

**XoxoXOxOxoxxoOXoX**

Une semaine passa. Je m'ennuyais, n'ayant rien d'intéressant à faire. C'était le soir, j'étais couchée sur le dos dans le petit jardin devant notre maisonnette et regardais le ciel, perdue dans mes pensées.

Soudain le portail à quelques mètres de moi émit un grincement. Je me redressai vivement, ma baguette en main et prête à lancer n'importe quel sort. L'habitude certainement. Mais loin d'un mangemort, ce fut un certain jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus qui apparut devant moi.

-Sirius ? fis-je en baissant ma baguette et fronçant les sourcils.

-Une semaine, ça me paraissait trop long, sourit-il en guise d'explication.

Je mordis mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête. Il s'assit à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue avant de regarder le ciel. Je regardai son visage, attendrie.

-Tu savais que je me trouve quelque part par là, fit-il en pointant du doigt un endroit dans le ciel.

-Quelque part dans la constellation du chien ? souris-je.

-Exactement, comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oh… je suis tombée dessus un jour par hasard, en astronomie, mentis-je en souriant amèrement.

En réalité il ne le savait pas encore, mais lui-même allait me l'apprendre quelques années plus tard, alors qu'on discuterait avec Harry et lui. Je me rappelais de son visage amusé, il m'avait regardé étrangement, comme attendant que je dise quelque chose, mais j'avais été intimidée par cet homme au visage qui garderait les marques de ses douze ans de prison. Maintenant je me souvenais très bien de son expression. Merlin, ça voulait dire…

Sa main sur ma joue interrompit brutalement mes pensées.

-Tu as l'air bien pensive, sourit-il.

-C'est sans importance, fis-je en balayant cette petite boule dans ma gorge, Tu vis chez James ? demandai-je.

-Oui, sourit-il, mais même lui n'a pas réussi à m'occuper suffisamment pour que tu sortes de ma tête.

Je secouai la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ce soir ?

-Que j'allais voir Andromeda.

Je m'esclaffai. Quelle imagination...

-Et tu lui as dit que tu restais dormir chez ta cousine ? fis-je en souriant en coin et levant un sourcil.

**XoXOxOxOxXOXOxoxoX**

-Ginny, c'est déjà midi et demi, faudrait peut-être penser à … commença Drago avant de s'interrompre dans sa phrase, la bouche encore ouverte.

J'émergeai très rapidement de mon sommeil, en ouvrant grand les yeux. Drago était sur le pas de la porte, tenant encore la poignée dans sa main. Je suivis son regard, mon cœur manquant un battement tandis que je posais les yeux sur Sirius. Il me faisait office d'oreiller, allongé sur le dos, un bras m'entourant, les yeux fermés et un air paisible sur le visage. La voix de mon cher frère ne l'avait pas réveillé. Faut-il préciser qu'il se trouvait aussi dans _mon_ lit ?

Je ne sus pas que faire. Dire que j'étais gênée était vraiment un euphémisme. Drago secoua la tête et referma la porte d'un geste brusque, qui lui ne manqua pas de réveiller le beau brun couché à côté de moi.

-Hmmm ? fit-il en ouvrant un œil.

Je souris, attendrie. Il était mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et l'air tout endormi.

-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, fis-je.

-La belle aux quoi ? fit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Oublie, et embrasse-moi, lâchai-je.

-Madame est exigeante, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'exécuter.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Mon frère. Il nous a vu les deux, répondis-je en faisant un geste de la main englobant tout le lit.

-Oh, fit-il simplement.

-Oui, oh.

-Et il en a conclu des choses, ajouta-t-il en se retenant de rire.

-Arrête, le frappai-je, Tu trouve ça _drôle_ ?

Il éclata de son rire de chien.

-Tu veux que je te réponde ? fit-il.

Je soupirai. J'allais devoir endurer une conversation avec Drago plus tard, mais pour l'instant qu'il aille se faire voir. C'était ma vie, pas la sienne après tout.

-Il est quelle heure ? me demanda Sirius.

-Midi et demi.

-Oups, fit-il avec un sourire penaud, j'avais rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure.

-Avec qui ? fis-je, ma curiosité mal dissimulée.

-Nymphadora, on devait aller manger une glace, m'informa-t-il.

-Oh, fis-je soulagée sans le vouloir.

Il ricana.

-On serait jalouse par hasard ?

-Pas du tout, niai-je.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il, soudain réjoui.

J'ai essayé, je vous l'assure, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas céder à sa moue. Mais ce fut un échec, comme toujours. En plus revoir Dora ne me dérangeait vraiment pas. Elle était adorable.

-D'accord.

Il me fit un bisou dans le cou qui me chatouilla et me fit rire. Il se releva, et prit ses habits de la veille qu'il avait échangés contre un training piqué dans l'armoire de Drago. Oui, parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, rien ne s'était passé la veille. Enfin rien qui n'habite vos esprits mal placés en tous cas.

Je m'habillai rapidement dans la salle de bain, essayant de faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux, puis abandonnai cinq minutes plus tard. Je me lavai les dents et ressortis, me cognant sans le vouloir contre un roux rageur. Il me toisa, il avait vraiment pas l'air content. Je réalisai subitement que lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, ses cheveux étaient blonds… Heureusement que Sirius n'avait pas été réveillé à ce moment là !

-Je sors, l'avertis-je, je reviens ce soir.

-Tu ne me dois pas de comptes, fit-t-il, froid.

-Ah non ? Eh bien pourtant on dirait, répliquai-je.

-Tout ce que je te dis te ressort par l'autre oreille, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à t'expliquer que tu es allée trop loin avec lui et que c'est voué à l'échec.

Je faillis le gifler. J'avais peut-être le sang chaud, mais il exagérait. Je faisais ce que je voulais, il n'était personne pour me dicter ma conduite.

-A ce soir, conclus-je sans bouger.

-C'est ça, à ce soir, fit-il en secouant la tête et s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Sirius et moi prîmes de nouveau le métro, mais cette fois-ci, le fait de me retrouver coincée contre lui ne me dérangea pas - bien au contraire. Nous marchions main dans la main, discutant un peu de tout et de rien et finalement on arriva dans le même parc que l'autre fois. Andromeda et Nympadora étaient là, assises sur un banc dos à nous. La petite semblait dans une grande explication, et gesticulant pour illustrer son récit. Sirius arriva par derrière et lui fit peur. La petite cria, mais lorsqu'elle vit qui était en réalité le monstre, un immense sourire illumina son visage et elle sauta au cou du jeune homme qui tomba en arrière dans l'herbe.

J'étais restée en retrait, secouée d'un petit rire. Ça avait dû faire mal, ça… Andromeda sourit et me fit la bise. Sirius riait bruyamment, alors que Dora semblait vouloir se venger de la petite frayeur qu'il lui avait faite en le chatouillant impitoyablement. Andromeda et moi échangeâmes un regard.

Aujourd'hui nous n'allions pas devoir surveiller un enfant, mais _deux_.

**XoXOxOxOxoxxxoXOxox**

J'arrivai devant l'immense bâtisse des Potter dans un « pop » sonore, aussi impressionnée que la première fois par la taille de la maison. Je poussai le portail, parcourus le long chemin qui menait à éa porte et frappai.

Cette fois-ci ce fut James qui m'ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ce James… ça faisait seulement deux semaines qu'on s'était quittés.

-Salut Jamie, souris-je en lui tapotant le dos.

Il me lâcha enfin et je pus saluer Sirius. Je profitai de l'excuse pour le prendre aussi dans mes bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Ça va depuis hier ?

Il s'esclaffa et embrassa ma joue. J'allai saluer Lily et Saria qui étaient déjà arrivées. On installa ma valise dans une chambre que je partageais avec Lily. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, ils n'avaient pas assez de chambres d'amis pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais bon, avouons que posséder quatre chambres pour leurs invités était déjà pas mal…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda James, lorsque tout le monde fut là.

-J'ai vu une piscine dans ton jardin, en arrivant, et je dois dire qu'elle me tente assez, fit Saria avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était tous en maillots et sautait dans la piscine à l'eau fraiche. Inévitablement, des batailles commencèrent, les garçons voulaient couler les filles et inversement. Je voulu couler Sirius, mais est-ce vraiment indispensable de préciser que tout ce que je réussi à faire fut de couler à sa place ?

Je m'accrochai sur son dos, profitant que les autres étaient occupés à s'entre couler pour embrasser son cou. Je pus voir un frisson parcourir sa peau. Un moment plus tard, on était tous étalés sur l'herbe, épuisés.

-C'était vraiment une bonne idée, sourit James.

**XOxoxOxXOxoxOx**

On passa trois semaines à s'amuser durant nos journées, retombant dans l'enfance lorsqu'on était tous ensemble. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de s'enfermer un peu dans notre bulle, sans avoir à penser au monde extérieur où une guerre se préparait silencieusement, où chaque jour quelqu'un se faisait assassiner par un Avada Kedavra.

Les nuits, je sortais discrètement de la chambre et rejoignais Sirius, dehors. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir me sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un après Harry, je ne pensais même plus être capable d'aimer un homme à nouveau. Et surtout je n'imaginais pas que ce serait celui-là…

Nous étions assis tous les deux sur les marches devant le manoir. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule, il jouait avec nos doigts enlacés. Nous aurions pu avouer à nos amis notre relation, mais je crois que chacun d'entre eux s'en doutait et ça n'aurait peut-être plus été pareil. Je ne voulais pas que notre relation ressemble à toutes celles qu'il avait eues avant moi. J'avais envie de compter... même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions.

Une forme dans le ciel nous fonça dessus. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir un hibou avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur la porte derrière nous.

-Merlin, fis-je en me précipitant sur le pauvre animal.

Le volatil respirait bruyamment, créant un drôle de bruit, mais il semblait en bon état. Une lettre était accrochée sur sa patte. Je la détachai alors que Sirius s'accroupissait à côté de moi.

-Il est mort ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, juste sonné, répondis-je, il devrait porter des lunettes cet oiseau.

Sirius me jeta un regard, amusé. Par habitude, mes yeux portèrent sur le nom du destinataire et eus la surprise de voir le mien. Je fourrai l'enveloppe dans ma poche, ne voulant pas la lire devant lui.

-Tu vole le courrier des Potter maintenant ? me fit Sirius, faussement choqué.

Je ris et roulai des yeux.

-Exactement.

Il regarda sa montre, eut un air refrogné.

-On devrait retourner dans nos chambres…

On se leva et monta à l'étage silencieusement. Heureusement, les marches des escaliers ne grinçaient pas. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt.

-Sirius, ris-je doucement contre ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? fit-il innocemment en caressant mon dos, me procurant un frisson.

J'approfondis le baiser, ne pouvant plus me passer de ses lèvres. Mes mains trouvèrent leur place dans sa nuque, alors que nos langues dansaient le tango. Il soupira et lâcha mes lèvres, enlevant sa main de mon dos comme à contre cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je haletante.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme Ginny, me sourit-il pour s'excuser.

Je rougis légèrement, certaine que l'obscurité cacherait cela pour moi et souris. Il m'embrassa rapidement.

-Bonne nuit, fit-il.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je avant de me diriger vers la chambre que je partageais avec Lily. J'ouvris la porte, et la refermai immédiatement après, Sirius était déjà devant moi.

-Hum, fis-je, ne sachant pas trop comme réagir, Je crois qu'un clandestin a élu domicile dans le lit de Lily.

Sirius rit silencieusement, ce qui était une prouesse pour lui et son aboiement.

-Je crois que tu vas malheureusement devoir passer la nuit dans mon lit, conclut-il un sourire en coin.

Je secouai la tête, devant le sous-entendu et passai devant lui.

-Tout ce que tu te contenteras de faire cette nuit, ce sera d'être mon coussin, assurai-je.

Je l'entendis rire dans mon dos alors que je me glissais dans son lit. Il sourit et se coucha à côté de moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse nu, mais aucune envie de dormir ne me vint.

-Ton cœur bat vite, remarquai-je.

-Ta faute, murmura-t-il.

Je relevai la tête et nos regards s'entremêlèrent. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il me fit rouler sous lui et emprisonna mes lèvres alors que nos mains allaient à la découverte de l'autre.

Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il ne se contenta pas d'être mon oreiller, cette nuit-là.

**XOxOxOXXOOXOxOxoOoxoX**

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, la lettre encore dans ma main.

_« Ginny, viens dès que tu lis cette lettre. Remus. »_

-Remus ? appelai-je sans oser avancer, pour une raison inconnue.

J'entendis du bruit, puis des pas. Le lycanthrope apparut devant moi. Sur son visage, il y avait ce sourire doux que je haïssais, celui que les gens prenaient lorsqu'ils allaient vous annoncer que quelqu'un que vous aimez est mort. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Drago ? Ma gorge se serra, alors que je me rappelais de notre dernière conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Remus ? demandai-je sans vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il s'approcha et me prit par les épaules, son visage était extrêmement grave, ce qui me fit écarquiller les yeux de peur.

-Ginny,tu as une décision à prendre. Selon ton choix, tout pourrait changer.

-Quoi ? fis-je dans un couinement.

Est-ce qu'il allait me demander de tuer Peter ?

-Cette nuit, une faille temporelle va s'ouvrir.

Mon cœur me lâcha. Je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_. Pas maintenant !

-On sait où l'ouverture se fera, continua le lycanthrope, Nous avons déjà pris notre décision, Drago, Severus, Dora et moi rentrons.

C'était comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

-Tu veux dire, que la décision que je dois prendre, c'est si je reste ou non ? demandai-je, la voix cassée.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Comment sais-tu que cette faille s'ouvrira ce soir ?

-Je me rappelle de ton départ comme si c'était hier, fit tristement le loup-garou, le 27 juillet 1978.

Je jetai inutilement un coup d'œil au calendrier sur le mur.

-Aujourd'hui, soufflai-je, l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur mon cœur.

-Si tu reste, tu pourrais bien ne plus jamais pouvoir repartir, me dit Remus, on savait pendant tout ce temps que cette faille serait là, parce que _tu_ l'as prise dans mon passé.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, mon coeur était comme prit dans un étau, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que mes pensées disjonctaient. _Il n'y avait pas de choix à faire_. Je savais ce que je déciderais depuis le début et je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Je fis un pas en avant et transplanai.

-Ginny ! s'écria James en m'apercevant le premier.

J'essuyai mes larmes avec ma manche d'un geste rageur. Ils accoururent tous vers moi, inquiets. Je forçai mon visage à former un sourire.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius en posant une main sur ma joue.

-Oui, assurai-je, en souriant, tout va bien.

Nous passâmes la journée dehors. C'était une magnifique journée, le soleil était de la partie, semblant ignorer le torrent qui se déversait à l'intérieur de moi.

J'aurais voulu hurler.

**XoxOxOxoOxXoxoxOX**

Il faisait déjà presque nuit. Je les serrai tous dans mes bras. Peut-être un peu trop fort pour que ça paraisse innocent. J'avais mentit. J'avais dit que mon père était malade et que je devais rester avec lui cette nuit pour relayer ma mère. C'était lâche, mais je ne voulais pas craquer devant eux. Je ne le voulais pour rien au monde.

Je pris Saria dans mes bras. Cette sacrée Saria, toujours là pour consoler les autres, pour éclairer une journée…

-Parle avec lui, je crois que vous avez vos chances tous les deux, lui murmurai-je.

Lily et James.

_Profite_, fut le seul mot que je chuchotai à leur oreille.

Remus.

_Crois en toi._

Et pour finir, Sirius. Pour lui, ce fut le plus difficile. Je déglutis, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier tandis que je prononçais la phrase qui me tua.

-Oublie-moi.

Les autres ne réagirent pas, trop occupés à analyser ce que j'avais pu leur dire. Mais Sirius ne me laissa pas m'en tirer après une phrase pareille. Il réagit au quart de tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils et m'attrapant le bras.

Je sentais que j'allais craquer. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

-Tu as très bien compris Sirius. Au revoir.

Et je transplanai devant ma maison. Je tombai à genou et laissai mes larmes couler, tout en tirant sur mes cheveux de rage. C'était dégueulasse. Choisir un monde débarrassé de Voldemort plutôt qu'un monde où ses amis seraient vivants. Un sanglot me prit à la gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

Un « pop » retentit, et quelqu'un se dressa devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? cingla Sirius.

-S'il te plait Sirius, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, suppliai-je.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, sans t'en empêcher ? fit-il en élevant la voix.

-Ce serait pas mal, murmurai-je en essuyant mes larmes avec ma main.

Je devais être pitoyable à voir. Il s'accroupit devant moi, son visage perdit sa fureur, et je pus facilement lire son incompréhension et sa peine. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le mien.

-Tu retourne en France ? me demanda-t-il.

-Sirius… soupirai-je.

-Et alors ? se buta-t-il en lâchant mon visage, je pourrai venir là-bas avec toi !

-Je ne retourne pas en France, annonçai-je.

Son visage se décomposa.

-Tu… nous deux ce n'était rien pour toi, c'est ça ? fit-il incertain.

J'aurais tellement voulu le prendre dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sans prévenir, Hier c'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

Des larmes se remirent à couler sous mes yeux. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était tellement cruel. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et il me serra fortement dans ses bras. Je respirai son odeur, pour pouvoir m'en souvenir toujours.

-C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, murmurai-je.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je serai quelque part où tu ne pourras pas me revoir. Pas avant un très long moment en tout cas.

-Je t'attendrai, promit-il.

-Ne fais pas ça ! m'exclamai-je horrifiée.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de tes conseils Ginny, dit-il doucement.

Quel idiot.

La porte s'ouvrit. Severus apparut. Il me sembla que son visage grimaça lorsqu'il vit dans quelle position je me trouvais, et surtout avec qui…

-On t'attendait Ginny, il faut y aller.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

-J'arrive, fis-je la voix cassée.

Il hocha la tête et entra à nouveau dans la maison.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi, fit Sirius.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, dis-je à contrecœur.

-Bien sûr que tu le peux, éclata-t-il.

-Ne m'en veux pas trop, m'excusai-je dans un murmure.

Il caressa mes cheveux. Je l'embrassai. C'était un baiser salé, à cause de mes larmes, passionné, désespéré…

Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes. Et traçai le contour de son visage aves mon doigt, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Le graver dans ma mémoire. Ses yeux brillèrent. Je me levai, il en fit de même.

-Vas-t-en, dis-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je veux savoir avant…

-Quoi ? soupirai-je.

-Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ?

Je le regardai, étonnée. Comment pouvait-il ignorer cela ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je.

Un mince sourire, un soupir. Une caresse sur ma joue, un dernier regard, puis il disparut.

J'entrai dans la maison. Dans un état second. Drago entoura mes épaules de son bras. Je m'agrippai à lui pour ne pas tomber. Mais il ne comblerait pas le vide qui s'était formé en moi.

-Où aura lieu la faille? demandai-je à Remus sans savoir comment un son avait bien pu parvenir jusqu'à ma gorge.

-Près de chez toi, fit-il, derrière la grande colline, où les Lovegood vivent en 1999.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? fronçai-je les sourcils.

-Albus me la dit avant de mourir, répondit Severus.

Je pris un parchemin qui trainait et un plume. J'inscrivis le lieu et donnai la lettre à l'hibou que nous n'allions pas prendre avec nous.

-Vas porter cette lettre à Albus Dumbledore, et reste à Poudlard, fis-je au hibou brun.

On transplana tous ensemble et arriva tout en haut de la colline. En bas, il y avait une rivière, à côté d'un champ où serait plus tard construite la maison étrange de Luna. Nous descendîmes, tendus, nous attendant à voir quelque chose se passer à tout moment.

-Eh bien ? fit Tonks après quelques minutes où rien n'arriva.

Drago s'approcha de la rivière. Mon cœur s'emballa, s'emplissant d'espoir. Et s'il n'y avait pas de faille ?

-J'ai trouvé, fit sombrement le blond.

On se rapprocha tous du lac et pencha la tête. Au fond, il y avait un immense cercle brillant comme du cristal.

-C'est ça ? demandai-je.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, fit Remus.

Je regardai le ciel noir où des centaines d'étoiles brillaient. Un d'entre elles brillait particulièrement fort. Et là je compris que je ne serais jamais séparée de Sirius. Où que je sois, quelle que soit l'époque, son étoile continuerait de briller au dessus de ma tête.

Je pris une inspiration, fermai les yeux et sautai.

**- FIN -**

* * *

**_Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée..._**

_**J'étais en plein dilemme; est-ce que je laisse cette fin en queue de poisson ou j'écris un épilogue? **_

_**Finalement j'ai décidé d'arrêter ici, et peut-être que j'écrirai une suite à cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de changer de style, et arrêter le drame, parce que sinon je vais finir déprimée de la vie =D. **_

_**Alors **__**je tourne la page de Ginny Express dans le temps avec un petit pincement au coeur.**__** Si ça vous intéresse, vous pourrez aller faire un tour sur une toute nouvelle histoire, que je vais m'empresser de mettre en ligne. (Avant que je ne puisse de nouveau plus me connecter)  
**_

_**Je voulais aussi et surtout remercier encore une fois tous les lecteurs, sans vous je n'aurais sûrement pas eu le courage de finir cette histoire, j'ai adoré avoir des critiques objectives et ça m'a permis de m'améliorer (J'espère en tous cas ^^) et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire l'histoire de Ginny, accompagnée par des personnes aussi généreuses que vous =D**_

_**A très bientôt, j'espère!!**_

_**Gros bisousss  
**_


End file.
